Beyond Death: The Adventures of Jack and Ianto
by IndieGothGirl
Summary: WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHILDREN OF EARTH EPISODE 4. Ianto's soul is appointed as Jack's guardian angel and is reunited with Jack. Shortly afterwards they meet a woman who has learnt that something sinister lingers beneath the company she works for
1. Prologue

Hi all,

This is my first Torchwood fanfiction so please be gentle lol. Reviews are appreciated. Story has not being Beta but I have tried to correct any spelling and grammar mistakes that I have found.

**Beyond Death: The Adventures of Jack and Ianto**

**Prologue**

Ayla looked down from the heavens at the scene below her on Earth. If angels could cry the tears would be flowing from her face at the sight of the immortal Captain Jack Harkness clutching onto the dead body of his lover, Ianto Jones. This wasn't right; it wasn't how things were meant to end. Ianto Jones was the soul mate of Jack Harkness he was supposed to continue on to guide his captain and now his life was over.

But wait, thought Ayla, that doesn't have to mean that everything is over. There is another way but I must seek council with the Archangels and Anael.

TWTWTW

Ayla had never felt so nervous in all her thousand plus years of existence than she did now sat around the council table facing the archangels; Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel as well as Anael the angel of love, passion and romance who was also responsible for designating each human their soul mate. Ayla knew what she was about to ask would cause an uproar as very few souls were plucked from the World of the Dead. It was a privilege reserved for the very few who were deemed worthy such as priests, cardinals and the odd Good Samaritan. The average human was doomed to spend their death wondering endlessly in the darkness in the World of the Dead; seeing and feeling nothing. Though Ayla was sure that she could convince the archangels that Ianto Jones' soul was worth saving from that fate she still felt a little uncertain.

'What is the matter that you wish to address to the council, Ayla?' Michael asked her.

'Please, with the council's permission, I wish to enter the World of the Dead and rescue the soul of Ianto Jones,' she said.

Immediately Gabriel brought up the information about Ianto Jones and the life he had lived. After reading it Gabriel turned to the others and said 'Ianto Jones led an unremarkable life; although his death at such a young age is a tragedy I don't believe it is in our best interests to save his soul from the eternal darkness.'

'Please,' cried Ayla, 'he may only have been an office boy but he did work for an organisation that was trying to save the world and he is the soul mate of Captain Jack Harkness; the man who is doomed to live forever.' Turning to face Anael she continued, 'Don't you remember how much we all rejoiced when you said that you had at last managed to create a soul mate for the captain; someone who could truly love him despite his immortality and the things he had done in his long life. How can you throw that all away now? Please both men deserve better. The captain has suffered enough. He deserves Ianto to be his guardian angel.'

Anael sighed and then addressed the council. 'She's right this is wrong. We have to save that young man's soul.'

'The council will confer to discuss what has been said,' stated Raphael, 'Ayla you must wait outside while we discuss the matter.'

Half an hour later Ayla was allowed back in. As she took up her seat once more Uriel spoke.

'After a lengthy discussion it has been agreed that the soul of Ianto Jones will be saved from the eternal darkness but one condition. He is your responsibility, Ayla, you alone will be accountable for helping adjust to his new plain of existence and for teaching him what it is to be a guardian angel.'

'Thank you and I promise I will teach him well.'

'Now please leave us, Ayla.'

With that Ayla left the council and prepared for her journey into the World of the Dead.

TWTWTW

Ianto remembered it all even in death. His final moments; dying in Jack's arms and listening to his lover begging him to hold on and, God knows, he really wanted to so that he could stay by his captain's side then his love wouldn't have to watch another person he loved die but the pain in his lungs from the 456's poison had been too much and Ianto had slipped into death and now he was alone in the darkness.

As he died he had hoped that Jack had been wrong about the darkness and that, in reality, Ianto would be with the people he had loved and lost once more. Ianto had longed to be with Tosh, Owen, Lisa and his parents for eternity but Jack had been right there was nothing but darkness and now Ianto was trapped in it for all eternity; knowing the one man he truly loved would never be able to follow him there.

Suddenly the was a flash of brilliant, white, light which brightened up the darkness

; dispelling the shadows. It was so bright, in fact, that Ianto had to shield his eyes from its beam. Out of the light a figure stepped forward. It was a woman. Her ebony hair curled round her shoulders and her face carried a soft smile. He did not know why but Ianto felt safe in her presence and as she came closer to him Ianto saw the beautiful wings that folded across her back. He took a staggering step backwards surprised at their occurrence.

'Do not be afraid, Ianto Jones, I mean you no harm,' said the winged woman; her voice as soft as moss.

'Who are you?' he asked fearfully. 'Are you an angel?'

'Yes,' she replied 'My name is Ayla and I've come to take you out of the darkness to a wonderful place.'

She offered out her hand for him to take but Ianto was still unsure. This could, after all, be a cruel trick devised by whatever it was that he had heard in the darkness.

'If you come with me, Ianto Jones, I can reunite you with your beloved captain. I promise,' said the angel.

Ianto needed no further persuasion and taking Ayla by the hand allowed himself to be taken out of the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: The Reunion

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

Six months had past since the deaths of Steven and Ianto but still Captain Jack Harkness felt empty inside over their deaths. His mind cast back to Ianto's funeral. It had been a beautiful service and the coffin had been skilfully made. In a way Jack had been grateful that the Hub had been destroyed as it meant that he could give Ianto a proper burial and not just keep his body in the Hub's morgue.

Now, six months on, he still ached to curl into the arms of the man he loved; the man who had made him a better person but he was gone now and for that reason alone Jack knew that he had to leave earth once and for all and return to his old life amongst the stars. That was why he had asked Gwen and Rhys to come and meet him here on the hillside above the city. To tell them he was leaving.

Suddenly Gwen appeared with Rhys trying to help her along. Jack smiled they were going to make brilliant parents and they certainly didn't need him anymore.

Jack was just about to speak when Gwen piped up.

'Couldn't have just chosen a pub, could you? She laughed.

It felt good to hear her laughter, thought Jack. It had been so long since either of them had laughed.

'It's bloody freezing!' complained Rhys, breaking in on Jack's thoughts.

After some more friendly banter Gwen suddenly came forward.

'You ok?' she asked, softly.

'Yeah' Jack replied but he knew in his heart that it was a lie. He'd never be ok again not without Ianto.

'Did it work?' he heard her ask.

'-this planet is too small,' she heard him say. 'The whole world is like a graveyard.'

'Come back with us,' she knew he wouldn't but she had to try something.

'I haven't travelled far enough yet,' he replied and explained that there was a cold fusion curser surfing the iron reefs just at the end of the galaxy and how he just needed to send a signal.

Without a moments hesitation she gave him his Vortex Manipulator and explained how it had been found in the wreckage of the Hub and how she had had the strap repaired. At this point Jack briefly heard Rhys moan about how the new strap had 'cost him 50 quid.'

'Bill me,' he quipped back glad of the banter to help take their minds of the grief and sorrow off the last six months.

Now Gwen had to ask the question she had been afraid to ask since she had arrived here but she knew she needed an answer.

'Are you ever coming back, Jack?'

His next words were the ones that she had dreaded to hear.

'What for?'

What would be the point, he thought to himself, Ianto's gone; you and Rhys have you life to live; baby to look forward to. There's nothing here left for me anymore.

'For me,' she said, breaking in on his thoughts. 'It wasn't your fault.'

She was wrong, he thought.

'I think it was,' he confessed. 'Steven and Ianto, Tosh and Owen, Suzie. All of them dead because of me.'

'But what about us? You saved us, didn't you?' she pleaded in one last ditch attempt to get him to stay.

'-Look what I became. Still I have led so many lives. It's time to find another one.'

With that Jack pressed a button on the Vortex Manipulator and disappeared into the sky leaving Gwen alone with Rhys.

TWTWTW

Far above the heavens the angel that was Ianto Jones was observing the scene between Gwen and Jack and he felt his heart break. Suddenly he turned to Ayla and said:

'He is destroying himself over my death and what he had to do Steven to save the children. I need to go to him and tell him that it's all ok.'

'Then go,' she replied, 'you are ready. I have taught you all you need to know to guide; protect and be the guardian angel of Jack Harkness. Now go, Ianto Jones, go to the man that needs you.'

With that Ianto left the heavens in search of his captain.

TWTWTW

Being back on earth but unable to touch or interact with anything felt strange to Ianto and he felt out of place amongst the living creatures who were able to breathe the air and communicate with one another but Ayla had told him to expect this and so he continue on his journey high above the city.

First he visited Gwen and Rhys in their new house. He knew he should be looking for Jack but after the scene earlier he had to make sure Gwen was ok. Ianto shouldn't have worried for what he saw made him smile. There was Rhys and Gwen curled up in bed Rhys with his hand over Gwen's bump. Ianto smiled they we're both going to be ok. Rhys would take good care of both Gwen and the baby.

Next he visited his sister Rhiannon. By now it was morning and she and the kids were up. As soon as he saw his sister in her dressing gown desperately trying to get the kids, David and Mica, ready for school (no doubt her husband, Johnny, would still be in bed. Lazy git, Ianto thought to himself) Ianto felt a pang of guilt. He really should have visited his sister and her family more often when he was alive. Still, hindsight was a wonderful thing. It was too painful for Ianto to watch his sister and her family for long so he soon took to the skies again in search of Jack.

TWTWTW

On reflection, Jack thought, as his blood flowed through the wound in his stomach and over his body, maybe boarding the cold fusion cruiser hadn't been such a good idea. Jack had forgotten that the iron reefs were filled with slime-covered aliens that lived in the reefs and didn't take too kindly to others entering the territory. Sure enough the creatures had attacked and killed the entire crew including Jack but not before the captain had pulled out his webley and shot the creatures; blood and slime flying everywhere.

'I'm coming, Ianto,' Jack whispered before he closed his eyes and died.

A short time passed before Jack suddenly gasped back to life. He didn't open his eyes but could feel someone gently soothing his hair.

'Who's there?' he asked, his voice still a little weak from the revival.

'Ssh it's ok, Jack, it's me.'

There was no mistaking that soft lilt and those beautiful Welsh vowels.

'Ianto?' Jack asked, uneasily, not daring to believe his own ears.

'Yes, Jack,' replied the soft Welsh lilt, 'it's me. It's Ianto.'

It's good to hear your voice again,' Jack admitted, 'but how are you here? Have I died permanently this time?'

'No,' the young man replied, 'I came back to you.'

'How?'

'Open your eyes,' replied the Welshman, 'and then you will see how.'

Slowly and rather uneasily Jack opened his eyes. He was worried that if he opened them that it would all have been a dream and that Ianto was not really there nothing, however, could prepare him for what he saw when he did eventually open them. There was Ianto kneeling beside him bathed in the most unearthly yet beautiful light Jack had ever seen. It was so bright and powerful that it seemed to Jack to reflect off of the ship's corridors. He was wearing the very same pin-stripped suit and tie that he had died in and he had the most beautiful wings. They were so perfect that it seemed as if they had always been apart of him.

'See, Jack, it's me, Ianto. I'm back as your guardian angel.'

'But how? You died. I held you in my arms as you died. You should be in the darkness. There isn't anything else! Angels and demons and all that stuff doesn't exist!! Just the darkness,' Jack cried.

'Ssh,' Ianto soothed, 'I know this is a shock but believe me. I am both who I say I am and what I say I am.'

'I believe you but tell me how did it happen?'

'I died and I remember it all, Jack, you holding me while the poison spread through my body. Then I closed my eyes and there was nothing; just the darkness and I remember thinking well this it, Ianto Jones, welcome to eternity in the darkness and how this was the last time I was letting you take me anywhere (Jack laughed at this relieved to hear some of Ianto's dry wit again). When there was a brilliant, blinding light and an angel appeared. She took me to the heavens and told me that it was my destiny to guide and protect you throughout your life. That our love was strong and that we were meant to be for all eternity. She taught me how to be a guardian angel and how to become accustomed to the higher plain of existence I now find myself on. Then after six months I saw you and Gwen and heard you telling her you were leaving earth for good and I knew I had to return to you; that you needed me once more and here I am.'

There was a long silence while Jack took in this information.

'Ianto,' gasped Jack at length, 'you're beautiful.'

Jack wasn't certain but he thought he saw the young man blush.

'Can I touch you?' he asked.

'Yes,' replied Ianto, 'you are the only living being that I can have physical contact with. Everyone else will be unable to see or touch me.'

'Good.'

With that Captain Jack Harkness reached up and pulled the angel into a long and passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 2: It Begins

Hi all thanks for adding the story to your alerts, favourites and reviewing it. Please keep the reviews coming as all feedback is appreciated.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is rather Jack/Ianto light but please stick with it as they will feature more in the next chapter, I promise.

**Chapter 2: It Begins**

Sinead O'Brien awoke to the sound of the morning alarm sounding. She sighed. Morning already! Sometimes there seemed no rest for the wicked, especially when one worked for one of the most gurgling intergalactic companies in the known universe.

'Assistant Researcher Sinead O'Brien wake up! Your shift starts in 15.3 minutes,' boomed the voice from the television screen on the wall.

Alright, alright, thought Sinead, I'm up. She quickly dressed and made her way down to the laboratory.

Sinead had been born on earth in the year 5250 and had been raised by her mother and grandmother in Ireland after her father had left six months before her birth. She had a traditional upbringing. Church on Sunday; went to a good faith school, grandmother always trying to instil her Christian values upon her granddaughter. Despite this Sinead rejected religion believing the only thing to be amongst the stars were all the planets, species and galaxies that had been discovered over the centuries; the same planets that Sinead had longed to explore since she was a small child. At the age of 18 Sinead enrolled at Dublin University where she studied Intergalactic Science with a view to joining the outstanding Space Academy upon graduation. Fate, however, had other plans as Sinead ended out falling short of height restrictions and, with no money to afford height extension treatment, had to resign herself that her dream would be unfilled. Feeling down-hearted Sinead took the first science-related job that came along. The job didn't seem that glamorous; research assistant and data entry clerk for Cosmos Rock Mining Company (C.R.M.C) which was based on the planet Vargas but at least she would be out in the galaxy that she had so longed to see. Ten years on, however, and all she had ever seen since leaving home was a dusty office and a computer screen.

Opening the door to her office Sinead was immediately hit with a tirade of abuse from her supervisor, a tall, skinny rat-looking man known only as Mr Baker. He was a weasel in both appearance and nature who had a reputation for snivelling up to his superiors even it meant exposing some of his colleagues. Sinead despised the man and longed for the day when he would just drop down dead.

'Where have you been?' He practically screamed at her.

'I'm sorry, Mr Beaker, I over-slept, ok.'

'Over-slept!!' he exploded, 'Do you think, Miss O'Brien, that this is acceptable behaviour? Especially today, of all days, with the Director visiting. I can't talk about this anymore. It's sending my blood pressure through the roof!!'

Screw your blood pressure, thought Sinead, I apologised what more do you want?

The rest of the morning past uneventful for Sinead until the videophone rang and Mr Baker answered it. Looking over his shoulder Sinead could see the face of the Branch Manager appear on the screen.

'_Mr Baker,'_ he barked, '_the Director is on his way. I want you and your assistant researcher up here immediately. He'll want to know if you have made any progress with the anomaly and your research had better be good or you'll be both out of a job.'_

TWTWTW

As Sinead followed Mr Baker into the boardroom she was starting to feel the pressure of which there was a lot going around C.R.M.C at the moment. Several months earlier the mining team had come across a large bottomless pit. There was no way around it and just a great expanse of darkness inside of it with ancient writing upon it which Mr Baker and Sinead (using specialist software) had been trying to translate as well as researching into what could be inside the pit. There was also the worrying amount of deaths that seemed to relate to the discovery of the pit.

Sinead took her seat beside Mr Baker. Surrounding them was the Director of the company, whose name no one knew; he was always just referred to as the Director, the Branch Manager, Mr Calhan and his assistant Mr Johnston. Last of all was the company secretary Miss Eccleston, who would play no real part in the meeting other than taking the notes. Once the formalities had been settled the Director turned to Mr Baker and Sinead and asked:

'Now about this wretched pit business have you learnt anything more?'

'Well, sir, my assistant here has made what I believe to be a rather interesting discovery.'

All eyes turned to Sinead has she began to tell them about her research.

'Well, sir, I conduct some research to see if anything like this had been discovered before and I learnt something rather interesting. Apparently there was a planet called Krop Tor which was devoured by a black hole before this, however, a sanctuary base, which was monitoring the black hole, began to report strange happenings aboard their ship; mysterious deaths, their oods began to act strangely.'

'In what way?' asked the Director.

'From what I can gather, sir, they began chanting things about the Legion of the Beast. Their telepathic fields were being manipulated by someone or something. Eventually the crew decided to investigate Krop Tor and discovered a pit identical to the one we discovered. The records say that in this pit they discovered...well..erm...'

'Well out with it then,' barked The Director

'They discovered the Devil, sir.'

'What?!' exclaimed both the Director and Mr Calhan.

'That's preposterous,' cried the Director, 'the Devil doesn't exist.'

'Quite right,' agreed both Mr Calhan and Mr Johnston.

'I told her this, sir,' piped up Mr Baker, 'but she would not listen. She insisted that a non-existent mythical being was in that pit.'

You bloody liar, Sinead thought, you were the one that was convinced it was the bloody devil and I was the one that dismissed your theory. Weasel!! You've done this on purpose.

'Never mind that,' said the Director, dismissing the conversation, 'the question is; what is to be done about all the recent deaths?'

'Nothing has been said to the families of the victims yet has it?' asked Mr Calhan.

'No,' replied his assistant, Mr Johnston.

'Then we say nothing,' answered Mr Calhan, 'let the whole thing blow over. The miners have short memories and they'll soon forget what's happened.'

'And what if someone happens to go to the Shadow Proclamation and they send the Jadoon out here?' asked the Director.

'The Shadow Proclamation will have nothing on us, sir, provided we dispose of the bodies correctly; inform the Shadow Proclamation that the miners have been causing rumours to stir up trouble recently and the Shadow Proclamation will believe us over a couple of miners trust me,' answered Mr Calhan.

'No!' exclaimed Sinead. 'That's monstrous!!! There are at least 20 men dead because of this and you expect to cover it up and not inform the families? You're barbaric!!!'

'What is the meaning of this outburst, Miss O'Brien,' boomed the Director, 'how dare you have the audacity to address me in such a manner.'

'Yeah well it's true, so it is, you're a monster.'

'Get out!! You're fired you have 30 minutes to arrange your affairs before we will send the guards to take you to the Erasing Room, understand?'

'Perfectly, sir,' Sinead spat, venomously, 'but let me tell you this – all of you – you won't erase my memories so easily. I'll get out of here before you have the chance and when I do I'm sure as hell going to the media and I'm going to tell everything that goes on in this place so that they can help bring you down; mark my words today sees the beginning of the end for Cosmos Rock Mining Company.'

With that she left the room slamming the door behind her.

TWTWTW

Jack woke the sound of an owl hooting in the tree above him. He stretched and yawned. This seemed to disturb Ianto who also woke.

'Did you have a good sleep?' the angel asked him.

'Yeah, thanks to you. You always were the only person who could get me to sleep,' replied Jack.

'Well that's what I'm here for, Jack, to give comfort. In death as in life it is my sole purpose is to provide comfort and support for you.'

'Thank you Ianto. You know I'm so glad the angels rescued your soul and returned you from the darkness to me,' Jack said, gently brushing his fingers through Ianto's wings.

'Me too, Jack, I hated being in the darkness and I wished desperately to be with you again. I just wish the others; you know Tosh and Owen could have this chance too.'

'I know, love, I know,' Jack sighed then said: 'you're wings are so soft like dove feathers.'

'Thank you,' Ianto sighed.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and both Jack and Ianto sat bolt up right.

'What in the name of the galaxies was that?!' exclaimed Jack.

'I have no idea. Jack, do you want me to take a look?'

'Yeah you'd better. It might be something dangerous.'

With that Ianto took to the sky. Jack watched him in fascination. It had only been a few hours since Ianto had returned to him (and Jack had used his Vortex manipulator to transport them to this planet) and Jack was still marvelling at the sight of his lover soaring above the sky with his wings outstretched. Jack sighed and thought that it might just be possible that Ianto was even more beautiful as an angel than he had been as living person.

Within a few moments Ianto had returned looking frantic (if it was at all possible for an angel to look frantic). Noticing his expression Jack asked:

'Ianto what's wrong?'

'Jack you have to come quick. Some kind of space ship has crashed and there's a woman trapped inside. You have to save her. I can't help her, Jack, I can't physically touch her but you can.'

'Come on show me where she is.'

TWTWTW

Sinead quickly stuffed all her belongings into a suitcase. She only had another five minutes before the security guards would come to take her to the Erasing Room where Doctor Rostock would have her strapped down to a chair in the white washed room and the memory erasing machine would be placed over her head and her memories of C.R.M.C would be wiped.

No that was not going to happen to her, she determined, she was going to escape from this hellhole and tell the entire universe what really _does _go on at C.R.M.C.

Suddenly there was a load knock on the door and Sinead knew that it was the security guards come to take her to the Erasing Room. Tentatively she opened the door to find two, big, burley, men at her door.

'Miss Sinead O'Brien,' one said in a gruff voice.

'Yes,' she replied, 'that's me.'

'Your contract at C.R.M.C has been terminated. Follow us.'

Despite her feelings towards C.R.M.C and her desire to bring them down Sinead couldn't help feel a little embarrassed as she spotted colleagues and friends all watching from their dormitories as she was matched down the corridor by the two security guards.

'The Director likes to make an example of those that deify his authority,' sneered one of the security guards in her ear. 'When Doctor Rostock has finished with you, you won't even remember your own name never mind how to deify the Director's authority!!'

'Oh yeah? Well how's this for an example of defiance!' roared Sinead as she kicked the man who had taunted her full on in the face.

Not looking back to see if she had injured the guard or if his colleague was chasing after her Sinead bolted down the corridor towards the entrance to the compound. Upon reaching the entrance she pushed her hand into the scanner and waited (albeit urging the machine to hurry up) until she heard _Hand recognition verified. Doors activating_ and the doors of the compound slowly opened.

As soon as they were fully opened Sinead rushed outside and scanned her surroundings. There was a space ship in one of the docks. By the looks of it the ship was well past its prime. Most probably on the verge of being consigned to the scrap heap but if she could hot wire it then it would do.

The sound of raised voices coming from inside the compound alerted her to the fact that the guards had raised the alarm and, therefore, she didn't have long before a whole swarm of security guards would be upon her; pinning her to the ground. Quietly she climbed into the cockpit and began to inspect the wires.

After much hoping and patience Sinead managed to get the engine running just as a swarm of security broke through the doors closely followed by Mr Calhan.

'Seize her!' he ordered the guards but before they could get near her Sinead pressed the ignition button and the ship's engine roared into life and off she went into space.

TWTWTW

At first the former research assistant had been tentative always checking her radar in case anyone from the C.R.M.C was following her but once she was a couple of light years away Sinead began to relax and although the ship was old it still provided her with a relatively smooth ride and she began to drift off to sleep.

Suddenly the sound of an alarm awoke Sinead from her retrieve. Shit, she thought, as she noticed the fuel gage, I'm out of fuel.

_Five minutes to impact_ a computerised voice announced.

'What?!'

Before Sinead could think about the possible impaction her ship hit the ground and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

'Quick, Jack, it's over here!' Ianto cried his wings flapping urgently in an attempt to guide his lover and captain to the crashed ship.

'I'm coming, as fast as I can, Ianto,' called out Jack.

'I know you are my love but please you must move quicker. I don't know how long she can survive without help.'

Eventually they came upon the wreckage and Jack began scanning it for the cockpit where the pilot would be contained. Jack sighed he had seen plenty of plane crashes during his time in the RAF in WWII to know when one was bad or not and this was bad. The entire ship had been smashed to pieces and scattered across the crash site. If the pilot had survived this then he or she was very lucky indeed.

The sound of Ianto's voice floating across the air broke Jack from his thoughts. 'Jack here, quick, I've found the cockpit.'

Jack rushed to his lover's side.

'Jack you have to help her. I can sense her life force. She's still alive but she's fading. Please Jack don't let her slip into the darkness,' Ianto cried.

Jack looked down at the sight before him. It wasn't a pretty sight. The body of a young woman lay in the cockpit still strapped to the seat by the safety belt across her waist and neck. She had a deep gash upon her forehead and skin seemed deathly pale. In all honesty Jack thought she was dead but he believed his Ianto when he told him that she was still alive after all Ianto's new plain of existence could have given him the ability to be more aware of these things.

'I'll try to save her, Ianto, I promise,' Jack told him.

The question was how? He had no medical supplies and was unlikely to find any. He cursed himself wishing he had picked up the cold fusion cursors first aid kit after all. It just hadn't crossed his mind. After all, he reasoned, what would a man who could not die and the angel of his deceased lover need a medical kit for?

Sure as hell wish I'd brought it now, he thought to himself as he looked at Ianto who was still willing him to save this wretched young woman from the darkness that they had both experienced.

Suddenly Jack's mind flashed back to the Cyberwoman indecent; the moment when he had brought Ianto back from the brink with a life-giving kiss. He could try it now but would it work or did it only work if the person being kissed was the love he couldn't live without?

Oh well he goes nothing, he thought as he bent down to kiss the unmoving girl. Ianto watched intrigued and a little envious as Jack tenderly brushed his lips over the woman's lips. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open. She blinked once or twice in an attempt to readjust her eyes to the light. Then she opened her eyes and took one look at the sight in front of her and then fainted on the soft grass.

TWTWTW

'I think she's coming round,' commented Jack as the woman began to stir.

Opening her eyes the woman once more took in the sight before her and then almost fainted again.

'Oh no you don't,' said Jack nudging her to keep her awake.

'Is she injured do you think, Jack?' he heard Ianto's soft Welsh lilt ask.

'She should be ok. I passed on some of my life-force when I kissed her so any injuries should heal.'

Suddenly the woman began to stir and opened her eyes once more.

'Who are you?' asked Sinead, looking up at Jack.

'Captain Jack Harkness,' he replied giving her one of his trademark smiles.

'Jack this isn't really the time or place,' said Ianto, curtly.

'Aww...are you jealous, Ianto?' Jack mocked, 'didn't realise angels could get jealous.'

'I am not jealous, Jack!' exclaimed Ianto.

'Yes you are!'

'Excuse me!!' coughed Sinead, 'Are you two going to argue all day or are you going to help me?'

'Us two!' Jack exclaimed in surprise. 'You mean you can see him?'

'Yes I can see him,' she answered, 'but I don't understand how he can exist.'

'It's a long story,' answered Ianto, 'but before we get into that we should ask you who you are?'

'My name is Sinead O'Brien,' she replied.

'Well Sinead you must be hungry. Let's get you something to eat,' said Jack.

TWTWTW

Half an hour later and Sinead was feeling a lot more refreshed. Her wounds were now healed thanks to Jack's kiss. Jack had managed to find some wood and had made a small campfire which he was currently roasting several fish on for Sinead and himself to eat. Ianto, of course, no longer needed such sustenance to sustain himself, sat beside his lover, watching intently as Jack cooked the fish.

'Smells good,' Sinead admitted.

'Yeah should be ready soon,' Jack replied turning the fish over so that they didn't burn.

'So why are you here?' she asked, 'seems a bit of a backwards place.'

'I'm running,' muttered the captain, so low that she wasn't sure he had spoken at first.

'Running from what?' she asked.

'From all the bad things I have done in my life,' was his meek reply.

Sinead stared at the two figures. They certainly were an interesting pair, she thought. The captain with his long, flowing coat which looked as if it had come from one of those ancient black and white war movies her grandmother used to download and watch on the entertainment system when she was a child. She watched as he gazed his eyes at his companion and saw the love he had for the 'being' (she couldn't bring herself to use the word 'angel') shine in them.

As the smoke from the fire wafted up into the atmosphere it had the effect of outlining the 'being's' body so that Sinead could seem him much more clearly. She could see he was a handsome young man (if indeed you could age such a 'being') and was very sharply dressed. He had short black hair and expressive eyes the colour of which seemed like small pools of ocean. His wings were long and slender and folded neatly across his back. It was clear that whatever bad things the captain had done in his life the 'being' saw none of these when he looked at the man. She was both fascinated and, yet at the same time, moved by their love for each other.

At that moment the fish was ready and Jack served it up. There was silence for a long time as the two living beings ate their meal. When they had both finished eating Jack suddenly asked:

'So why are you here?'

'That's a long story,' she answered.

'Then tell us it. We have all night,' replied Jack.

'If that is the case then _he_ can tell me his story first,' she retorted, pointing at Ianto.

'I fail to see why you are so interested in me,' he replied, abruptly.

'Because of what you are or rather what I think you are but cannot be because they don't exist.'

'What do you think I am?'

'An angel,' she replied.

'And you'd be right.'

'But...but how?' she asked. Surely all those beliefs and stories she had been told as a child couldn't be true, could they?

Ianto sighed he didn't want to have to tell a complete stranger the story of his current existence; it was still too painful but he had a feeling that this one could be persistent and wouldn't drop the subject until he had told her everything. In a way she reminded him of Gwen Cooper and that made him smile.

'Alright I will tell you everything but only if you agree to tell us your story afterwards,' he replied.

She agreed and Ianto began:

'I wasn't always an angel. I was once a living, breathing, human being called Ianto Jones who lived in the early 21st Century and worked for an organisation called Torchwood. It was our job to hunt down alien life forms.'

'Yeah I know,' she said, 'I remember learning all about Torchwood back when I was still at school. I remember my history teacher telling me that the beginning of the 21st Century was when everything began to change. It was when aliens first began to make contact with earth but Torchwood was destroyed by it's own government, wasn't it? At least that's what we were taught in school.'

'Yeah, that's right,' piped up Jack.

'Then that must make you _that_ Captain Jack Harkness; the man who cannot die?' she asked.

'Yeah that's me.'

'Wow!' she breathed.

'If I may continue please,' said Ianto, coughing slightly to get their attention.

'Yes please do,' requested Sinead.

'Thank you. Yes as you rightly said, ma'am, the Torchwood Hub was destroyed but that was after it started,' noted Ianto. 'It started before then with the children. Something was controlling the children; speaking through them and saying "we are coming." It transpired that this something was an alien known only as the 456 and that it had come to earth over 40 years previously, in 1965, where it taken 12 children.'

'But how? Who would willingly hand over their children to an alien threat?'

'It wasn't willing,' sighed Jack, 'the children were orphans and were handed over by me.'

'But why?'

'Because their was a pandemic coming of a brand new strain of Indonesian flu, worse than the one of 1918, and the aliens had an anti-virus which they promised to send to us in exchange for 12 children so I found myself 12 children – 12 orphans who were, at the moment, being transferred from an closed orphanage in Scotland to a new one in Portsmouth. I intercepted their journey and delivered them to the 456,' explained Jack. 'I thought that was the and everything until-'

'-40 years later the 456 returned,' Ianto said, taking over the story-telling once more. 'This time they didn't just demand 12 children. They demanded 10% of children of earth's population at that time. Naturally this time we weren't willing to relent. Jack and I entered the building where the 456 had located themselves while on earth and Jack told the 456 he would fight them and that they wouldn't get the children.'

Here the angel stopped, said nothing, just sat with closed eyes. Sinead waited silently and in two minds. The one half wishing to hear how the story ended; if only to satisfy her morbid curiosity. The other hoping that he would say no more and that, by desisting, it would somehow change what she knew must be a tragic or horrific ending.

After what seemed like a lifetime to his listeners Ianto turned to Jack and said:

'I'm so sorry, cariad; you're going to have to tell her the end. I can't!! It's too much too soon. I'm not ready to talk about it yet.'

'Ssh!!' soothed Jack, taking Ianto's hand in his and rubbing his finger across the Welshman's thumb in an attempt to comfort him. 'It's ok. I understand. I'll finish telling the story.' Clearing this throat he said:

'Like Ianto said I told the 456 I would fight them and would not give into their demands this time but they insisted that I had "yielded in the past and would yield again." To ensure I yielded again they released a deadly virus into the building of Thames House. The building went into lockdown so no one could escape. Everyone inside the building that day died; poisoned by the 456's virus. We both, Ianto and I died that day but, of course, only I revved. Ianto, my lover, died in my arms.'

The tears were softly falling from Sinead's eyes. She could imagine the anguish Jack must feel at always seeing those you love die in front of your eyes she got the feeling, however, that this what not the end of the story and so asked:

'So how did Ianto come back?'

'The angels returned him to me,' was the answer she received.


	5. Chapter 4: Discovered!

Hi all,

Sorry it's taken been a while since I updated been a little busy lol. Anyway here is another two chapters for you all to read and (hopefully) enjoy.

**Chapter 4: Discovered!!**

The following morning Sinead was up with the larks. The ground had been uncomfortable to sleep on and a remarkable difference from the snug bed with all the home comforts that she had been used to at the compound. Not that she had done much sleeping, anyway, for she had spent most of the night mulling over Jack and Ianto's story. Although it had been interesting and upsetting at the same time it still hadn't answered all her questions. There were still answers she needed like what lay beyond this life? She was determined to ask Ianto but she needed to wait until she had the opportunity to get him alone.

Sinead's opportunity came later that morning. Jack had gone off to find some more firewood to make another fire so that they could cook breakfast. He asked Ianto to stay with Sinead "to keep an eye on her just in case she tries to run off anywhere after all we don't know who she is or why she is here" and Ianto had agreed to this. Now he stood with his back to Sinead, watching out across the open land, anxiously awaiting the return of his beloved captain.

'Ianto,' Sinead called suddenly.

'Yes. What do you want?' he replied, curtly.

'Ianto, I was wondering what happens when we die?'

The angel made no reply but instead continued to keep a vigil for the man he loved.

'Please, Ianto, I need to know,' she pleaded.

'No,' was his only reply.

Sinead could feel her temper starting to fray. Ever since she had met the angel he had been brusque and uncivil with her. She knew he was still trying to adapt to his new existence; still trying to except his death and she felt sorry for him, she really did, the tears she had cried upon hearing the story of his death had been genuine and she wished with all her heart that he had lived but what could she do about it? It had happened centuries before she was born and just because he was still trying to come to terms with everything was no reason to take it out on her. Her anger reaching it's zenith she shouted:

'God dammit, Ianto Jones or whoever you used to be, turn around and look at me when I am talking to you!!'

But still the angel remained with his back turned to her. Her anger boiling over she reached out to grab his shoulders in an effort to turn him round but his form was as insubstantial as it looked and her hands merely slipped through his body.

'You're wasting your efforts,' he said, his manner still as abrupt as it had always been, 'only Jack can have physical contact with me,' he informed her.

Bloody typical, she thought.

'Fine,' she snorted, 'but I still don't understand why you won't tell me what I want to know.'

This time he turned round and faced her; his features softening.

'Because, ma'am,' he answered in that polite manner he had had when he was alive, 'it might change the way you live your life.'

He still hasn't given me the answer I want but at least he's being a lot more civil, she thought, maybe it's time to try a different tactic.

'So you were once a man?'

'Yes I was and now I am angelic.'

'So is that what happens when we die, then, we become angels?'

'I still fail to see what the point of this metaphysical speculation is.'

'All my family are dead, ok, I have nobody left alive and I just want to know what happened to them. If their souls went to some kind of heavenly paradise so I'll ask again; when we die do we become angels?'

'No, just in very rare cases,' Ianto answered. 'If the angels feel the soul has a purpose which is greater than death.'

'So what happens to those souls that the angels don't feel have a greater purpose than death?'

Ianto Jones was no fool he could see that the woman was trying to fish information from him but he didn't break that easily; he was the king of secrets. He had spent his whole life keeping secrets from him family, his friends and his colleagues. She would have to try harder than this. He remained silent.

'Wow, it's that bad, huh,' she said, at length.

'Yes,' he said, softly.

'You know talking about things sometimes helps?'

'Yeah right, nice try,' he replied, sarcastically.

'Please,' she pleaded.

The angel sighed, 'you're not going to stop going about this until I tell you, are you?'

'Nope,' she answered.

'Thought so,' he muttered. 'Alright you want to know so badly? Well here it is: When you die there's nothing. No pearly white gates, no living peacefully amongst deceased relatives. All there is; is darkness.'

'Surely that can't be it.'

'Well it is sorry to disappoint you.'

'But how come you're not in the darkness now?'

'Because the angels saw that Jack needed someone by his side during his eternal life to guide and protect him and so, recognising me as his soul mate, they rescued my soul from the darkness and appointed me his guardian angel.'

'Ok,' she said, trying to take in the information he had given her. 'One more question and then we're done, I promise. How old were you when you died?'

'25, almost 26,' was his short reply.

Sinead was too shocked at how young Ianto had been when he died to say anything else. Neither spoke, the only sound was the rustling of the trees in the morning breeze. While they sat in silence neither Sinead nor Ianto were aware that they were being watched by two Tricestrians.

TWTWTW

'Tell me, Sir Pilfer, have you received any news on the whereabouts of the woman who escaped and stole one of the company's ships?' asked the Director, who was once again engaged in a meeting with his employees; this time to try and locate Sinead.

The Tricestrian leader came forward. He was a curious creature to look at for his body was no longer than 15 centimetres long (although his long, pink, tail was a further 20 centimetres in length) and could have, therefore, sat in the palm of any of his human counterparts sitting around the table. His fur was entirely jet black. He straightened the strap of his arrow sack, which all Tricestrians carry with them along with a complete set of arrows dipped in poison, before looking up address the Director, his nose and long whiskers twitching.

'As you know, Director, I sent two of my best agents, Agent Skiver and Agent Tarmaria, in search of the missing former employee. Several hours ago they contacted me to tell me that they had discovered the ship, which Miss O'Brien had stolen from this very organisation, crashed and destroyed on the planet Valencia-'

'So are you to assume that she is dead then?' asked Mr Calhan.

'On the contrary, sir,' answered Sir Pilfer, 'at first I thought that too until I received a further message, moments before this meeting began, from my agents announcing that they had found Miss O'Brien alive and well on Valencia.'

'So since her ship has crashed she is stranded on Valencia?' asked the Director.

'Then we can send the guards to catch her,' added Mr Calhan.

'Wait,' cried the Tricestrian, 'there is more. My agents also informed me that Miss O'Brien was in the company of a certain Captain Jack Harkness.'

'What?!' exclaimed Mr Calhan. 'You mean the legendary leader of Torchwood, the one all the history books tell us was immortal. Surely he isn't real. You're agents must be lying, Pilfer.'

The Tricestrian eyes narrowed in anger. 'A Tricestrian never lies,' he hissed.

'Now, now, Sir Pilfer, I'm sure that isn't what Mr Calhan was trying to imply,' the Director said, trying to ease the tension that was now building in the room between Mr Calhan and the Tricestrian. 'We all know yours is a race of truth and honesty,' he added.

'Thank you, Director,' Sir Pilfer said, gratefully, 'but there is more still, sir, apparently Harkness has a travelling companion...' (he paused in an attempt to build up the anticipation and drama that his reveal would bring to his audience) '...one of the Heavenly Host, no less, sir.'

'Oh come on!' cried Mr Calhan, 'it's bad enough that you bring Harkness into this and now you expect us to believe that he keeps the company of angels. Pull the other one.'

'I told you before that a Tricestrian never lies,' answered Sir Pilfer, drawing one of his poison arrows and notching it onto his bow string.

'Enough!!' boomed the Director. 'These shenanigans have gone on long enough! This is a boardroom not a children's playground. Now I suggest that we retire for now and meet again at, say, 08.00 hours and then we can decide what to do.'

The meeting was adjourned.

TWTWTW

It was nightfall once more and while Sinead slept Jack and Ianto discussed her presence amongst them.

'So Jack, do you intend to take her with us?' Ianto had asked.

The captain sighed and said: 'I don't know, Ianto, we don't even know who she even is. I mean what is she doing here? I saw the wreckage of that ship. It was a C.R.M.C ship so does that mean she once worked for them? If so what is she doing here? No one ever escapes the C.R.M.C; at least not with their memories intact anyway.'

'What's the C.R.M.C?' Ianto asked, his wings glistening in the moonlight.

'A rock mining organisation with very strict policies on leaving the company. They have a compound on a planet called Vargas. If she has truly escaped that place then she is lucky indeed.'

'Why is that?' asked Ianto.

'Because as I said before,' replied Jack, 'no one ever leaves the C.R.M.C compound; at least not with their memory intact.'

'How come?'

Jack explained about the Erasing Room at C.R.M.C and what takes place there.

'If she really did escape that place then she must be an extraordinary and remarkable woman,' he added.

'She is,' Ianto said, 'she can see me.'

'Yeah, that's something I was gonna ask you about. How come she can see you, Ianto, I thought I was the only one that could see you?'

'My mentor, Ayla, told me that certain beings, aside from you, would be able to see me. She said it would be animals mainly since they hadn't abandoned their natural instincts and "second sight" abilities as humans had done throughout their evolution.'

'Ok Yan, I'm getting the feeling there's be a big but here.'

'But she said that a very small proportion of the human race, less than 1% to be exact, still, for whatever reason, have the gift of "second sight;" that is the ability to see all the beings that exist outside of the physical world.'

'So what you're saying is that our little renegade here has the gift of "second sight?"'

'Yes, which is why I'm going to say this, I think we should take her with us, Jack, a person with her abilities could be useful plus it'll give us both someone to talk to besides each other. Think about it, Jack, please.'

'Ok she can come with us but on one condition that we get her to tell us what exactly happened at C.R.M.C, agreed?'

'Agreed,' nodded the angel.

From their hiding place in the bushes the two Tricestrian agents exchanged glances at each other. They had heard everything that had passed between the captain and his guardian and were now ready to relay their findings to their superior.

TWTWTW

As soon as he had returned his dormitory, which had been specifically set aside for his arrival at C.R.M.C and was the best room in the compound, Sir Pilfer heard his videophone beep. He pulled the machine out of his pocket, which had been specially designed for the Tricestrians small paws, and answered it. Almost immediately Agent Skiver's face appeared on the screen.

'_Sha-tuck, Sir Pilfer,' _Agent Skiver said, greeting his boss in the traditional Tricestrian way.

'Sha-tuck,' replied Sir Pilfer. 'Have Agent Tarmaria and yourself discovered anything else about the target or her intentions?'

'_Yes, sir, we have. It appears that Captain Harkness is in possession of a Vortex Manipulator which, we have discovered, he and the Heavenly Host have been using to travel through time and space itself and that they wish to keep travelling on. From what we have heard it is apparent that the target intends to join them on their travels.'_

'Are they aware of what she has done?'

'_Not yet, sir, but they know she has come from C.R.M.C and they have discussed asking her about her past amongst themselves so a revelation can't be too far away now, sir, and there is something else. Do you want still want Agent Tarmaria and I to take her out when she has revealed herself?_

'No,' was the reply, 'there is a change of plan.'

'_Very well, sir, may I have permission to ask why?'_

'Certainly, Agent Skiver. As you are no doubt aware I have been attending a meeting here at C.R.M.C. During this meeting one of the employees had the audacity to discredit your report by suggesting you had lied that the target was in the company of Captain Jack Harkness and one of the Heavenly Host. As you are aware a Tricestrian never lies and it is a grave dishonour to accuse one of such behaviour because of this we will no longer work with the C.R.M.C but will do all we can to assist the target and her companions.'

'_Very well, sir. What are the new plans?'_

'You and Agent Tarmaria are to follow the target and her companions, co-operate with them, and if Captain Harkness does indeed have a Vortex Manipulator and chooses to use it you must ensure that you travel with them. Stay with the target at all times, is that understood?'

'_Yes, sir, loud and clear,' _answered Skiver. _'One more thing before I go, sir, the captain and the Heavenly Host have just being talking amongst themselves and it appears the target is one of those rare humans with the "second sight." I feel this could be an important development, sir.'_

'Yes you're right there, Skiver, perhaps our target has a part to play in the oncoming war.'

'_I shall keep you informed, sir,' _Skiver promised.

With that he gave a quick salute to his superior and cut the video link.


	6. Chapter 5: Skiver and Tarmaria

**Chapter 5: Skiver and Tarmaria**

'Ianto and I have been talking and we think you should come with us but on one condition,' announced Jack.

'And what's that?' Sinead asked.

'You tell us who you are,' Ianto answered.

'I already told you who I am. I'm Sinead O'Brien,' she said, to the air in front of her, trying to make out where Ianto stood. In the morning light it was virtually impossible to see his translucent form.

'You've told us your name,' Jack replied, 'but not where you came from or how you ended up here.'

'Does it really matter? I'm no threat to you, captain, if that's what you're worried about.'

'You might be no threat but your former employers sure as hell can be.'

'What do you mean?' she asked; a mask of innocence upon her face.

'Don't play dumb with me, missy, back at the wreckage I saw the C.R.M.C logo on the ship and I know who they are and what they do with renegades like you. Now tell me everything now or I'll blast you outta the galaxy.'

He withdrew his Webley from its holster and, cocking the trigger, pointed into straight at Sinead's head.

'Blasting me to shreds won't get you anywhere, Captain Harkness. Gee I can see how you and him (she pointed at Ianto) are so suited to each other. You're both as obnoxious and rude as each other.'

'Just tell us what we want to know!' Jack demanded the anger evident in his voice.

Knowing how volatile and ruthless his lover could be when he lost his temper Ianto made his way over to Jack and began to smooth his hair. This action always seemed to calm Jack and when he had calmed down a little Ianto leant over and whispered in his ear:

'She's right, Jack, shouting her won't help us. Let me try talking to her.'

'Ok if you think it'll work but she's a stubborn one, that one,' Jack whispered back.

'So am I when I want to be,' the angel smiled then, turning to Sinead, he said:

'I answered all your questions earlier including your tedious metaphysical hypothesise now it seems only fair that you answer our queries, wouldn't you say, ma'am?'

Sinead sighed. Ianto was right it was only fair that she spoke about her own hardship since Jack and Ianto had spoken of theirs. It wouldn't be fair to get them to tell her their story and deny them hers in return.

'You're right, Ianto, I'm sorry. Before I start though I feel I should warn you both that my story will shock and possibly anger you, I know it does me.'

Then she told them everything from being employed by the Cosmos Rock Mining Company to the deaths of miners, through to her reaction to the cover-up and eventual escape. When she had finished both her listeners where in shock. It was Jack who recovered first.

'Right,' he said; a look of absolute resolution upon his face, 'that settles it. You're coming with us, Sinead, then we're going to find some way to stop them and find out what's really in that pit!!'

'Thank you, captain,' she replied, gratefully, 'but where are we going?'

'Anywhere this baby can take us,' he answered, pointing to the Vortex Manipulator that was strapped to his wrist, 'all you have to do is hold on tight then off we go.'

'Now?' she asked.

'Yeah, there's no point in wasting anymore time here.'

With that Jack programmed the co-ordinates into the Vortex Manipulator. When he was ready Sinead grabbed his hand and Ianto folded his arms around Jack's waist in a loving embrace. None of them noticed the two Tricestrians grab hold of the bottom of Jack's greatcoat before they all disappeared in a blue flash.

TWTWTW

It was pitch black in the streets. The only light was coming from the massive searchlights scanning the skies above London for signs of the Luftwaffe airplanes that had been plaguing the city every night for the last three months. Far below, in the city, the citizens were on tender hooks; anxiously listening for the wail of the air-raid sirens that would signal their decent into the Anderson shelters.

In a dark alley a sudden blue flash appeared before Jack, Ianto, Sinead and the two Tricestrians (although Jack and his companions were still unaware of their presence) emerged. Jack took one look around his surroundings and flashed a beaming smile which showed most of his pearly-white teeth.

'This is more like it,' he said, joyously.

'But where or when is this?' asked Sinead.

'We're on earth during the height of the London Blitz. The best time there ever was!!' exclaimed Jack. 'Come on let's take a look around. Just hope we don't meet a past version of myself; then we'll be in trouble.'

Just as they set off the loud wail of the air-raid siren sounded.

'What on earth's that dreadful noise?' cried Sinead.

'An air-raid warning siren,' answered Jack, 'and when there's one of those sounding you can guarantee that a torrent of German bombs won't be far behind!! Come on let's get down into one of the Underground stations. We'll be safer in there.'

Finding the entrance to the nearest Underground station Jack and his companions made their way down the wooden escalators only to discover that the station was already crowded full of people trying to find safety from the bombs. There were people and their belongings lying all across the station often lying camped up.

Feeling frustrated Jack turned to Ianto and whispered (so that the people around them couldn't hear him):

'See if you can find us a space to rest, please, Ianto.'

'Of course,' he replied, taking to the air on soft, silent, wing beats.

As Jack sat waiting for Ianto to return he felt someone tap lightly on his shoulder. Turning to face the person he saw a tall man with a short moustache and brown hair. Like Jack he was wearing an RAF uniform, his cap tucked under one arm.

'What the blazers are you doing here, man?' he asked Jack, clearly he thought the former Time Agent was a genuine officer in the RAF.

'I was er... to far away from the barracks, sir, when I heard the sirens going off,' Jack said hurriedly.

'What squadron are from?' the other man asked.

'The 133rd Squadron, Group 12, sir,' answered Jack.

'Ah,' laughed the man, 'one of the Eagle Squadrons, I believe. What's your name, then?'

'Captain Jack Harkness,' replied Jack, immediately getting to his feet and saluting the other gentleman.

'Well then captain let's see if we can get you back with your squadron.' At that moment the RAF officer just happened to notice Sinead. 'Well now and who's your rather pretty, young, friend? Is this the reason who where too far from your barracks, hey captain,' he said nudging Jack.

'Yes, sir,' answered Jack secretly rolling his eyes.

'You Yanks, always after our women, hey, well at least you American volunteers are trying to help the war effort now if only we could convince your president to do the same, hey? Now then let's see if we can't get you and your lady-friend here somewhere warmer and drier to stay and maybe some clean clothes, you both look like you've been wearing the same clothes for a week. Come along then, old chap.'

As Jack and Sinead were lead away by the officer Jack hoped Ianto would be able to find him again.

TWTWTW

Once again Sir Pilfer's videophone was ringing. He answered and this time it was Agent Tarmaria's face that appeared on the screen.

'_Sha-tuck,' _she greeted Sir Pilfer and he returned the greeting.

'What have you to report, Agent Tarmaria?' he asked.

'_I report that, by way of Captain Jack Harkness' Vortex Manipulator, Agent Skiver and I are now on earth during the period of earth history known as the Second World War. We are currently hiding in one of the pockets of the captain's big coat and I can assure you, sir, that neither the captain, the target or the Heavenly Host are aware of this.'_

'Excellent both of you!! Now do you have any further developments to report?'

'_Indeed we do, Sir Pilfer, the captain and the Heavenly Host are now aware that the target is a renegade from the Cosmos Rock Mining Company. They were made aware of this fact not long before we arrived in this time period, sir. What are your orders?'_

'Keep lying low. Don't revel yourself just yet. Being stuck in earth's past, as you are, those people will not have heard or seen of our race before and to revel yourselves in their presence could be disastrous; timelines and everything, is that clear?'

'_Perfectly, sir, I will be report back as soon as more is known.'_

TWTWTW

The barracks of the 112th Squadron were warm and inviting; a world a way from the damp, cold and squalid existence of the Underground station. Men (all of them officers) and women swamped the dancehall trying, at least, to enjoy themselves to despite the hostilities going on around them. Both Jack and Sinead had been given fresh clothes and, as a result, were both feeling a lot cleaner and fresher.

'Hey gorgeous,' one of the officers called out to Sinead, 'how about you ditch that Yank and I'll show you how the British have a good time,' he winked at her, 'nice legs.'

'How dare you?!' she roared. 'Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I'm some mere object for you and your colleagues to ogle at!'

Upon hearing her accent one of the other officers shouted out:

'Hey she's a Paddy!'

'Oh so your all racist as well as sexist. We'll I will tell you this: I happen to be a Research Assistant for a very important organisation.'

'You do what?!' exclaimed the officer.

'She works for the Cabinet War Office,' added Jack, hastily.

'Well,' said another solider, 'it's good to see the women doing their bit for the war.'

'What are you doing?' whispered Sinead. 'That man needed taking down a peg or two. He was being racist and sexist.'

'Yeah I know but we're centuries away from your time,' Jack whispered back, 'attitudes are different here to what you're used to. I've been here before so from now on just let me do the talking, ok?'

Although Sinead was still angry at the officer's attitude she also knew Jack was right and she relented; albeit reluctantly.

'Come on,' said Jack, 'I'll get you a drink and things will seem a hell of a lot better.'

Half an hour later and things certainly were better for Sinead now that she had had several gin and tonics poured down her throat by the officers who certainly seemed taken by her. Jack watched as she was lead to the dance floor by one of the officers before slipping outside and up the flight of stairs that led to the dancehall's roof; after all Captain Jack Harkness loved roofs they gave him a place of solitude in which to sit and think.

TWTWTW

Up on the roof the world seemed an entirely different place to the one in dancehall. In there the world had seemed calm, peaceful and sedate. In fact if it wasn't for all the RAF officers milling about the place one would almost be forgiving for thinking there wasn't a war going on at all but here, up on the roof, things were different. The chaos, death and destruction of war were clear for all to see. Barrage balloons hung in the sky. Above which the sound of aeroplane engines could be heard then came the whistling of the bombs.

Jack watched as the bombs exploded on buildings; destroying them instantly. While he watched his thoughts turned to Ianto. Where was the angel? He must be still in the tube station, after all, he had still being searching for somewhere for them to camp when the RAF officer had found Jack and Sinead and escorted them to his barracks. Oh Ianto, thought Jack, where are you, my love?

There was no mistaking the soft Welsh lit in the voice that answered: 'Right here beside you, as always.'

'Where did you spring from?' Jack asked, turning to see Ianto beside him.

'From the tube station,' answered Ianto.

'But how did you find me?'

'Jack, I'm your guardian angel. I could find you even if you where at the ends of the earth,' dead-panned Ianto.

He sat down beside the captain with his hands clasped together. His eyes were vacant with a far away expression on them. Jack knew Ianto's mannerisms well enough to know that the young angel was currently deep in thought.

'Penny for them?' Jack asked him.

'What?'

'Your thoughts, Ianto. What's the matter?'

'When can we leave this place, Jack?'

'What?! You're kidding, right? This is one of the best periods in your planet's history and you want to leave? I thought you, of all people, would love this period, Ianto. You know the glamour and sophistication of the fashions of this period is very much up your street.'

'And if I was still alive I might have enjoyed it but not now. Not in this; well condition, for want of a better word.'

'What do you mean? Is it because you can't try the fashions on yourself on account of the no physical contact with anything other than me thing?'

'No.'

'Then why do you want to leave?'

When Ianto next spoke it was if he was talking to himself. 'All those people down there are fighting a war that they didn't even start. Heck some of them aren't even soldiers, just ordinary people, but they still die and I feel it Jack, every one of them. It's not just them either it's every person in every timeline on every planet in every universe. Hundreds, millions of deaths all through time and space and I feel them all and do you know what the worst of it is? Not feeling the deaths but knowing those poor souls, many of whom think they're going to some better place, are all just heading for the darkness.'

Jack didn't know what to say. He thought that his lover would be at peace now but he wasn't. His soul was just as tortured in death as it had been in life and Jack, being Jack, just couldn't help but blame himself for that.

'There has to be something we can do, Jack,' Ianto suddenly continued.

'Like what?'

'I don't know but I have to do something, Jack, I can't just sit back and let all those souls end up in the darkness. The angels allowed me to ascend into the heavens so there has got to be a way for all the souls to ascend I just have to find it even if it means I have to return to the darkness,' he said, fearfully.

'I know you want to help but that's impossible, Ianto,' replied Jack, gently placing a hand upon the angel's back in comfort.

'Look at me, Jack; I'm the angel of a man that died in the early 21st century currently travelling through time and space with an escapee from the 53rd century and a man from the 51st who cannot die. _Nothing_ is impossible!!'

Jack sighed, 'All right you've made your point but I will tell you this. If you're gonna do this thing then I'm coming with you, ok?'

'I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Jack,' smiled Ianto.

Suddenly, from inside the building, there came a loud, feminine scream.

TWTWTW

Jack dashed down the stairs, taking them two at a time, with Ianto hovering above him, the angel's wings flapping frantically as he desperately tried to keep up with his lover.

When they reached the dancehall they could clearly see two rats sitting upon the table except these appeared to be no ordinary rats as in their paws they each held a bow, arrows notched on the strings.

'What are they?' asked Ianto, 'I'm guessing they're no ordinary rats seeing as they appear to be anthropomorphised.'

Jack couldn't help but smile at Ianto's talent of observation. It was, after all, one of the things the captain loved about his Welshman. The ability to notice what others often did not.

'They're Tricestrians,' Jack whispered back, 'they originate on a planet in a universe, which is billions of light years from earth, called Tricest. On Tricest there were no monkeys so rats evolved into the most intelligent life forms instead. They're in the spying trade and are often hired by big name organisations to spy on their rivals, in much the same way as many planets hire the Jadoon as law enforcers. The Tricestrian's small size makes it harder for their enemies to spot them, you see, and I can guarantee you that these two will have been following us for a hell of a long time.'

'Yuck! I hope not.'

'Well you know what they say; you're never more than 6 meters from a rat at any one time.'

'That's disgusting,' moaned Ianto, I...don't...like...rats!!'

'Ssh,' hushed Jack, 'they'll hear you.'

'Right so I take it they can see and hear me as well,' Ianto complained, 'and here was me thinking I'm some sort of supernatural being that can't be detected by living creatures and it turns out every bugger can bloody see me even alien rats!!!'

'Of course they can see and hear you!' cried Jack, 'their animals, albeit highly evolved ones, they still have their natural abilities that humans lost and be careful what you say about them they're a very honourable people and it doesn't pay to offend or upset them.'

'Why? They don't look as if they can do much harm they're hardly bigger than my hand, Jack,' Ianto scorned. 'What they gonna do? Prick everyone in this room to death with those matchstick sized arrows?'

'This isn't something to mock, Ianto, those arrows are poisonous and yes they do carry enough poison to kill a human and I know they can't hurt you but they could easily injure or kill everyone else in this room so don't go upsetting them, ok?'

'Message understood,' replied Ianto.

Turning to the two Tricestrians Jack asked: 'Who are you? Who were you sent by and what is your purpose?'

It was Skiver you replied: 'I am agent Skiver and this (he pointed at Tarmaria) is my colleague agent Tarmaria. We were sent by our superior, Sir Pilfer, the head of the Tricestrian spies to return the woman that you have been travelling with to the Cosmos Rock Mining Company.'

('Good Lord!!' exclaimed one of the officers to his colleague. 'Those bally rats can talk!!')

'You'll never take me back to that place of oppression!!' roared Sinead. 'I'd rather die first.'

'That can be arranged,' answered Skiver, straining his bowstring tighter.

'There's no need for that,' answered Jack hurriedly, 'besides I don't think you're superior or his employers would be impressed if you reported back to them that you had killed the woman.'

Realising the captain was right Skiver lowered his bow and arrow. By this point a large crowd had gathered round to stair in wonder and awe at the Tricestrians.

'What are they?' one woman asked. 'They look like rats but they can speak. How is that possible?'

At that moment the owner of the dancehall came forward. She was a rather plumb yet squat woman with hands like bludgeons in which she carried a large, old-fashioned carpet beater.

'I don't care if these creatures can speak or not,' she said with a strong Cockney accent. 'I en't having no dirty 'orrible rats in my establishment.'

With that she raised the carpet beater up over her head to bring it down on the two Tricestrians.

'No!!' shouted Jack, 'Don't!!'

But it was to no avail as the woman brought the carpet beater down on the Tricestrians. At that same moment, however, Skiver fired the arrow which had been taut to his bow. If flew through the air before embedding itself in the woman's arm causing her to cry out in pain.

Almost immediately one of the officers raised his gun to fire at the Tricestrians. Turning to Ianto and Sinead Jack whispered: 'I think it's time we got out of here.'

Getting out the Vortex Manipulator he pushed some of the buttons on it and urged his companions to hold on tightly once more.

'Don't think you can escape us that easily, captain,' said Skiver as he and Tarmaria leapt onto Jack's greatcoat just as the captain and his companions disappeared into a flash of blue light.

'What the bloody hell were those creatures?' an officer asked.

'Something beyond our world, I think, sir,' replied someone else.

TWTWTW

Once more Jack, Ianto, Sinead and the Tricestrians found themselves in another place in time and space. Although it was nightfall in this new place they could clearly see they were in a forest.

'Where are we now?' asked Sinead.

'Far away from where we were,' answered Jack. 'This is the planet Poosh. Look up and you can see what was once the Lost Moon of Poosh. Not many races come here so we should be ok for a while. Now get some rest all of you.

Once the tents were set up and they had bid each other goodnight Jack, Ianto and Sinead went to sleep leaving the Tricestrians to reflect on the fact they had revealed themselves in front of primitive creatures. Sir Pilfer would not be pleased.


	7. Chapter 6: Journey to World of the Dead

Hi all,

Sorry it's been a while but here is another two chapters for you to read. I hope you all enjoy them. Please R n R.

**Chapter 6: Journey to the World of the Dead**

The morning sun shone through the trees on Poosh. Ianto lay beside Jack, in their tent, listening to the captain's rhythmic breathing with a slight sense of resentfulness. Oh how he longed to be able to breathe again and touch things and drink coffee again, oh how he missed coffee. Still, at least the angels had granted him the ability to touch Jack that was a God send.

Being dead meant Ianto didn't need any sleep but he had lain down beside his captain, anyway, knowing that Jack could only sleep, and his body get the rest it so desperately needed, with Ianto holding him. Ianto, for his part, had spent most of the night lying awake on his back his mind replaying the events of the last 6 months over and over. His "life" certainly had changed over that time but at least he was with Jack. He just hoped that one day he could free the rest of the dead from the darkness and give them the same opportunity that he himself had been given.

Sure that Jack was fast asleep and wouldn't wake anytime soon Ianto stepped out into the morning sun to bathe his wings. Close by, on top of a falling tree trunk, sat the two Tricestrians, Skiver and Tarmaria. Now that they were a way from danger Ianto found the opportunity to study the two creatures he was not surprised by them, for his job at Torchwood had taught him that there were many weird and wonderful species in the universe, nevertheless, he was curious about them.

Looking closely had them he could see that there were, in fact, two different species of rat. The female, Tarmaria, was a black rat; her long, tail hanging over the edge of the tree trunk while the male, Skiver, was a brown rat and, therefore, the larger of the two. It was clear the two were much more at ease now as they sat and washed their faces.

Suddenly they became aware of his presence and looked at him with their beady, black eyes and their noses twitching.

'Yes, can we help you?' asked Skiver, somewhat abruptly.

'Back in the 1940s,' Ianto said suddenly. 'You poisoned that women with you arrows. Will she die? Is the poison deadly? Only Jack said that it could be fatal to humans.'

'A full dosage would have killed her, yes,' answered Skiver, 'but the amount the women received was only a small quantity. It will merely make her weak and drowsy for a few days.'

'But why actually poison people though?'

'When you are no bigger than 20 cm it can be your only method of defence,' answered Tarmaria.

Suddenly Jack's American drawl could be heard from one of the tents:

'Come back to bed, Ianto,' he whined.

'Best go, Ianto, your captain wants you. There's a good, loyal, angel,' mocked Skiver.

TWTWTW

'What do you want, Jack?' snapped Ianto, venting the frustration the Tricestrians made him feel.

'Ianto let me make love to you.'

'What, with those wretched creatures out there bloody spying on us all the time!!'

'So, what's your problem?'

'Jack, I don't want them hearing us getting intimate plus, what about Sinead?'

'She's fast asleep. Aww come on, Ianto, what's the point in being able to physically touch you if you won't let me actually express my love for you?'

Ianto was silent for a long time. At length Jack asked: 'This is about something more than the risk of being heard by those Tricestrians, isn't it?'

'You never said it,' Ianto answered, meekly. 'I was lying there, on the floor of that desolate Floor 13 at Thames House with those bastard 456 mocking us; dying in your arms and you couldn't even say it then.'

'Say what, Ianto?'

'That you bloody loved me,' he practically screamed at the captain. 'I said it to you and waited, desperately, for you to say it back. The one thing I wanted to hear you say before I died, Jack, and you weren't even man enough to say it.'

For once Jack was silent. Ianto's words were hitting home because for Jack this was his biggest regret of the whole 456 incident. Bigger than his regret of being the one responsible for giving Clem's friends to the 456 in 1965, bigger than his regret at killing his own grandson, Steven, and having his daughter, Alice; Steven's mother disown him for the rest of her life. Bigger, in fact, than the regret he felt in actually been the one who had led Ianto to his death. Yes bigger than all these things was the fact he had never told the Welshman that he had loved him as the man lay dying. His only chance (or so he thought at the time) of admitting his true feelings to Ianto and he had let it pass him by except, in Jack's eyes, it wasn't that simple because he had to go on watching the ones he loved die before he had even got to know them. Surely it was so much easier to pretend not to love than watch another lover be taken, much too soon, by the darkness.

Expect now, he realised; the angels had given him another chance, hadn't they? Ianto was back with him and this time he _could_ no, scratch that, he _would_, not just, admit to Ianto how much he loved him but show him as well. Taking a deep breath; he sighed and said:

'I know this is probably way too late and I'll understand if you shun it but I love you, Ianto Jones, and the reason I couldn't tell you when you were alive was that I've loved and lost so many people in my past and you'd think it would get easier but it never does. Every time I lose a loved one it destroys me inside but now, with you, I've been given a second chance. You and I have forever now, I cannot die and you're already dead, to show each other how much we love each other.'

'Jack, that was beautiful. Thank you,' whispered Ianto before leaning in for a passionate kiss with his lover.

'Come on,' Jack breathed, pulling out of the kiss, 'let's go to bed,' he winked.

TWTWTW

Jack began to remove Ianto's clothes in a delicate manner as though the angel were made of porcelain which may shatter and break if he was too rough with it. He ran a soft finger up Ianto's thigh, across his hips and chest, until he reached the wings; feeling every texture of the man that he thought he had lost forever; kissing every part of Ianto's body and watching as those blue eyes sparkled at him with such love and passion. It had been so long since Jack had had Ianto underneath him; wanting him so badly and the sight of it made Jack's cock hard and his heart stir.

'I love you,' he whispered before pulling Ianto into such a passionate embrace. Their tongues crashing into each other's mouths both desperate to taste the sweet flavour of the other.

Feeling Ianto's erect penis pulsing against him Jack began to gently roll his tongue over the shaft taking in the salty taste of his lover. Needing to taste every inch of the man he had missed so much in the 6 months they were parted. He drew Ianto's penis deeper and deeper into his mouth each time sucking harder. The sound of Ianto's moaning was music to his ears.

'You like that, don't you?' Jack said; his voice smooth with seduction.

'Oh God, yeah,' Ianto moaned.

'Want me to stop?' Jack teased.

'No, please, don't stop,' Ianto panted.

Sensing Ianto was at his mercy Jack prepared himself then, gently rolling Ianto over, buried himself deep inside his lover. A soft moan erupted from Ianto as he lay with his eyes closed; letting himself become lost in the feeling of Jack rhythmically thrusting in and out of him the smell of 51st century pheromones and sex overloading his senses.

Jack began to caress Ianto's wings, tenderly stroking the soft feathers, touching the angel intimately. Ianto's fingers curled into the sleeping bag as Jack's strokes send him into a state of pure ecstasy. Still keeping one hand on Ianto's wings Jack gently reached down and began to stroke and tease the tip of the angel's penis rubbing in time with his rhythmic thrusting.

'Please, Jack, don't stop,' he panted, so close to orgasm that it hurt.

Sensing that his lover was close Jack began to thrust harder and deeper into him. Ianto felt his resolve crumble as he reached his zenith and let out a long, powerful moan, his seed spraying all over the sleeping bag. He felt Jack moan in the same orgasmic pleasure and a few moments later felt the sensation of warm cum in his anus.

Panting and gasping for breath they lay back entwined in each other's arms.

TWTWTW

It was several hours later before Jack and Ianto emerged from their tent. The sun was at its highest zenith and both the captain and the angel had to shield their eyes from its intensity as it beamed down on them.

Sitting on the fallen tree trunk, where the Tricestrians had been sitting earlier, was Sinead. She looked up as she heard their approach.

'Ah you do decide to join us,' she said, sardonically. 'The way you two were going at it I thought you'd be in there all day!!'

'You mean you could here us?' Ianto blushed (and if Sinead could see him clearly enough she would have probably thought he looked cute when he blushed).

'Yeah, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole galaxy heard you; the amount of noise you were making.'

'Where's the Tricestrians?' Ianto asked; eager to change the subject and save his embarrassment, honestly he thought death would involve a lot less blushing and awkward moments than this.

'Oh them? They went off over there,' she answered pointing to some bushes further into the forest. 'Probably to send another report to their boss. Wretched creatures!'

'Yeah, well, so long as we stay one step ahead of them and don't inform them of what we plan to do we'll be ok,' said Jack.

'And what _do _you plan to do?' she asked.

'Should we tell her?' Ianto asked, leaning over and whispering into Jack's ear.

'I think so,' Jack whispered back. 'We can trust her.'

'Well?'

'Jack and I plan to enter the World of the Dead and free all the pitiable souls trapped there and find them a way to ascend into the heavens,' answered Ianto, jubilantly.

'What!!' exclaimed Sinead. 'Are you crazy? You said yourself, Ianto, that there was nothing in that place but eternal darkness and that you were glad to be out of it so why allow yourself to go back there?'

'Because I feel them,' he answered. 'The souls of the dead: I feel them in that place, confused, lost, longing to return home and I want to help them. Why should only a few souls be allowed the luxury of a heavenly paradise, why not all of them? I have friends in that place, friends from my life, who have never done any harm to anyone; in fact, they protected earth in the 21st century. Why should they be stuck in that desolate darkness? They should be allowed to have the afterlife I have received and I'm going to ensure they obtain that.'

'But how?'

'By returning to the heavens to ask my mentor how she made her way into the World of the Dead to rescue my soul.'

'Do you think your plan will work?'

'I don't know but I have to try.'

With that he stretched his wings and took off into the air. Jack and Sinead watched as he flew higher and higher until he was no more than a speck in the sky then he vanished from sight.

TWTWTW

Far above in the heavens Ayla was once again observing the scene below her. She had heard the conversation between her apprentice and his companions so she knew that Ianto was on his way to visit her. She was worried. Entering the World of the Dead to rescue Ianto's soul had been like child's play for her but for Ianto it would be torture.

As soon as Ianto arrived in the heavens she rushed to greet him. Almost immediately he opened his mouth to speak but, before he could, she said:

'I have been watching you, Ianto, I heard your conversation between the captain and the young woman so I already know what you intend to do.'

'So you will help me?' he asked her gleefully.

'Although my heart is telling me no, in my head I know that, despite your desire to be loyal to me, you are so determined to undertake this task that you will not listen to me at this moment in time so, yes, I will help you but mark my words, Ianto Jones, this will be no easy mission for you and to complete it and come out the other side the same person as when you went in will require great strength of mind for the World of the Dead will dissolve all of your will.'

'But I don't understand you entered it to save me and your will doesn't seem dissolved,' he stated.

'Your captain is right you do have a great talent for observation,' she smiled. 'The reason my will has not been dissolved, Ianto, is because I was never a living being. I was "born" here thousands of years ago, therefore, the World of the Dead cannot affect me but you, my young student, are different. You were once a man, a living person, who had a death but was saved from that death by myself. Once you enter the World of the Dead you will cease to be angelic and all the pain, suffering and heartbreak you felt during that death will be returned to you and it will break you and I will be powerless to stop it, do you understand?'

'Yes, of course, Ayla but it doesn't change how I feel about this. I _have _to go back to the World of the Dead, whatever the cost, to help save the souls of my friends and family and the thousands of others that are trapped in that horrifying place.'

'Then I can do nothing more than show the means of how to get you and your friends there,' she resigned.

TWTWTW

'I know the way!!' cried Ianto, as he landed amongst Jack and Sinead. 'Jack, do you have your Vortex Manipulator?'

'Yeah, sure I do,' he answered.

'Then type in these numbers. 321478 and an oscillating 9 and 6.'

'Ok, I got those.'

'Hold on,' said Sinead. 'What's going on? What vortex codes have you given him, surely the World of the Dead lies beyond the vortex?'

'It does. These are the codes to nearest place in time and space where someone is about die.' answered Ianto, triumphantly.

'Ok, so these codes take us to a place where some poor sod is about to die, then what?'

'Then we follow the soul into the World of the Dead.'

'And your mentor told you to do this, did she?' asked Sinead.

'Yes, she said these codes,' answered Ianto, 'were the only way that we could all go to the World of the Dead on account that you're both still alive and cannot just enter it like I can.' He turned to Jack and said. 'That is if you still want to come, sir.'

'Of course I do, Ianto!' cried Jack. 'I said I would help you, remember and I meant it.'

'Thank you. Sinead?'

'Hey if two lads are going then I'm coming too, got it?'

They got it.

'No doubt our two Tricestrian friends will be joining us,' she added, sarcastically.

'Yeah well remember what I said; tell them nothing,' Jack reminded them.

'I have no intention of telling them,' replied Sinead.

'Me neither,' added Ianto.

At that moment the two Tricestrians returned from the woods.

'What is going on here?' asked Skiver.

'Where moving on,' answered Jack.

'But where to?' asked Tarmaria.

'That is our business and not yours,' answered the captain, harshly. 'Come if you must but don't bother to even think about asking any more questions regarding our destination.'

There was to reply from the Tricestrians so Jack, instead, concentrated on typing the vortex code for the place where someone was about to die.

'Right I've got it,' he announced. 'Are we already?'

They were.

'In that case off we go!!'

With that he pressed the button and once again they all disappeared in a blue flash.

TWTWTW

'Oh,' said Ianto, noticing the bombs falling from the sky 'Looks like we're back in Word War Two.'

'Yeah,' answered Jack, 'and it's London again though not the same date.'

'What date is it?' asked Sinead.

'1st May 1941 which, if I remember rightly, means we're on the tail-end of the Blitz this time.'

Suddenly, before any else could speak, there was a loud explosion from behind them. A bomb had struck one of the nearby houses; blasting it to the ground.

'Come on!!' cried Jack. 'These could be our people. Let's go, guys.'

They tore off down the street. The Tricestrians clinging on for dear life to the coat-tails of Jack's greatcoat and Ianto flying overhead. When they reached the now burning rubble they stood in awe. A small crowd had gathered and Jack rushed between, them shouting:

'Stand back and let us through. We're the ARP.'

He flashed a piece of psychic paper that he had acquired from somewhere and people began to let him through.

Moving through the rubble Jack began inspecting the wreckage for any signs of casualties. It was hard going as there was so much debris to wade through. Suddenly he felt something cool beside his shoulder.

'Ianto?'

'Yeah it's me, Jack. I think I've found the residents of this property.'

'Where are they?'

'Over there by that pillar,' he said pointing to a beam which was had fallen from what had been the roof. 'There's something you should know Jack.'

'What is it?' asked Jack but, somewhere deep down inside his heart, he knew what the angel was going to say.

'They're dead,' replied Ianto, tenderly.

'How many?'

'Three. One of which...was a child,' Ianto said, his eyes full of shock. He said seen death before while at Torchwood. He had even experienced death (his own) first hand but this was too much; just too, too much.

'Show me,' was all Jack said.

Ianto was right the three people whose bodies lay dead were indeed the occupants of the now destroyed house. They lay amongst the rubble; their feet sticking out from under the pillar that had collapsed on them. At the bottom of what was the garden stood an Anderson shelter.

'Looks like they were trying to make a break for the Anderson shelter when the bomb hit and the beam must have fallen on them and crushed them,' concluded Jack.

'At least it will have been a quick death,' said Sinead, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Jack bent down to brush a stray hair away from the little boy's face. He looked no older than 10 and, as he lay with his eyes closed beneath the rubble, looked if he was merely sleeping. If only that were true! Not matter how many times Jack visited this particular timeframe, before or after he had met the Doctor, it never stopped shocking him at the amount of innocent civilian lives that had been lost in this war and the worst of it was; was not the deaths themselves but the fact that he could do nothing to stop them for stopping them would alter the timelines of these people and create unthinkable paradoxes.

The sound of Ianto's voice broke Jack from his retrieve.

'Look,' he heard Ianto say, 'over there! It's the souls of the people that have just died.'

'Yes,' he heard Sinead reply, 'I can see them.'

'Where?' he asked.

'Over there,' answered Ianto, pointing to a spot a short distance away. 'Can't you see them, Jack?'

'Nope.'

'Well Ianto and I can see them,' answered Sinead, 'so I would have thought that you could too.'

'Yes but Ianto is dead himself and you are endowed with the "second sight" I am neither of these things so, therefore, it means that the only dead soul I will able to see is Ianto's.'

Suddenly Ianto moved towards the dead family.

'Ianto,' called Jack. 'Where are you going?'

'To talk to those people before they pass on into the darkness,' he replied.

Naturally his two companions (and the two Tricestrians who were still clinging to Jack's greatcoat) followed him. Ianto and Sinead went right up to the family but Jack hung back, after all, there was no point trying to join a conversation when he was only ever going to hear one side of it. Better to hang back and let his lover and the former Research Assistant do the talking.

The family were still wearing their clothes. The father wore a traditional suit and in his hand he held a smoking pipe. The mother was wearing a red dress with white polka-dots and it was clear her silk stockings had been painted on; an indication; if ever there was one that this was wartime as silk stockings (there were no tights in 1940s) were in short supply which resulted in a lot of the women of this era painting them on. Her hair was elegantly rolled at the front but had been left loose at the back around her shoulders (another fashion of the war) and her lips had been painted with bright red lipstick.

The boy was also dressed in typically war-time clothes. A blazer and shirt and a small pair of woollen shorts. With black shoes and socks that went half-way up his ankles. Around his neck, on a string which was attached to a cardboard box, was his government issued gas mask.

The first thing that Sinead noticed about the family, as she stepped forward to greet them, was that they all appeared as translucent and Ianto did to her. The second thing she noticed was that they appeared to be unaware of either her presence or that of her angelic companion. Instead they seemed to be just staring about, wide-eyed with fear, as if they were crazed or in shock.

Slowly Sinead eased herself forward.

'Excuse me,' she began, not really knowing what to say. After all what did one say to a small group of people who had just died? 'I'm sorry to burst into your home like this (or rather what was your home, she thought to herself) but I just wanted to make sure that you were all ok.'

'Are we ok?' repeated the mother. 'How can we be ok? We're dead. The bomb killed us. I know it did. I can see our bodies lying over there under that beam.' She began to break down into hysterics.

'There, there now, Fiona,' said her husband, patting her on the back. 'Stiff up-a-lip and all that, old gal, we're British; after all and no ruddy Grim Reaper is going to get us down.'

'But Frank we're dead. This is it. There's no going back and we'll never see anyone again. I won't see any of the girls at the Lib again and you won't see your ARP chums and,' she began to really wail now, 'we'll never see our families again!!! And our Arthur; he's only a boy, Frank, he's too young to die. He hasn't had a life yet!!'

Sinead felt her heard break for the poor woman but could she do? There was nothing to be done for them now. They were dead and soon they would be making the journey into the darkness of the World of the Dead that Ianto had so often spoken about.

After a few moments she said: 'I know you're upset right now bu-'

'How you know what I'm feeling right now,' interrupted the mother. 'You're not dead!! Look at you; you still have skin and bones and are still breathing the ruddy air.'

'Look I'm trying to help you here!!!' snapped Sinead. 'My companion and I are trying to help you.'

'Your companion?'

'Yes, that man over there,' she said pointing at Ianto.

'Hello,' he said cheerfully and waved a hand.

'You're an angel!!' exclaimed the mother, noticing Ianto's wings. 'That must mean we've been accepted into Heaven. Frank, this young man has come to take us to an eternal paradise, haven't you?'

Ianto just looked down at his hands, not knowing what to say. How could he look at this woman, who already been so hysterical over her and her family's death, in the eye and tell them that only the select few gained a heavenly afterlife and, that in reality, she and her family, like so many others before them and so many others after them, were destined for an eternity in the abyss. He just couldn't do it.

Fortunately he was saved by a sudden rippling noise coming from a short distance away. In the next moment they could all see that a small opening, almost like a rupture, had appeared a few feet away. Suddenly the family, as if in a complete stupor, began to move towards the cut.

'Where are you going?' Sinead demanded.

'We don't know,' answered the mother. 'There's just something compelling us to go through that gap.'

'Ianto, stop them, they're headed for the darkness!!!' cried Sinead, desperately.

'I can't,' he answered, solemnly.

'Why not?'

She reared on him angrily and tried to grab at him, momentarily forgetting that she would just pass through his transparent form, and fell through him to land face first on the ground.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

'Yeah, I'm ok but why didn't you stop them?' she asked, the tears in her eyes.

'Because in seeing them I remembered what it was like to die. When you die you're upset at the thought of lingering around the place where you died so when the rupture appears you're compelled to enter it; hoping that whatever lies on the other side is better than the distress you're feeling right now. Only when you get through that crack do you realise that what's on the other side is worse than your own death.'

'So stop them before they get to witness that realisation.'

'Don't you understand that I can't? Their souls are in so much anguish right now that they'd never believe me that lies beyond that gap is worse than what they are witnessing right now.'

'Then what do we do?' she demanded.

'The only thing we can do,' he answered. 'Follow them through. Quickly, before the rupture closes!!!'

Without needing to be told twice Sinead sprinted towards the cut and ran straight through it. Ianto followed her, pausing only to shout back to Jack:

'Come on, Jack, this way. Hurry!!'

The captain ran towards the portal. His ran so fast that the two Tricestrians had to hold on even tighter to his greatcoat as it flapped in the wind. Then, just as Jack had made it through the portal, it sealed itself up; leaving the crowd gathered around the bombed out house none the wiser.

TWTWTW

Darkness, as far as the eye could see; nothing but perpetual darkness. It was so dark that Sinead could not see her hand in front of her face and, if it wasn't for the fact that Jack had his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to guide her along, she would probably have been lost by now. Neither of them could tell if the family from the bombed out wartime house were still in front of them or not.

Suddenly Ianto had an idea. He turned to Jack and said:

'This unearthly light that surrounds me Jack; it's very bright, isn't it?'

'Yeah, so?!' exclaimed Jack, wondering why on earth his lover way worrying about the brightness of a mythical light at a time like this.

'I was thinking that maybe I could fly over ahead so that you and Sinead could use the light to see your way.'

'What a brilliant idea, Ianto!! You're so clever.'

'Thank you,' Ianto blushed.

With that he took to the air. Once he was high above them, Jack and Sinead were able to use his heavenly light to see in front of them as it cast long beams of light over their surroundings. Not that there was much to see. Everywhere they looked was dark and barren. Every tree, bush or plant-life they passed was dead and wilting. Normally there would be birds singing in the trees, bees buzzing in the flowers; as they collected the pollen, and the wind would be heard rustling through the branches but here everything was deathly silent and still.

A little further ahead they could clearly see the family of bomb victims making their way towards a figure in the distance; joining the throng of other poor souls. There were thousands of them. All from different times. Men and women from the Middle Ages, the Victorian era, more victims of both world wars, right the way through to the time that Ianto had originated from. There were other species here; aliens and Ianto recognised some of them from his time at Torchwood. There were Jadoon, a hoix, Siltheen and a whole host of other weird and wonderful species that he had never seen before; all making their ways towards the mysterious figure in the distance.

Eventually Jack and Sinead were able to catch up with the bomb victims. Jack was surprised, at first, when he realised that he could see and hear him and they him but he supposed this was because they were now in the World of the Dead and everyone (apart from himself and Sinead) was dead here.

Noticing him and his RAF uniform the father turned to him and said:

'They got us as well, hey old chap. What was it, stray bomb, shot down in battle?'

'Yeah, that's right I was shot down in battle,' Jack lied. 'Bastard Germans got me and blew my plane to pieces. I was dead before I hit the ground. You got any idea what's going on here, old man?'

'Haven't the foggiest, old bean, was hoping that chap in the distance might be able to tell us something when we get to him.'

Suddenly the little boy spoke: 'Mammy,' he said. 'Why are all the trees dead?'

'Hush, Arthur, not now,' she scolded him.

The boy began to weep and, upon seeing this, his mother's expression softened.

'Hush, darling, it's alright. There's a man up there who must be Saint Peter. Don't worry daddy will have a word with him and straighten everything out. Then we will be taken away from this horrible place and delivered to our eternal paradise.'

'Ianto,' called Jack and the angel flew down to him.

'Yes, what is it, cariad?' he asked.

'The figure in the distance, he isn't St Peter is he?'

'No, of course not, Jack.'

'Who is he then, do you know?'

'Of course I do. I did come here myself when I died, you know.'

'If that's the case then how come I never came to this place when I died? I've died thousands of times and I've never once seen this place.'

'That's because you've never stayed dead long enough,' answered Ianto. 'If you had you would have seen it.'

'Fair enough,' replied Jack, satisfied with his lover's answer. 'So that guy over there. Who is he?'

'He is Azrael; The Angel of Death. It is appointed task to guide the souls of the dead to the World of the Dead,' Ianto told him. Then after a few minutes he added, sarcastically, 'nice job isn't it?'

'I'll bet,' replied Jack, as they got closer and closer to Azrael.


	8. Chapter 7: The Angel of Death

**Chapter 7: The Angel of Death**

After what seemed like hours of trudging through the barren landscape; following the dead as they continued, aimlessly, toward the figure in the distance Jack, Sinead and Ianto eventually reached the once distant figure of the Angel of Death.

At first glance Azrael looked a lot like the mythical Grim Reaper for he wore a long black cloak with a hood and in his right hand he bore a scythe this, however, was were the similarities between the Reaper and Azrael ceased. For it was clear to the travellers that Azrael was an angel. Just like Ianto he had a long pair of wings protruding from his back but, while Ianto's wings were white and appeared to be from the feathers of a dove, Azrael's were jet black and had been made from the feathers of a raven, which he himself had killed and plucked himself also where as Ianto and the other angels had an unearthly, bright, white light outlining them there was no such light outlining Azrael just constant darkness.

Upon seeing the travellers approach Azrael immediately stopped what he was doing and requested they come towards him. Jack led the way with his usual confident swagger closely followed by Sinead. Ianto hung back, although he wouldn't admit it to Jack or Sinead, he was rather afraid of Azrael and wanted to put as much distance between himself and the Angel of Death as possible.

'Ah, Captain Jack Harkness,' smiled Azrael; open mouthed so that Jack could see all of his teeth which were black with decay. 'At last we meet. I knew that you would come to me eventually after all, everybody always does.'

'Yeah, well don't celebrate too much, buddy, I'm not dead yet.'

'Then why have you come here?'

Before Jack could answer, however, Azrael spotted Ianto trying (not very successfully) to hide behind Sinead. Pointing a clocked finger at the angel Azrael roared:

'You!!! The one the angels saved. Why have you returned here?'

'I have returned to free the souls that you keep imprisoned here!!' announced Ianto, his voice full of confidence and determination despite the fear he felt inside.

'Foolish boy!! Don't you know that once I send you in there you will cease to be angelic and the pain and suffering you felt at your death will return?'

'Yes, I know that, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to return there and free those souls.'

'You are strong-willed for one so young,' admitted Azrael. 'It will be easy for you to enter the World of the Dead once more,' he turned to Jack and Sinead and said, 'but for you two it will be harder. You are not yet dead. If you wish to enter the World of the Dead then you must first find your death and request that it takes you there.'

'What do you mean when you say "find your death?" We don't have a death we're not dead,' Sinead reputed.

'Oh, but you do,' answered Azrael. 'Every living thing has a death.'

'But how will we find our deaths?' asked Sinead.

'By heading down that path. A few miles down there is an opening to a planet where the people that inhabit that planet are the safe-guarders of every living being's death. Only there will you be able to see your own deaths.'

'Now hold on,' Jack suddenly said. 'I'm immortal. I don't have a death so how I am supposed to find mine?'

'Oh you have a death, captain,' announced Azrael flashing his decayed teeth once more, 'it was just sent far away from you by a blonde-haired, young, earth girl who absorbed the Vortex but could not control it.'

'Rose Tyler?'

'Yes. She may have sent your death for away from you but if you really, in your heart, want to find it; it will return to you. Now one more thing before you set off.'

'What?' asked Jack, the thought of having a death out there had unnerved him and when he became unnerved he became annoyed.

'Mr Jones stays with me. He is, after all, already dead and, therefore, no longer has a death so it would be futile for him to go with you on your quest so he stays with me.'

'No!!' cried Jack.

'You will agree to my terms, captain, or I will return you to the living world you have just come from.'

'I will never agree to that!!'

Suddenly Ianto spoke:

'Please, Jack, just agree with what he says. I know it's hard but we need to get into the World of the Dead and if this is the only way then so be it.'

'But I love you. You're, literally, my guardian angel. I need you by my side.'

'I know, cariad, but please just do this one thing; for me.'

Jack cursed himself. When Ianto said those words and gave him that puppy dog eyes expression he was giving him now there was no way the captain could resist his Welshman's requests.

'Ok I'll do it but,' he turned to Azrael, 'know this, Angel of Death, I'm doing this for Ianto and not for you or your feeble terms.'

'Very well,' answered Azrael. 'Now go, both of you, and see if you find your deaths!!!'

TWTWTW

Azrael was once more checking off the souls. Ianto sat by his side looking troubled.

'I sense that you have much you wish to ask me, young one,' said Azrael, suddenly.

'Yeah, your right, I do.'

'Then ask a way.'

'Ok,' said Ianto a little stunned at how cooperative the Angel of Death could be. 'My first question is this: Why do you let the souls go into that place knowing that all there is through there is nothingness and not the wonderful things they believe the afterlife will bring them?'

'Do you really think I enjoy doing this?!' roared Azrael. 'No, Ianto Jones, this is no more than my job. My appointed task delegated to me by a group of high-ups too cowardly to do the job themselves.'

'What do you mean?'

'Millennia ago, long before you planet was even created, several angels got together and decided to form a Kingdom of Heaven. It was promised that all angels would be equal to each other so we set to work literally moving clouds, building the citadel, and forming our own little eternal paradise in the sky.

'All was fine and we were all happy in the new kingdom until the day came to appoint each angel their eternal task. For some reason a few of the angels; namely Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel decided to make themselves Archangels; a higher rank than the rest of us. This caused a massive outcry as it went against the ethos that all would be equal and some of the most discontented angels decided to leave the kingdom and joined the demons in hell.'

'You mean they became fallen angels?' said Ianto.

'Yes,' replied Azrael, 'but that is not the end of the story. There is more. Once the discontented angels had left, instead of realising the errors of their ways and giving up their Archangel status, all the Archangels did was lord themselves over everyone else and then they started dishing out the jobs. Although the job you had been assigned was discussed with you on an individual basis and your opinions on the job asked for it was a pointless exercise; mainly done to keep HR happy, for it was little conscience what you thought of the job you had been given for the Archangels choice was final and I know all this because I went to see them regarding my choice of occupation. I said I didn't want to do it this job as it was too horrific. Wouldn't it be better if one of them did it? It might reassure the dead more if they saw an Archangel greeting them at the gates of death but they were having none of it.

'Have you ever read the book you earth people call "The Bible?" ' Azrael asked Ianto.

'Yes,' he replied. 'My grandparents were strong Christians and, when I was a child, they would often tell me and my sister stories from the Bible.'

'Then you are aware of what it means to sin?'

'Yes,' Ianto answered, a little puzzled as to why Azrael was asking him these questions. He had never believed himself and if he had then Torchwood would have destroyed that faith by introducing him to aliens.

'Well,' continued Azrael. 'That night those wretched cowards used the sins of bribery and deceit on me. They assured me that I would only be down here a few years, just until the World of the Dead was established, and then I would return to the Kingdom where they would appoint me an Archangel. Several millennia later and I'm still here. There has been no sign of the Archangels making good on the promise. Now what is your next question?'

'Before Jack and Sinead left you told Jack that he does have a death but he is immortal so how can he have one, what did you mean by that?'

'I explained the reason for this to him earlier, where you not listening?'

'I heard but I still don't understand what you meant by it,' admitted Ianto.

'What I meant was that everything dies including Captain Jack Harkness. Your captain is not endless he just thinks he is because he cannot stay dead but that does not mean he is immortal; only death itself can bring immortality.'

'What is he then?'

'He is a long-liver just like the Time Lords. Everyone has a death and depending on when it is determined that you will die depends on how close your death is because your death is following you all the time but its proximity depends on the length of a person's lifeline. For example, the younger the person is the further away their death is, as a young person still has a long lifeline, likewise, the older a person is the closer their death is as they have a shorter lifeline. There are exceptions to this rule, you yourself were one, but for the majority of people that is the way things are.

'Now here is the really interesting part. When Rose Tyler absorbed the Vortex she was able to see all the wonders of the universe including people's lifelines. She saw your captain's lifeline and saw that it had been cut short by the Daleks so she decided to extend it. Not by much; just 50 years or so. Unfortunately, she did not know how to control the Vortex and so she ended extending it by many millennia rather than just 50 years.'

'So what you're saying,' said Ianto, trying to digest the information given to him, 'is that Jack will die, eventually.'

'Yes, you see, Ianto, everyone comes to me eventually. No matter whom they are or how long their lifeline may be; they all end up here one day. Oh, some try and resist, after all no one _really_ wants to die. Some scream, some cry, some struggle, some try and fight me, others claim that I must have the wrong person and demand to be returned to whichever of the living worlds and planets they came from. Some, the ones that were rich or powerful in life like royalty or government ministers, try and bribe me with money in order that I return them to their life. It is all one to me. Their time is up and there is only one way for them to go: through the gates and into the eternal darkness.'

For a long time afterwards Ianto was silent; unsure of how to respond to what he just heard. Eventually decided there was no way to respond to something so powerful and decided it was probably best to change the subject.

'You mentioned earlier that once I re-entered the World of the Dead I would cease to be angelic, so what I want to ask is when I leave the World of the Dead while I become angelic again?'

'_If_ you leave the World of the Dead,' corrected Azrael,' then, yes, you will return to your angelic form.'

'I _will_ leave the World of the Dead,' Ianto, his voice full of resolution.

'We shall see,' was all the Angel of Death said.


	9. Chapter 8: Encountering their Deaths

Hi all,

Another couple of chapter's for you to read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The next two or three chapters have been inspired by _The Amber Spyglass_ the third in a trilogy of books, collectively known as _His Dark Materials_ by Philip Pullman. If you haven't read the trilogy (which consists of _Northern Lights/Golden Compass, The Subtle Knife _and_ The Amber Spyglass_) then I recommend them.

**Chapter 8: Encountering their Deaths**

Jack and Sinead had been travelling for a few miles across the desolate landscape when suddenly they came across a portal. It was exactly like the one they had been through to get the World of the Dead.

'Well,' Sinead said, 'this must be the way through.'

Cautiously she stepped through, closely followed by Jack, and was both surprised and relieved at what she saw on the other side. The sun was shinning, the grass was growing, the bees were buzzing, the birds were singing and the wind was rustling through the leaves. At last they were back in normality.

'Well this is more like it,' she said.

'You're telling me,' Jack agreed.

'Look,' she suddenly said, pointing into the distance. 'There's smoke rising up from over there. It must be from one of those ancient chimney things. It might mean there's a village or a town up ahead. Come on, captain, let's take a look.

'I'm right behind you,' he called to her.

TWTWTW

The town of Laburnum was like any other town Jack and Sinead had visited; although perhaps a bit more primitive than they had both been accustomed to. Smoke rose from the chimneys of every building in the town as the occupants milled about the street going about their daily business; wearing clothes that we would describe as Victorian styles. The men were wearing suits with big top hats while the women were dashing about the high street in billowing dresses that went right down to their ankles and small boots. Some of the women were wearing hats or shawls in an attempt to keep their heads dry from the rain.

As Jack and Sinead looked closer they noticed that it wasn't just people that were walking around the town but hundreds of shadow-like spectres.

'Do you think those are the deaths?' Sinead whispered to Jack.

'Yeah, I reckon your right.'

'What should we do?'

'See if we can find somewhere dryer. It's pouring down out here!!' he replied.

Before they could set off, however, a young woman came up to them. She was wearing a long, white dress with a feathery hair piece in her hair. Floating behind her was one of the shadowy spectres.

'Excuse me sir, madam,' she said politely addressing Jack and Sinead, 'I don't mean to intrude but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. My papa has a hotel just down the road. I'm sure he won't mind a few extra guests.'

'Thank you,' Jack and Sinead said.

'If you follow me I'll show you the way. It's not far; just down this road.'

TWTWTW

From the outside the hotel was not what either Jack or Sinead were expecting at all. There were broken windows, tiles were missing from the roof and the garden was long overdue for a mow. Not exactly a positive impression to visitors, Jack thought to himself, still never judge a book by its cover; it might be better inside.

He was to be disappointed; as the interior of the building seemed to be just as decrepit as its exterior. Wallpaper was coming off the walls, paint was peeling and the carpet appeared to be threadbare in several places.

Jack made his way over to the desk to ring the bell. Glancing at the visitor book he found the last entry had been made more than 5 years ago. Gee, this place sure was empty, he thought, but then looking at the state of the place who could blame the guests for staying a way.

Suddenly, at that moment, a man with large horn-rimmed glasses appeared, as if from nowhere; behind the desk giving poor Jack the fright of this life. Behind him was another of those eerie shadow-like spectres that Jack and Sinead had seen following the people in the street.

'Yes,' said the man. 'Can I help you?'

'My friend and I have being travelling for a long time and we were looking for a place to stay. 'Your daughter, here, told us that you had spare rooms going,' Jack explained, pointing to the young woman in the long white dress.

'Yes we do have rooms available, sir,' answered the man. 'Will it be a double for you and the fine young woman or two singles?'

'Two singles,' piped up Sinead before Jack could say anything.

'Very good; ma'am.'

The man handed them a key each and then called a bellboy to take them to their rooms. As Jack followed the bellboy (behind Sinead) he heard the man and his daughter talking in hushed tones:

'Have you managed to find their deaths in the death-room?' the man was asking.

'I found the woman's easily,' answered the daughter 'but the man's seems harder to locate, should we be afraid of him, papa?'

'I have heard of these kinds of people before, Minnie, there life-lines along which means their deaths are often harder to locate. We'd best keep a close eye on him.'

TWTWTW

The rooms were a slight improvement on the exterior and lobby of the hotel. There was a large medieval-style double bed, an old-fashioned mahogany dresser and a large oaken wardrobe.

As soon as Jack entered his room the room he threw his greatcoat onto the floor and flopped onto the bed. Although he was absolutely exhausted he was unable to fall asleep (only Ianto had ever been able to get Jack to sleep) and so merely lay, face down, on the bed with his eyes closed.

While Jack was resting the two Tricestrians scrambled out of his greatcoat and made their way to the dresser. They climbed up onto the cabinet and then both notched arrows to their bows. Skiver spoke:

'Wake up, captain!!' he roared. 'We demand answers.'

'Wha-' said Jack, groggily.

'I said wake up, now!!!'

Sensing the Tricestrians had their arrows aimed at him Jack instantly became alert and pulled his Webley out of its holster.

'Don't try anything stupid, buddy,' he said, addressing Skiver. 'Your arrows won't kill me no matter how much poison you use but my gun, sure as hell, will kill the both of you; instantly.'

Realising that they were tactically disadvantaged the two Tricestrians lowered their bows.

'That's better,' said Jack. 'Now what do you wish to discuss.'

'What you, Miss O'Brien and the Heavenly Host you call "Ianto" are planning and why my colleague and I were not informed of our trip to the World of the Dead.'

'Oh no,' said Jack, 'I'm not discussing that with you guys.'

Skiver was about to redraw his bow but thought better of it. Instead he asked:

'Why not? Since we are travelling with your little group surely Agent Tarmaria and I have a right to know where we are going and why.'

'You guys are spies,' Jack stated, 'so you're bound to be deceitful; it's in your job description, therefore, why should I trust you?'

'But that is unfair, captain,' piped up Tarmaria. 'We have as much right as you and your friends to know what your intentions are.'

'Why, so you can inform your superior and he can send someone out here to capture Sinead and take her back to C.R.M.C?'

'No, captain, you have us all wrong,' cried Tarmaria, 'that is not our intention at all. I swear, on the Shadow Proclamation, that if you tell us your plan we will not inform anyone else.'

'You dare to use the Shadow Proclamation against me!!!' roared Jack. 'The two of you aren't fit to utter its name!!'

'The way you treat us is unacceptable, captain!!!' Tarmaria snarled back, knotting her bow tighter she said: 'This may not kill you permanently but it will kill you nonetheless and cause you great pain and suffering.

With that she let the arrow fly straight into Jack's back. Almost immediately he felt the poison flow into his bloodstream before his whole world went black.

TWTWTW

In her adjacent room Sinead heard the commotion. 'Captain,' she called out, 'are you alright in there?'

No answer.

She tried banging on the wall but still she got no response from the man in the room next door. Something must have happened, she thought. I'd best go and see if he's alright.

Cautiously she stepped out into the corridor. Everything seemed alright out here so she decided to knock on the captain's door.

Again no answer.

Sinead tried the door handle. It opened and she stepped inside calling out Jack's name as she did.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. There was the two Tricestrians sitting on the dresser happily conversing with one another and there was the captain lying face down on the bed; the tiniest of arrows protruding from his back.

Slowly Sinead crept to his side. She didn't want the Tricestrians to know she was in the room; not yet. She pulled out the matchstick sized arrow from the captain's back and turned him over so that she could feel for a pulse.

The sight that met her eyes told her that searching for a pulse would be a waste of time. For the captain's open eyes were glazed over, looking towards the ceiling as if he was merely thinking, and his chest was unmoving.

'What have you done to him!!?' Sinead screamed.

'He'll be alright,' answered Tarmaria, nonchalantly.

'But you've killed him,' she yelled, reaching over and gently closing Jack's eyes.

'Like my colleague said; he'll be alright,' said Skiver, equally as unconcerned as his associate.

'Is that all you can say?' insisted Sinead. 'Tell me; is everyone in your species this cold-hearted or is it just you two little bastards?'

Before either of the Tricestrians could reply there was a loud gasp and Sinead felt a pair of large hands grab hold of her back. She cried out in shock and then turned round.

What she saw when she turned around all most made Sinead faint with disbelief. There was the captain, who had seemed so lifeless mere moments ago, sitting up and breathing.

'Oh my God!!' she breathed. 'How?'

'I can't die,' Jack answered.

'So the legends are true?'

'Yeah.'

'And here was me just thinking you were being smug with the Angel of Death when you told him you were immortal.'

'Nope,' he smiled.

'Wow,' she breathed. Then she turned to the Tricestrians and asked:

'Did you know about this? When you poisoned and killed him, did you know he would revive?'

'Yes, of course,' they replied.

'Then answer me this: Why did you do it?'

'Because he dishonoured us,' Tarmaria replied. 'He wouldn't tell us why we had entered the World of the Dead and this place. His excuse was that he didn't trust us. That was a dishonour to us; so I killed him.'

'And now that he has revived he will tell us what we want to know,' added Skiver.

'And if I refuse?' Jack asked.

'Then we will keep killing you until you tell us.'

'Are you going to tell them what they want to know, captain?' whispered Sinead.

'Looks like I don't have much of a choice,' Jack whispered back. Aloud he said: 'Ok I'll tell you what you want to know.'

TWTWTW

'But you don't really think Ianto's idea will work, do you captain?' Tarmaria asked.

The last half an hour Jack, with Sinead' assistance, had been informing the Tricestrians of Ianto's plan to liberate the souls of the deceased from the World of the Dead. Both Tricestrians had listened intently to what Jack and Sinead had said but they both had different opinions of the angel's plan. Skiver was indifferent to the plan saying things were they way they were for a reason that it might be best not to mess with things that had put in place by beings on a much higher existence than themselves.

'I'm sure the angels know what they are doing,' he had argued.

In contrast Tarmaria was much more interested and, although, she doubted that they would succeed she hoped, in her tiny rat heart, they would.

'I don't know whether it will work or not,' Jack admitted, in response to Tarmaria's question, 'but I know one thing; Ianto Jones is a very determined man who won't give up until he has tired everything within his means to release all those souls.'

'But how do you and Miss O'Brien intend to find your deaths?' Tarmaria asked.

'I honestly have no idea,' Jack confessed.

Suddenly Sinead had a brainwave. 'Jack,' she said, 'all the people in this town; they can see and communicate with everybody's deaths, right?'

'Yeah,' he said, 'so?'

'Well why don't we ask them how, maybe they can help us?'

Jack was sceptical. 'Do you really think it will work?'

'I'm not sure,' she admitted 'but anything is worth a chance.'

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Sinead opened the door to find Minnie and her death standing in the doorway.

'Seeing as you and the captain are our only guest at the moment; papa was wondering if you'd care to join the family for dinner. Your friends are welcome to,' she added, noticing the two Tricestrians on the dresser.

TWTWTW

The dinning room was as large as the other rooms but, unlike the other rooms, it had been kept in excellent condition. The walls had been painted white and had such beautiful and detailed carvings upon them. The floor was made of stone. In the middle of the room was a large oak table which was also as delicately craved as the walls.

Seated around the table sat Minnie's family. There was her mama, Florence, her papa (who they had already met), Benjamin, her grandfather, Francis, and her baby sister Josephine and all of their deaths, of course.

Standing around the table were the maids and their deaths; each of them ready to serve their masters a jolly good meal and what a plentiful spread it was. There was chicken, beef, mutton and rabbit, freshly baked bread the aroma of which could be smelt all the way down the corridor and a large platter of vegetables.

Then there were the deserts; plum pudding, apple pie, minces pies, bread and butter pudding. Just the sight of all these foods was making Jack, Sinead and the two Tricestrians mouths water and their stomachs growl with hunger.

'Come,' said Benjamin, merrily. 'You must be hungry. Please do sit and join us,' he indicated to two vacant chairs at the end of the table.

Jack and Sinead sat on a chair each while the two Tricestrians (who were much too small for the chairs) sat on the edge of the table.

'Now,' said Benjamin, addressing all those gathered around the table. 'Let us eat, drink and be merry.'

For a long time all that could be heard was the clatter of plates and munching of food. Suddenly Benjamin turned to Jack and said:

'It's not often that we have guests here and certainly not someone as important as a captain. Although your uniform, captain, I don't recognise it. Where is it from?'

'Please call me Jack; I insist. My uniform is from a place a long way from here. It is the uniform of an air force captain of an earth country called Britain.'

'Ah,' said Benjamin. 'I have heard of earth. It is light years away from here though. May I ask how you came to be so far from home, captain?'

Jack told them everything that had happened from the invasion by the 456 to meeting the Angel of Death though he did not tell them about Sinead escaping from C.R.M.C or how the two Tricestrians came to amongst them.

This seemed to satisfy Benjamin who turned his attention to Sinead. 'You are an earth woman I presume?' he asked her.

'Yes I am.'

'What is your name?'

'Sinead.'

'And you're now travelling with the captain; I mean Jack, sorry,' Benjamin said, given an apologetic look to Jack.

'Yes,' Sinead answered.

'Do you enjoy it?'

'Yes, very much so.'

'I think it must be absolutely smashing to see all the wonders of the universe,' piped up Minnie.

'It has certainly been an eye-opening experience so far,' Sinead admitted.

Benjamin turned his attentions to the Tricestrians. 'You are from the planet, Tricest, are you not?'

'Yes we are, sir,' Skiver answered.

'Did you meet the captain and Miss Sinead on their travels?'

Like Jack the Tricestrians were cautious of revealing too much about themselves.

'Yes,' they merely replied.

'Now,' said Sinead. 'I was wondering if we could ask you so some questions.'

'Of course, that would only be fair,' reasoned Benjamin.

'The Angel of Death told us if we came to you that you could show us our deaths. Can you do that?'

'Indeed we can, miss, we keep all the deaths in a special room we call the death-room.'

'But why?'

'Well you see, miss, as soon as a person is born so is their death for every lifeline has an end as well as a beginning that is the way of things. When it is a person's time to go their death will come calling their name and that person must go to the World of the Dead even though they may be young and strong. Their death takes them by the hand to the World of the Dead but no one knows when their death will come for them, of course, until it comes and the deaths must wait around until it is time for their people to die.

Millennia ago this posed a problem for Azrael, for had no where for the deaths to wait until it was time for them to collect their people. So he came to this planet's ancestors and asked them to house the deaths, you see here was perfect as its so far from any other planet that no one comes here, in return for this favour he promised our ancestors that they would learn the one thing every living being wants; to know when it is their time to go. Our ancestors agreed to this deal and ever since the deaths of every person who has ever lived have been housed here until the person has died. All so, since that time, every inhabitant of this planet has been able to see and communicate with their deaths. We don't mind all the deaths being here; they are easy to look after. They don't need food, a bed or a toilet. All they need is somewhere to stay. In a way they are better than living guests.'

'Wow,' breathed Sinead. 'Can you show us our deaths?'

'It's not normally allowed,' admitted Benjamin, 'but since you've all been sent here by Azrael himself I'm sure an exception can be made. Minnie and I shall show you the death room after dinner, if you like.'

'Yes please,' Sinead said, rather excitedly.

TWTWTW

The staircase leading up to the attic room where the deaths were kept was dank, dark and narrow and Sinead and Jack had to watch their footing in case they should fall down one of the loose steps. The two Tricestrians had an easier time as they had decided to scamper up the banister rail which was much more secure.

Eventually they came to a small door which Minnie gently opened. On entering the room the travellers could see that the rooms were similar to ones they were staying in. Same style decor, same size room but there was one difference; there was no furniture in this room apart from a gas lamp which flickered in the background.

Going further into the room the travellers could clearly see the deaths. Like the deaths following Minnie and Benjamin these creatures were shadowy and spectre-like. They milled around the room as if they didn't seem to notice the humans or Tricestrians standing in the doorway.

'Can we speak to them?' Jack asked.

'No, not to them as a collective,' Benjamin explained. 'You may address them but they cannot answer back; unless it is your own death. This applies to us as well. The only beings that can communicate to all the different deaths are the angels.'

'Excuse me,' said Minnie, addressing the deaths. 'We do not mean to disturb you and we know this is a little unorthodox but these four creatures (she pointed at Jack, Sinead and the two Tricestrians) request to speak to their deaths. If you could be so kind to oblige that would be most appreciated.'

Three deaths came forward in a silence that was just plain eerie and made their way to Sinead and the two Tricestrians.

'Papa, why has the captain's death not come forward, is it because he is a long-liver?' Minnie asked, turning to her father for guidance.

'Yes,' he replied, and then turning to Jack, he said. 'Captain, if you wish to commune with your death then you must look deep within your heart. Think of all the people you have cared about and lost over your long lifetime; that should bring your death forward.'

Closing his eyes Jack let the memories of those entire people he had met and lost throughout his long life wash over him. Images of his father; Franklin, Emily and Alice, Gerald and Harriet, his beautiful wife, Estelle, Suzie, Owen, Tosh, his brother, Gray, his ill-fated grandson, Steven and, of course, Ianto for all though Ianto was still with him his death was still raw in Jack's mind for it had broken his heart and shattered his soul.

When Jack opened his eyes he saw one of the shadowy spectres standing in front of him.

'I guess your my death, huh?' he asked, trying to act with his usual confidence but feeling like a frightened little boy inside.

'Yes,' replied his death, its voice like the sound of water falling into a pool.

'Will you help me?'

'What is it you want to do?' it asked.

'To enter the World of the Dead.'

'But you are still living it is not your time.'

'Yeah, but I shouldn't be alive, should I? I keep dying but I can't stay dead.'

'That is an unfortunate accident that happened to you but, one day, I will come and collect your soul just like all other deaths do with their people. Why resign yourself to the darkness before your time?'

'Don't you see,' cried Jack, 'I have lost so much; so many people. How can you expect me to go on like this for eternity? I _won't _go on like this; always losing the ones I love.'

'But you have has the soul of Ianto Jones, the one who is destined to be your soul mate, returned to you. What more could you want?' reasoned Jack's death.

'Yes I have and you, death, most realise that I would do anything I could for him.'

'Yes I sense that.'

'Then you must understand why I have to enter the World of the Dead? Not for myself but for the man I love.'

Jack's death thought about its human's statement for a while. It could sense the captain's love for Ianto and so it made its decision.

'Very well, Captain Jack Harkness, I will take you to the World of the Dead but I warn you now. The things that you see in that place will not be pleasant and Ianto will need you more than ever for once he enters that place all the pain and regrets of his death will come flooding back into his soul.'

'And I shall be there for him when he needs me, I promise,' Jack said. To himself he thought: I won't let Ianto down again.


	10. Chapter 9: The World of the Dead

**Chapter 9: The Word of the Dead**

Now that they had their deaths Jack and his companions had bide farewell and thanks to the people of the hotel and set off back through the portal. The two Tricestrians (and their tiny deaths) sitting upon Sinead's shoulders.

As they walked along Jack's heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing Ianto once more. He missed the young Welshman so much and couldn't imagine would his life would have been like if Ianto had not been returned to him.

Suddenly Tarmaria spoke breaking in on Jack's thoughts.

'We could go back, you know, it's not too late.'

'What? After all we've done to find our deaths,' cried out Sinead. 'Don't you think it would be a bit of a waste?'

'But what if we don't come back out of the World of the Dead, after all the people go in there never come back out,' Tarmaria reasoned.

Jack's mind cast back to the night, during the Second World War, when he and Ianto had sat on the roof of the dancehall when he had seen how upset Ianto was as the young angel admitted he could feel the deaths of every person in every galaxy and timeline that died; knowing they were headed for nothing. He had to help Ianto change that.

'You can go back if you really want to,' he said to the two Tricestrians, 'but for me there is no going back not until I help Ianto free the souls of the dead from the darkness. Now you can ever be with me or against me; it is all one to me what you do.'

The two Tricestrians conferred with one-an-another and then Tarmaria spoke on the behalf:

'Agent Skiver and I have agreed to come with you,' she announced, 'but know this, captain, we are only agreeing to come, not because we want to help you, but so that we can keep an eye on the woman and take her back to the C.R.M.C and when this through you will no longer try and prevent us from completing that task with your tedious diversions, is that understood?'

'Perfectly, ma'am,' he replied, giving Tarmaria a quick salute.

By this time they had made it through the portal and could, once again, see the Angel of Death, Azrael, and Ianto. Almost immediately Jack rushed forward and grabbed hold of Ianto; twirling him round and then pulled him into a passionate kiss.

'I missed you,' Jack admitted, as he pulled out of the kiss; subconsciously running this fingers through Ianto's wings.

'I missed you too,' Ianto breathed. 'Did you find your death?'

'Yeah,' Jack answered, 'it is right behind me.'

'That shadowy looking spectre?' Ianto asked.

'Yes.'

'Does it speak?'

'Only to me but it can talk to angels as well, apparently, so I guess it could speak to you.'

'Good,' Ianto smiled. 'I'd like a word with it later.'

'What about?'

'Never you mind, Jack Harkness.'

Jack was still curious at what his lover was planning but decided to let it lie for now as right now they had a more pressing matter to attend to: getting entrance into the World of the Dead. Turning to Azrael he said:

'As you can see those of us who are living have managed to locate our deaths. Now will you grant us passage into the World of the Dead?'

Azrael was at a loss what to do. He knew that the woman and the two Tricestrians would find their deaths easily but he certainly never expected the captain to locate his own death so effortlessly. At the moment he couldn't help but feel a slight admiration for the immortal man.

'Yes,' he answered. 'I will grant you passage into the World of the Dead but, be warned, once you are in there you will have to find your own way out. You cannot come back this way and I cannot help you; it is out of my hands.

'We understand,' Ianto said on behalf of the group. 'Now please grant us access.'

'It is done,' the Angel of Death answered.

As he spoke another portal opened up behind him. 'Through that portal lies the World of the Dead,' he explained. 'If any of you wish to turn back and return to your homes then this your last chance to do so. Once you enter that portal you will be trapped in the World of the Dead.'

Nobody moved, instead, they all entered the portal and, once through, continued down the path towards the Word of the Dead.

TWTWTW

After walking for what seemed like an hour (but in the eternal darkness it was hard to tell) Jack, Sinead and the two Tricestrians were suddenly stopped by their deaths.

'You are about to enter the World of the Dead,' the deaths explained. 'We can go no further. We must return to the death room back in Laburnum.'

'What about us?' Sinead asked. 'You can't just leave us!'

'You will be fine,' her death reassured her, 'and we will meet again, one day, when it _really _is your time to come here.'

With that it her death, along with the two Tricestrians deaths, finished into the thin air. Jack's death was just about to do the same but Ianto called to it:

'Wait!! Before you go I'd like to have a little chat to you. Would that be ok?'

'Of course,' answered Jack's death.

'Shall we go over by that tree where we can have a little more privacy?' Ianto asked, pointing to a dead oak tree a little further up the road.

'As you wish,' the death merely said.

While Ianto and Jack's death engaged in a deep conversation Jack desperately tried to overhear the conversation but it was to no avail for they were too far away for him to catch hold of what they said and he couldn't help feeling hurt that Ianto was keeping secrets from him once more. When this was all over he was going to have a little chat with the angel and see if he could pry the conversation out of him.

Suddenly Ianto and Jack's death returned to them. Jack's death turned to the captain and said:

'We _shall_ meet again, captain.'

'When?' asked Jack.

'At the end of the world,' was all his death said before it finished into thin air just as the others had done.

TWTWTW

After their deaths had left them Jack, Ianto and their companions continued on down a short path which seemed to become darker and darker as they went along. It was a frightening place the fear of which seemed to be amplified by the fact that they couldn't see where they were going and to add to that there seemed to be something moving in the dark.

As that came closer and closer to the World of the Dead Ianto could feel a sort of change coming upon himself. His wings and the divine light he was bathed in disappeared and all the emotions of his death gripped his heart once more. In his mind he could see that fateful day; the day he died. He was lying on the floor with Jack holding him. They were both in tears; both weeping at the fact they would never see each other again.

Ianto could feel the sensation of poison flowing through his bloodstream, etching away at his heart and his lungs. He felt suffocated and trapped and as the emotions of fear and pain came flooding back into his heart he let out a scream.

It was a horrific scream; a scream that had Sinead staring at him in shock and the two Tricestrians on her shoulder shaking; the whites of their eyes showing. It was a scream that no creature (man or beast) had ever made before, that no creature had the power to make. It was piercing and unnatural. It was the scream of the dead.

Up on hearing the scream Jack rushed to Ianto's side calling out: 'Ianto, my beautiful Welsh boy; my love, are you ok?'

'It hurts, Jack,' he whimpered.

'What hurts?' Jack asked. He was worried about Ianto.

'The memories of my death,' he replied.

Jack felt his heart shatter at those words. The man he loved was suffering and there was nothing he could do to help him. He reached out his arm to pat Ianto on the shoulder in hope it would bring him some comfort but his hand passed through Ianto's ethereal form.

'What the hell?!' Jack exclaimed

'The minute we entered the World of the Dead I ceased to be angelic. I'm just another spirit of the dead; untouchable by the living,' Ianto explained.

'Oh my Ianto,' cried Jack. 'My sweet Ianto will I ever be able to touch again.'

'Yes, once we return to living. Until then things are going to be a lot harder for me but the burden will be easier to bare knowing you're right here with me.'

Jack let Sinead take the lead and fell back with Ianto in order to keep an eye on the Welshman. They stumbled on. Eventually it became so dark that Jack didn't know whether Sinead and the two Tricestrians were leading or whether he and Ianto might be in front. Then the mist descended.

TWTWTW

When the mist lifted Jack got the surprise of his life for he found himself alone. Where were Sinead and Ianto? Had they got lost in the darkness? He hoped they were ok.

Suddenly a figure came forward. Jack could see it was Estelle but she didn't look how she did when he had seen her during the incident with the faeries. No, she looked exactly like she had when Jack had met (and fallen in love) with her all those years ago during World War Two. Her brown, curly, hair draped across her shoulders. She was wearing a white dress; the same dress she had wore when she and Jack had dated and a set of pearls.

'Hello, Jack,' she smiled. 'Do you remember me?'

'Estelle?'

'Yes, it's me.'

'How?'

'Well this is the World of the Dead and I am dead,' she stated.

'But why are you here?' he asked, puzzled.

'To help you,' she answered. 'I know how guilty you feel over my death but I'm telling you to forgive yourself. It was my fault, Jack; I should have listened to you about the faeries. You were right and I was wrong; they were dangerous.'

'Ok, but I still feel if I had got there sooner I could have done something.'

'There was nothing you could have done, Jack, and you should not feel sad over those you have lost for _he_ is still with you.'

'Who?' he asked, curiously.

'Ianto Jones,' she replied. 'You have loved and lost some many but his death hurt the most, am I right?'

'Yes,' he answered, slightly ashamed that he had felt more grief over the young Welshman's death then any of this other lovers.

'That's because he is your soul mate and now his soul has been returned to you; you should be ecstatic but still your heart is heavy, why?'

'I've lost so many and their deaths all hurt and that makes my heart heavy plus I feel guilty that Ianto's death hurt more than all the others that I loved; more than yours even and for that I'm sorry.'

'Don't be,' Estelle laughed. 'I always knew I would never be your soul mate as did all the others that came before me and those who came after me. None of us are envious of the feelings you hold for young Ianto.'

'How come?'

'Because we could all clearly see the connection between you and him and we realised that you both needed to be together for all eternity. You always were slightly more attracted to men than women, Jack, don't think I didn't notice the way you used to look at those handsome solders we'd meet in the dancehalls during the war.'

Jack sighed. He knew Estelle was right. He just wished he could have loved her in the same way he loved Ianto but he couldn't; even though she was an amazing woman.

'I know why you and Mr. Jones are here, Jack,' Estelle said suddenly, 'and I want you to know that I will help you as much as I can.'

'Thank you,' Jack whispered.

'Jack.'

'Yeah?'

'I'm glad the angels saved Mr. Jones' soul and returned him to you for he was still much too young to be this place. Free us please Jack; free us all.'

'I will I promise,' Jack replied.

With that Estelle vanished into the mist and Jack found himself alone in the darkness once more.

TWTWTW

Ianto stumbled along as though in a bad dream; clutching his chest at the spot where his heart would be if he was still living. The pain and the memories of his life and death over-whelming him; he collapsed.

When he woke he got the feeling there was someone standing over him. Rising to his feet he got a shock when he saw Lisa standing there. She was exactly as he remembered her; before the Cybermen had spoilt her beauty with their wretched machines that had turned her into some sort half-human half-machine creature. Her beautiful tan coloured skin was gleaming in the darkness and there was no sign of the offending metal that had dominated her body after her conversion.

'Lisa?'

'Why have you come back here, Ianto?' she asked.

'To free you and all the others trapped here in the darkness,' he replied, proudly.

'You foul, Ianto Jones!!' she reproached. 'The angels give you a chance of eternal happiness with your captain; away from this desolate place and still you blew it and came back here; you idiot!!'

'But Lisa, I thought you'd be happy. I'm here to free you all.'

'Damn you, Ianto!!! Don't you think if there was a way to free the dead from this place the Archangels would have done it long ago?'

'I don't understand why you're being so awful to me when I'm trying to help you,' Ianto cried.

'Why I'm being awful? You bastard!! My body was barely cold before you were shagging that boss of yours. The very man that murdered me or have you conveniently forgot about that just like you forgot about me the minute the door was shut on that wretched morgue drawer that my body was put into.'

Ianto was at a loss for words. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of the water desperately trying to gasp for air.

'What?' Lisa practically roared. 'Cat got your tongue, Ianto. Have you nothing to say?'

If Ianto could he would have broken down in tears but that is physically impossible when you're dead. He sank to the ground and covered his eyes with his hands in despair. Why was Lisa being like this? Yes, it was true he had fallen into bed with Jack not long after Owen had placed Lisa's dead body into the morgue but he hadn't meant to fall in love with the captain; that just happened and he _certainly_ hadn't meant to hurt Lisa.

Several minutes later when Ianto uncovered his eyes Lisa once gone and he found that he was alone once more.

TWTWTW

Sinead had been wondering around for hours. She was aimlessly lost and alone and she knew it. Even the two Tricestrians that had been sitting on her shoulders had disappeared though God knows where in the darkness.

Sinead sank down on the floor. She was beginning to wish that she had never rebelled against C.R.M.C. If she hadn't spoke out against them she wouldn't have had to escape which, in turn, meant she wouldn't have met Jack and Ianto and, thus, ended out in this desolate place long before her time.

Her mind drifted back to her childhood. It was just her, her mother and grandmother in an ancient, white-washed farmhouse in Connemara, Ireland. Her mind drifted to thoughts of her grandmother; a homely woman with curly grey hair always smelling of freshly baked cakes and in her little apron; with undivided loyalty to her God. Where is he now, grandma, Sinead thought to herself.

'Oh no, please say it's not your time yet; you're too young!!!' cried a soft Irish lilt behind her.

Sinead turned round shocked to find that there was someone there in the darkness. Who could it be and what could they want? However, she was not prepared for what she saw. There was her long dead grandmother standing behind her complete with curly grey hair and little apron.

'Grandma,' Sinead said tentatively, unsure as to whether it really was her grandmother or just her mind playing tricks on her.

'This isn't your mind playing tricks, Sinead, if that's what you're thinking,' replied the figure. 'It really is me; it's your grandma.'

'But you're dead,' Sinead stated.

'And this is the World of the Dead,' her grandmother, Bridget, stated.

There was silence for a long while before Bridget said:

'You were right, Sinead.'

'What do you mean, grandma?'

'All my life I followed the word of the Good Lord, so I did,' her grandmother sighed. 'Then I died; naturally and peacefully of old age and I thought that now I will reach my eternal paradise only I end out in this place and I realise that there is no such thing as a heavenly paradise just the eternal darkness. You were right there's no benevolent force watching over us waiting to take us to His paradise when we die there's just the darkness.'

'But that's not true, grandma!!' cried Sinead. 'I have friends who are going to free all the dead from here, I promise.'

'How?'

'I don't know how,' Sinead admitted, 'but one of them is an angel and he has been in the heavens.'

'Then he must have been one of the lucky ones; one of the few whose soul was allowed to ascend.'

'And he is here to help you all ascend now.'

'Then I will help you and him as much as I can, I promise.'

'Thank you, grandma.'

'Just remember I'm here if you ever need me, Sinead,' Bridget smiled.

Before Sinead could answer Bridget's ghost had disappeared and Sinead was alone in the darkness once more.


	11. Chapter 10: Something in the Dark

Hi guys,

Sorry it has been so long since I have updated this. A hectic few months and a case of writer's block stopped me from going any further. Anyway, here is two more chapters for you to enjoy. Hopefully, I will have more up soon.

**Chapter 10: "There's Something in the Dark"**

'_If anyone finds this message then we are dead,' _said Skiver speaking into a Dictaphone. _'For identification purposes I am the agent Skiver and my colleague is the agent Tarmaria of the Tricestrian race. We have been following a renegade from C.R.M.C who, along with her companions has brought us to this place. We have been unable to contact our superior agent, Sir Pilfer, as since entering the World of the Dead we have been without a signal on our videophones; a worrying sign, therefore, with no alternative, we are initiating Emergency Protocol 127.'_

From behind them to two Tricestrians could here something moving in the darkness.

'What was that?' cried Tarmaria, her eyes wide with fear.

'What was what?' asked Skiver.

Before Tarmaria could say anymore something came out of the darkness towards them. It's huge, gaping mouth wide-open ready to consume them.

TWTWTW

'Ianto, where are you?'

Jack was frantic he had being searching the darkness for what seemed like hours trying to find his lover but it had been to no avail. He could sense the listless spirits of the dead moving around him but Ianto was not amongst them.

Jack slumped down on the grass which, of course, was dead and dry. He was despondent and close to despair. Ianto, oh my sweet Ianto, where are you, he thought.

'He's over here,' a voice whispered.

Jack turned to the owner of the voice and found Estelle beside him once more.

'Estelle, is that you?'

'Of course it is, I said I would help you, Jack, remember.'

'Yeah.'

'I know where your young Mr Jones is.'

'Where? Is he far?'

'Not far but he's in a bad way, Jack, his soul shouldn't have come back here; this place is taking its toll on him.'

'I know and as far I'm concerned I just want to find him and get the hell out of here as soon as possible.'

'Then follow me.'

Silently Jack got to his feet and followed Estelle. He was amazed at how, as she moved, she seemed to float gracefully above the ground.

Eventually they came across Ianto. He was sitting under a dead oak tree rocking back and forth as though in the grip of some heart-wrenching nightmare.

'Ianto,' Jack whispered.

'He can't hear you. He's too lost in his own desolation,' Estelle explained.

'We have to help him,' Jack declared.

'Only you can do that. You are the one he loves.'

Jack went forward, apprehensively, unsure of what to do or say. Ianto was looking bedraggled and terrified. He was staring into the distance at something unseen.

Jack sat down beside him and gently laid a hand on Ianto's knee which merely passed through Ianto's form.

'Damn it,' Jack silently cursed.

'It's alright, Ianto, I'm here,' he said, softly, in an attempt to comfort Ianto.

Ianto gave no sign of having heard him but simply muttered: 'There's something in the dark. I can't see it but I can sense its movements.'

'I know,' Jack whispered, softly. 'Come back to me, Ianto.'

Suddenly Ianto looked straight at Jack. He seemed to focus on the captain but he had a vague expression on his face as if he wasn't sure if he knew the man in front of him or not.

'Jack, is that you?'

'Yeah, it's me. Are you ok?'

'Yes, I think so.'

'Good.'

'I saw her, Jack,' Ianto whispered; so low that Jack wasn't sure he had spoken at first.

'Who?'

'Lisa.' Ianto's voice cracked upon saying her name. His lip quivered and if he still had the ability to cry the tears would have fallen unchecked down his cheeks. 'She hates me, Jack.'

'I'm sure that's not true,' Jack said gently.

'It is. She told me so herself. She hates me for jumping into your bed almost as soon as she had died.'

'Oh Ianto,' Jack sighed. He longed to put his arm around his lover and comfort him but he knew that while they were in this place he could no more touch Ianto than he could die permanently.

Suddenly Jack and Ianto became aware of something moving in the bushes all around them.

'Who's there?' asked Jack.

'It's them, Jack, the creatures in the dark!!' cried Ianto.

The bushes parted and something came towards them.

TWTWTW

Jack breathed a sigh of relief (Ianto would have done the same if he was still capable of breathing) when the bushes parted to relieve Sinead.

'What's up with you two lads,' she breezed. 'Sure, anyone would think you'd seen a ghost!!' She laughed at the irony of her comment.

'Where've you been?' Jack asked, angrily, trying to hide the fact he had been genuinely frightened when the bushes had parted.

'I've been doing your job.'

'What do you mean?' Ianto asked.

'I'll show you,' she said. 'Come on you lot; out you come!!'

From, seemingly, all around them came thousands of ghosts. Adults, children, humans, aliens; some humanoid and some completely foreign. Although they all had different appearances they all had one thing in common. They all had the same translucent form which seemed to float inches from the ground. They moved listlessly and silently.

Those that had been dead a long time seemed to hang back, listless and fearful of the strangers, two of whom seemed to be alive, but those who were newly-dead (that is they had only been dead for a few days, weeks or months) edged their way forwards, fascinated by the sight of Jack and Sinead and longing to touch them and feel the sensation of living flesh and beating hearts once again but, alas, they could not for they had no more substance than the wind.

Jack and Ianto held back shocked at how many souls of the dead were coming towards them from all angles. As he watched them Jack couldn't help but feel a pang of remorse for these poor, pitiful creatures that still "lived" with the pain of their deaths and the memories of their lives and what they had lost but he also felt relief too; relief that he himself would never have to experience this place and the pain it brought on those that inhabited it.

With every ounce of courage that he could muster Jack asked:

'Who are you? Where do you come from?'

There was no response.

'Do any of you speak English? Can you understand me?'

There was a sort of hushed shuffling as the ghost of a middle aged man came forward. Jack could tell he was from the time of the pilgrims for he wore typical pilgrim attire including a felt hat, a ridiculously over-sized ruff around his neck, a doublet and cuffs on his arms, breeches, garters, stockings and buckled shoes.

When the man spoke his voice was no more than a soft whisper.

'Yes,' he said, 'some of us can speak English but there are many creatures here from many worlds.'

'Who are you?' he asked. 'What is your name?'

The man seemed at a loss.

'Your name?' Jack repeated. 'What are you called?'

'Well...you know, this and that,' answered the man, with the hesitant lack of conviction of one who doesn't understand the question.

There was a lengthy pause.

'He doesn't remember his name,' Ianto said, suddenly. 'He's been here for so long that he's forgotten it.'

'But how?' asked Sinead, puzzled. 'How can someone forget their own name?'

'What use is a name in a place like this? After a couple of hundred years of the darkness you're going to forget the redundant little details like a name,' Ianto stated.

Jack shuddered. The more he witnessed and learnt about the World of the Dead the more the place gave him the creeps but he knew, as the leader of his group, he had to remain stead-fast. Turning to the ghost of the pilgrim he said:

'Ok, you can't remember your name, that's fine, but surly you must remember how you died? Everyone in this place seems to remember how they died.'

'That I do, sir,' answered the ghost-pilgrim, triumphantly.

'Can I ask how?'

'I died at sea, sir, I was on a ship headed for the New World when we struck rocks off the coast of the Isles of Scilly. The ship went down and some of us tried to swim away but, alas, we were pulled under by the currents of the sea. We went to a watery grave.'

There was another protracted silence as the ghost-pilgrim's listeners took in the information. Everything was so still and silent. After the talk had died down there were no sounds to be heard other than those the travellers had come to expect of this eerie place.

At length the pilgrim-ghost said: 'You must forgive us for being weary of you, at first, we thought you were _them_.'

'Who's _them?_' Jack asked.

'No one knows exactly who or what they are for those who have seen them never seem to stay here very long,' explained the pilgrim-ghost.

'I have sensed these creatures myself. What happens to those that encounter them?' Ianto asked, his emotional pain momentarily forgotten as his curiosity was piqued. Could whatever was in the darkness actually be other angels trying to reach the dead? He dismissed that idea for if that was the case how come they didn't just approach the souls directly as Ayla had done? A sudden thought came to Ianto's head. If there were angels and heavens were there also demons and some sort of hell-like place? What if this place was, in fact, Hell? The thought made him shudder.

'No one knows exactly what happens to them that meets these creatures,' continued the pilgrim-ghost, 'but there are rumours that these things in the darkness feed on the sins of the dead; that when a person dies the creatures follow them into the darkness and sees all their sins laid bare. If the person spent the majority of their life doing good things then the creatures will leave them alone for there is nothing, or very little, for them to feed on. If, however, a person did a lot of bad things in their life then the creatures will feed on these sins. If the person committed a lot sins then the creatures can feed on them until they completely devour the soul.'

'Do you think that is really what they do?' Sinead asked.

'I'm not sure, ma'am, but I don't intend to find out,' answered the pilgrim-ghost.

Jack was about to speak when an eerie rustling could be heard in the bushes. The ghosts hid while Jack, with all the pluck he could gather, drew his Webley and called:

'Whoever or whatever you are come out and show yourself.'

Once again the bushes parted.

TWTWTW

Out rolled the two Tricestrians looking the worst for wear; their fur was all mattered as though they had been in water and they both looked frightened and fraught; constantly sitting up and twitching, as if watching or listening for something in the distance.

'Oh it's you two is it,' said Sinead, apathetically. 'Shame thought we got rid of you!!'

'Look here,' snarled Skiver, rounding on her angrily, 'what you happen to think of my colleague and I is irrelevant right now. We have just been through a life-treating experience I think your opinions of us pale in comparison!!'

'What's happened?' asked Ianto, softly-speaking as usual.

'A creature, like nothing we'd ever seen before, came out of the bushes and tried to devour us!!' cried Tarmaria.

'What kinda creature?' Jack asked.

Before Tarmaria could reply the bushes parted and the creature came out of the shadows. Jack, Sinead and Ianto stared at the creature in fascination for it looked like nothing they had seen.

When it had first appeared through the bushes Jack had assumed it was a crocodile for it had the same long, scaly head like a crocodile but as it fully emerged from the bushes the captain could see that, in reality, it was a hybrid of several creatures. For, not only did it have the head of a crocodile, but it also had the mane of lion. The upper part of its body was that of a leopard and the travellers could see the spots on its fur while the hind part of the body was full of rough and cracked skin like a hippopotamus.

Almost as soon as it had emerged from the bushes all of the ghosts backed off. While the two Tricestrians scuttled across the grass and climbed up on Jack's shoulders and whispered into his ear:

'There, that's the creature that tried to devour us.'

'But what is it?' Jack asked.

'How the hell should we know!!' exclaimed the two Tricestrians.

Anxious to know who or what he was dealing with Jack called out to the creature:

'Who_ or_ what are you?'

There was no response.

'Do you understand me?' he asked. 'Can you speak English?'

When the creature spoke its voice sounded like the sound of nails being scraped down a blackboard (chalkboard).

'Yes,' it said, 'I understand you. I can speak the language of every living being.'

'Very well, if you can understand me then you answer my question,' commanded Jack. 'Who _or _what are you?' he repeated.

'I am Ammit; the Devourer of the Dead.'

'Why are you here?'

'The demon, Pwccm, and his Disciples of Darkness, brought me here. I was once their pet but they could not control or sustain me; I demanded more souls then they could provide so they released me here where there are plenty of souls to keep me fed for all eternity.'

'How long have you been here?'

'Oh many millennia,' replied Ammit.

I have heard of you!' exclaimed Ianto, he turned to Jack and explained, 'The Ancient Egyptians recognised Ammit. It embodied all that they feared. They believed that if, when they died, Anubis weighed their heart and it was heavier than the feather that Ammit would then devour their soul. It would seem that they were right about Ammit, well except for the Anubis bit,' he added.

'Is that what you do then; devour the souls of the dead?' Jack asked the creature.

'I devour their sins,' it replied. 'When a person dies and enters this place I see all their sins laid bare, as clear as the stars in your sky, and I feast. If the person has committed little or no sins then I go hungry but if a person has committed a great many sins then I gorge and consume until their soul is no more.'

'Can you see our sins even though some of us are not dead?' Sinead suddenly asked; feeling very bewildered. In the space of a few hours all that she knew and believed in had been totally spun on its head.

'Oh yes,' cried Ammit, with a glint of excitement in its eyes.

It inspected them one by one; Sinead, Ianto, the Tricestrians, the millions of ghosts hiding behind the trees. Finally it turned its attention to Jack. It seemed to stare at him for what seemed like forever; rolling its tongue round its chops as though in anticipation of a well-prepared and hearty meal.

'Oh captain, oh how you have sinned,' it said, its mouth watering. 'I see them all; all those terrible things that you have done; all the people that have suffered and died at your hand, while you live on. Those 12 children you gave to the 456; your loyal, and devoted, colleagues at Torchwood, the myriads of soldiers who fought and died for you with no questions asked during the many wars you took part in. Even your own family has suffered. Your grandson murdered by your own hand, your daughter, his own mother, betrayed. All those people have suffered while you live on seemingly forever. Oh, how I shall enjoy devouring your soul for all eternity.'

'Wait!!' cried Jack. 'All those things; I never meant them to happen, I swear, Steven's death; it broke my heart, it destroyed me, but it was the only way to stop the 456.'

'Your words fall on deaf ears, captain,' replied Ammit.

With that it lunged forward and latched itself on to Jack. The captain let out an ear-splitting scream which seemed to fill the air with dread. Almost immediately the ghosts of the dead, Sinead and the Tricestrians moved away. Ianto, however, remained where he was.

Sinead rushed towards him.

'Come on,' she hissed. 'Let's get out of here.'

'No!!' cried Ianto, defiantly. 'I have to help him.'

'Ianto, there's nothing you can do. If you try to pull him away you'll only pass through him and, even if you could touch him, there would still be nothing you could do.'

'But I love him,' declared Ianto. 'I have to help him.'

'He'll be alright, he always is. Come on.'

Reluctantly Ianto joined her and the ghosts.

TWTWTW

Ianto couldn't stop staring at Jack. His love was in so much pain and there was nothing he could do about it. He sank down and covered his ears with his hands desperately trying to block out the sound of Jack's horrifying screams.

Suddenly he heard someone say:

'Hush, its ok, Ianto. Jack will be ok.'

He turned his head to see a small, pale-faced, Japanese woman smiling down at him. She was wearing a black dress and a jacket. Her form was completely translucent so Ianto could tell that she as dead as he was and somewhere, in the back of his mind, Ianto was sure he knew this woman

'Toshiko, is that you?' Ianto cried in complete surprise.

'Yes it is,' she smiled.

'What are you doing here?' he asked.

'I was about to ask you the same question.'

'You first,' he stated.

'I was lost in the darkness, like all the other dead souls when, one day, I do not know when because in this place it's impossible to know how much time has passed, I heard the rumours that some new arrivals had come; two of them were still living and had promised to free the dead from the darkness. I heard the names Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones being mentioned and I had to know whether it was _my_ Jack and Ianto or not so I followed the masses of souls that were making there way here and found you both. But you dead, aren't you, Ianto?'

He nodded silently in confirmation.

'What happened?'

There and then he told her everything that had happened to him from her and Owen's death until now. While he talked she never passed any judgement on his or Jack's actions but reminded silent; listening intently. When he finished she said:

'What you plan to do is both noble and brave but, regrettably, I feel you shall fail.'

'Why, I thought you would be behind me on this, Tosh?'

'Oh, believe me, in my heart I am but in reality I know different.'

'How?' he asked

'When I first died I desperately tried to find a way out of here, after all, there was a way into this place, through Azrael the Angel of Death, then logic would state that there _must_ be a way out but I searched and searched and never found an exit. It seems the only ones that ever leave this place are the ones like yourself whose soul has a higher purpose and is rescued by the angels.'

'I'm sorry,' Ianto whispered.

'What for?' she asked, puzzled. He had nothing to apologise for.

'For being saved by the angels but you've got to know I never asked to be an angel I just wanted to see Jack again. I would have been happy with just seeing Jack one last time then coming back here.'

'Oh Ianto, you don't have to apologise for that!! The angels had to save you; you and Jack belong together. Gwen, Owen and I could see that even when Jack and you couldn't.'

'Thank you,' he smiled.

Suddenly there was a loud, yelping, noise. Looking over Ianto saw Ammit rear up as though in pain. Ianto was puzzled at first until he spotted the tiny arrows protruding from the creature's neck and the two Tricestrians standing on a nearby tree truck their bows notched. They must have poisoned the creature with their arrows, Ianto thought.

Ammit reared up in pain, Jack's limp body immediately dropping from its neck like some sort of rag doll, and then stalked off into the bushes its pride in tatters.

Instantly Ianto ran to Jack's side. There was a massive hole in the captain's chest where Ammit had cracked upon the rib cage and torn the heart out. As soon as he saw the damage to his lover's body Ianto knew that Jack had died. What would happen to him now? Ianto thought, for we are already in the World of the Dead where will his soul temporarily go now?

At that moment, as if in answer to Ianto's question, the translucent form of Jack's soul appeared metres away from where Ianto was crouched by Jack's body.

The captain seemed to stare around him as though he was unsure of where he was. He caught sight of his prone body and was truly shocked. He had never seen his own dead body before and he was generally scared.

'What's happening to me?' he said in a small voice which would have made Ianto's heart shatter if he still had one.

'It's ok, Jack,' Ianto reassured him. 'You're having an out-of-body experience. This is possibly due to the fact that when you died, just now, you were already in the World of the Dead and, therefore, there was nowhere else for your soul to go but hang around. Don't worry you shall return to your body soon.'

'I feel it, Ianto,' Jack whispered.

'Feel what?'

'The despair of the dead,' Jack cried.

'Ssh, it'll be over soon, cariad,' Ianto soothed.

As if prompted by Ianto's words Jack's soul seemed to fade. A few moments later there came a small intake of breath from the captain's body and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around with a lost expression on his face as though he did not know where he was.

'Ianto,' he sighed.

'It's ok I'm here,' Ianto reassured him.

'I see why now,' he said, more to himself than Ianto.

'See what?' the Welshman asked, puzzled.

'Why you felt the desire to free the dead from this place. When I was dead the pain and fear that the dead souls feel seemed to scream so loudly that my head felt like it was going to explode.'

He was silent for a few moments as though trying to compose himself. At length he smiled that trademark Captain Jack Harkness smile and then addressed everyone present:

'If I could have your attention, please.'

The dead souls gathered around him; their silent forms drifting through the air.

'I know you guys are frightened,' Jack continued, 'but if you follow my companions and I then I promise we will get you out of here.'

The souls of the dead began whispering amongst themselves. They all had very different opinions. Some reasoned that they had nothing to lose by following Jack, Ianto and their friends others, however, thought that the travellers had been sent by Ammit to try and trick them. "Why would Ammit attack one of them, then?" others had argued.

"Perhaps it was all a trick by Ammit to make them believe that Jack and his companions where on their side," the cynics stated.

There was much discussion and much confrontation from both sides. Eventually Tosh came forward. As soon as she spoke everyone else fell silent; as if suddenly eager to hear what this gentle, soft-spoken, Japanese woman had to say:

'I understand the fear that many of you feel for I feel it myself but I've known Jack and Ianto a long time and I know that when they say they will help us that they will be true to their word, in fact, when I was alive Jack saved me from a lifetime of imprisonment by our planet's government so I know that I can trust him.'

There was more discussion and murmurs. At length, however, the pilgrim-ghost spoke:

'It is clear Ms Sato trusts you, therefore, we must trust you to. Show us the way to freedom, Captain Harkness.'

'Yes, sir,' Jack said with a salute.

With that they set off. Jack and Ianto in front with Sinead behind (the two Tricestrians were once more upon her shoulder). Behind her came masses and masses of ghosts; drifting through the grass.

No one noticed a small elderly-looking man with sleeked-back snow white hair and wearing ancient clothing including a red silk cravat watching them through the bushes.

This is interesting, the man thought, I must inform my lord of these developments.


	12. Chapter 11: Freeing the Dead

**Chapter 11: Freeing the Dead**

Once more Jack and his companions had been travelling through the darkness and the abyss. How many hours they had been travelling for since the incident with Ammit he could not tell but behind him Jack could hear the signs that some of the ghosts were becoming impatient and starting to doubt following himself and Jack. He could hear the vicious whispers even when they thought he couldn't:

'How _much_ further do you think it is?'

'I don't believe these people really know where they're going.'

'Yeah, I reckon it's all a lie.'

'What right to living people have coming down here anyway? This is the World of the Dead, therefore, only the dead can come here. That is the way it has been for millennia.'

Jack was about to give them all a piece of his mind when Tosh turned around and tried to reassure them:

'Friends, please keep heart. I know that you are all frightened but I promise you my captain and his companions will be true to their word.'

While this heart-stirring speech was taking place another conversation between the two Tricestrians and Sinead was also occurring:

'Can you smell that, Skiver?' Tarmaria asked, her nose twitching rapidly.

'Yes I can,' her colleague replied, his small black eyes shinning with excitement.

'I can't smell anything,' Sinead stated.

'That's because your inferior human senses aren't as acute as ours,' replied Tarmaria, in a rather snotty manner.

'Maybe not,' replied Sinead, 'but at least my brain is more superior to yours.'

'Oh, you think so?'

Sinead rolled her eyes.

'Look,' she said, 'this is no time for arguing; just tell me what you can smell.'

'Fresh air, grass, trees, birds!!!' they both exclaimed.

'Then that means we must be close to finding a way out of here!!' concluded Sinead.

'Yes!!!' Tarmaria cried.

Sinead suddenly shouted, rather excitedly: 'we may have found a way out of here, lads!'

'Really?' Ianto beamed, looking the happiest Jack had seen him since they had entered the World of the Dead. 'That's brilliant!!!'

Jack's leadership brain immediately kicked into gear as he thought over the possibilities of what could be lying beyond.

'Hang on,' he said, 'We don't know if what the two Tricestrians have smelt is really the ordinary world or if it's a trap.'

'What do you think we should do, Jack?' Tosh asked; her ghostly voice barely above a whisper.

'They will go on a head and report back on what they see,' Jack said pointing at the two Tricestrians.

'Oh we will, will we?!' cried Skiver. 'We don't take orders from you, sir.'

'No, but you wanna get outta here as much as we do, right?'

'Yes,' replied Skiver, 'this place is desolate. Who would want to stay here willingly?'

'Then I suggest you do as I say,' Jack roared.

Realising that Jack was right and that they had no other option the two Tricestrians agreed to his plan, albeit somewhat sulkily. The resented being told what to do and relished the moment they were back on familiar territory so that they could communicate with Sir Pilfer, once more, and regain control of a situation that had become rapidly out of hand.

The two Tricestrians slid down Sinead's body, their claws digging into her sides for grip and causing her to wince, and onto the ground before scuttling off into the distance using their noses to lead them towards the smell they had found.

'Do you think they _really _have found us a way out, Jack?' Ianto asked his lover quietly while they waited for the two Tricestrians to return.

'I don't know,' the captain admitted. 'We'll have to wait and see.'

TWTWTW

The two Tricestrians stumbled along in the darkness; blindly following their acute little noses. Eventually they came to an opening, much like the portal they had come through to arrive in the World of the Dead, and, cautiously, they stepped out.

Their eyes seemed too light up as they took in their surroundings. What they were seeing confirmed what they had smelt and after so long in the eternal darkness it was the most delightful sight they had ever seen. Everywhere they looked there was green grass, trees, flowers pluming, birds signing and insects buzzing. They were back amongst the living once more!

'Should we stay here for a while before we had back?' Tarmaria asked. 'They would be none the wiser if we did.'

'Where is your honour, Agent Tarmaria?' her colleague scolded. 'We will head back now and inform them of our great find. They deserve as much.'

With that they headed back through the portal into the darkness once more.

TWTWTW

The man who had been observing Jack and his companions was making his way through the darkness down to a place that very few creatures ever had the displeasure of visiting; the land inhabited by demons and fallen angels.

Deeper and deeper the man went into the ground passing miles and miles of rocky crevasses until he reached the layer of the beast known as Lucifer the son of Abaddon.

At the gateway to Lucifer's layer he was greeted by the gateman; a fallen angel called Gaap who had the appearance of a man with bat wings.

'What do you want, Bilis?' he demanded.

'I wish to speak to Lord Lucifer,' Bilis commanded.

'What makes you think that you can come down here and demand such things?' asked Gaap. 'Just because Lord Lucifer is the son of Lord Abaddon, who you assisted so gratefully, doesn't mean you can come down here and demand to speak to him when it suits you.'

'Perhaps not,' Bilis agreed, 'but if I was to tell you that I have information on the man that murdered his father would that change your view?'

Gaap had to ponder this one carefully. It was certain that his Lord would want to hear of any information that Bilis might have on his father's murderer. Since his father's death Lucifer had become interested (some said obsessed) with how his father had died and the man who had killed him. He was intrigued by his man whom, supposedly, could not die and thought that he would make an excellent solider in the final war against Pwccm and the Dark.

'Alright, you can come in but no funny business just in, pass on your information to Lord Lucifer and then out again, understand?'

'Of course,' smiled Bilis.

TWTWTW

'We're nearly there!!' Tarmaria cried. 'Just a little further.'

She and Skiver had returned to Jack and the others with excited cries of 'we've found a way out!!' Once Jack had managed to calm them down he had ordered Ianto, Sinead and the ghosts of the dead to follow them.

Suddenly Jack found himself stepping through another portal and out into the living world once more. In the next moment Sinead followed him. Her eyes widened with delight as she took in the sight of the flowers and her other senses went into overdrive as she heard the sound of birds twitting and felt the soft, springy grass beneath her feet.

'Come on, everybody, you're free!!' she exclaimed through the portal.

Jack watched as one by one the ghosts of the dead came out onto the living world; a world they thought they'd never see again and their delight as they took in the sights of the trees, planets and birds; sights some of them hadn't seen for centuries.

At that moment Tosh and Estelle came through the portal together. Jack watched with a smile on his face as the two ghost-women took in the sight of the living world.

Ianto was the last one through the portal for Jack had asked him to bring up the rear just in case there was trouble. As he existed the portal everyone present; dead or living stared in wonder at the majestic transformation that seemed to overcome him. His beautiful, slender, wings seemed to grow back; slowly at first but soon they were in full bloom and Ianto Jones was an angel once more. The ghosts hung back for they had never seen such an elegant being before.

'Oh Ianto,' Tosh said aloud so that all the ghosts could hear, 'is this what we will become?'

'Yes,' he replied, 'if you all follow me.'

'Then what are we waiting for?' asked another ghost. 'We've been trapped in the darkness for too long. Take us to this wonderful paradise of yours, Ianto.'

Before he prepared to take the ghosts to the heavens Ianto turned to Jack and said:

'Get some rest, cariad, you need it and you deserve it for I couldn't have done this without your help.'

He leant in and gently placed a soft kiss on Jack's lips; the smell of 51st century pheromones and coffee blending together as their lips touched. It felt good to finally be able to kiss each other again.

When they broke apart the angel spread his wings wide giving them a pre-flight testing (for they had not being used in a while) much like a baby bird about to embark on his first ever flight from the nest. In the next moment he took to the air and in a single, powerful leap the ghosts of the dead followed him.

Jack, Sinead and the two Tricestrians looked on in awe and amazement at the sight of the angel beating his wings faster and higher followed by the millions of ghosts all floating upwards towards the heavens.


	13. Chapter 12: Lucifer the Bearer of Light

Hi guys,

Another couple of chapters for you all. Hope to have more up soon (just as soon as I finish writing them!)

**Chapter 12: Lucifer the Bearer of Light**

Lucifer sat on a throne in the middle of his courtroom, which had been carved out of the rocks by the demons and fallen angels with their bare hands, facing across at Bilis who seemed tiny compared to the size of this beast.

Lucifer looked exactly like his father, Abaddon, he had the same grey skin and massive horns but unlike his father he was able to speak and plot. Since his father's death his main plot had been to seek out and destroy the man that had killed his father.

'Excellent,' Lucifer boomed on hearing Bilis' information, 'everything is coming together. Soon you will, in the guise of the Director, have the Cosmos Rock Mining Company digging down into this very pit and now I am informed that the man who killed my father has been found!! This is a most joyous day!!'

'There is something that may please you more, my lord,' Bilis said.

'Pray tell, my friend.'

'Your father's murderer travels with a Disciple of Light. He is not a high rank of angel, but an angel he is nonetheless.'

'Excellent!' Lucifer cried. 'We shall be able to use him to convince the Disciples of Light to alley with us against the Dark.'

TWTWTW

Several hours had passed since Ayla had stood at the gates to the heavens, anxiously anticipating the return of her mentee. As always she had been observing his actions in the worlds below the heavens and had seen him free the dead. As soon as Ianto arrived she ran over to hug him as the dead souls that he had freed from the darkness flowed pass them and into their new home; their eternal paradise.

Now the new arrivals were settling in Ayla and her mentee were having a leisurely stroll together. For Ianto it was a time to relax before he returned to Jack that was, however, until Ayla spoke:

'You shall be returning to your captain soon,' she simply stated.

'Yes,' Ianto confirmed. 'It hurts to be a way from him for too long.'

'That is the bond between you,' she notified him. 'If the bond between a guardian angel and the one he guides is strong, as if is with you and Jack, then it will hurt both the angel and the living being he protects to be parted from each other for too long, but, you mustn't leave yet for the council wish to speak to you first.'

Ianto was worried he knew what he had done was wrong and that he was bound to be punished by the Archangels. His worry must have been evident on his face for Ayla took one look at him and said:

'Don't worry so much, Ianto Jones, you're not in any trouble, I promise you.'

Ianto trusted Ayla; after all, she was the one that had saved him from the eternal darkness. If she said it would be alright then he was sure it would be alright.

'You will be rewarded for what you have done,' Ayla continued. 'For you have accomplished what many others have tried but could not. You are an honouree hero amongst the angels, Ianto. The souls that you have brought here will be of use to us in the war.'

'War? What war?' asked Ianto, confused. 'Surely you will not use them as soldiers?'

'Of course not!!' exclaimed Ayla. 'We are angels; we bring peace to the world. It is not our business to fight but, despite this, a war has been raging for millennia which we haven no choice but to involve ourselves with.'

'What do you mean we have no choice? There is always a choice in anything anyone does,' Ianto fumed.

'It is not that simple, Ianto, please let me explain,' Ayla sighed. 'Millennia ago we were known as the Disciples of Light. We lived on a planet called Krop Tor; unfortunately, Krop Tor was inhabited by an alien entity known as the Beast. The Beast was an ancient species that has been written about in many cultures including the Christen faith of your own people – who know him as the Devil – anyway we locked him in a pit for all eternity, unfortunately, our planet became unstable then and we had to evacuate it and come here. We built the heavens and named ourselves angels in an attempt to disassociate ourselves with our past. Things were peaceful here until a group of rebel angels fell from the heavens.'

'Why are you telling me all this?' Ianto asked plainly puzzled.

'Because you have had dealings with the Beast's son, Abaddon,' Ayla explained.

'You mean Abaddon the Destroyer?' Ianto asked.

'Yes, I believe it was your captain that killed him.'

'Yes it was,' Ianto confirmed 'but I still don't see how all of that fits together.'

'Abaddon was the one that spoke into the hearts and minds of our most discontented angels and promised them a better life with him in the Rift. He convinced many of them to join him but, in reality, Abaddon tricked them for all the really wanted was some soldiers to fight his rival; another of his species called Pwccm who was a demon associated with the darkness.'

'I remember Bilis Manger, Abaddon's faithful servant, mentioning Pwccm,' Ianto announced.

'As you shall remember, since you were involved in the situation, after Abaddon's death Pwccm saw his chance to overthrow the Light and sent his Dark particles to rage war with the Light particles. The Light particles and the Dark particles tried to over-power each other and, thanks to your captain, the Light won.'

'By this point Abaddon's son, Lucifer was in control of the Light and he was angry and vowed revenge on the man or beast that had murdered his father.'

Oh God, I hope Jack doesn't run into the guy, Ianto thought.

'This is why you brought me back as an angel, isn't it? I have to protect Jack from Lucifer.' Ianto realised.

'That was one the reasons, yes,' Ayla admitted 'but, you must believe me when I say, it wasn't the main reason. The main reason was because Jack needed his soul mate beside him throughout his long and painful life. He will see so many people that he cares about live and die and he needs you there to help him through that.'

'I know,' Ianto muttered, 'I realised that the very first night we were reunited. The look of absolute joy on his face at seeing me again was unprecedented. Now, going back to Lucifer?'

'Yes, Lucifer wants revenge on your captain but he also wishes to rage war on Pwccm with the intention of riding himself of Pwccm and his son, Mephistopheles (means: He Who Loves Not the Light) and the Dark particles once and for all.'

'Ok, I see how Jack and I may be involved in this but I still don't understand how the angels are involved,' Ianto admitted.

'We are the Disciples of Light and, therefore, like Abaddon and Lucifer we are associated with the Light. That means that, although it pains so to do so, when the war comes we shall have no choice but to join forces with Lucifer,' Ayla explained.

'But why?' Ianto cried. 'Can't we just get him to back off and leave us alone to our peaceful existence or are Lucifer and the fallen angels stronger than us?'

'In a way, yes, they are stronger than us.'

'What do you mean "In a way"?'

'Just like living beings they have true flesh we do not, therefore, they have substance, which means they can touch other beings that have flesh, such as humans. A pure angel cannot do this unless, like you, they are a Guardian Angel and, even then, they can only touch the one that they are fated to guide. Fallen angels can also change shape, although we can sometimes take on the forms of animals, they can take on any form – human or animal. It is these skills that make the fallen angels stronger than we pure angels.'

'I sense there is a-but coming here,' Ianto drawled.

'Observant as always,' Ayla smiled. 'The but is this: because they have true flesh they can die whereas we cannot that, therefore, makes them weaker.'

'So we are evenly matched but in different ways?'

'Yes, I suppose you could say that.'

'So what do you want me to? I sense that I you want me to something.'

'When the time is right we need to you to have your captain in the right place.'

'Why Jack?'

'He is the only one with enough life-force to destroy both Lucifer and Pwccm for good and he _must_ do so, Ianto, for not only does our livelihood depend on it but the whole livelihood of every living creature on every planet for if we fail this will bring the whole destruction of life.'

TWTWTW

Ianto stood outside the council room. It had been two days since he had released the dead from the darkness and had brought them to the heavens; much to his mentor, Ayla's, delight. Now he had been summoned by the Archangels. Ayla has assured him that it was nothing bad but Ianto was worried he would be in trouble for breaching the rules.

Suddenly Moroni the messenger angel appeared at the door: 'The council will see you now, Ianto,' he announced.

Ianto entered the vast council camber and saw the four Archangels – Raphael, Michael, Gabriel and Uriel – starring down at him. Before they had a chance to speak Ianto, nervously, blurted out:

'I'm sorry, sirs, I really am. I know I have broken the rules and I know I shall be punished but I couldn't leave them all too suffer in the darkness any longer. Just promise me one thing; if you're gonna punish me make it quick, please.'

The four Archangels laughed.

'Punish you?' Gabriel said, confused, 'we don't want to punish you, we want to reward you!'

'Reward me?' Ianto repeated, plainly puzzled. 'I'm afraid I don't understand, sir, why would you want to reward me?'

'For accomplishing what we tried to do for centuries but could not,' Gabriel explained. 'For millennia we tried to rescue the dead and bring them here, alas we could not, but you, a low-ranking angel, have managed to succeed were we have failed, therefore, we must reward you. You see, for an angel that has always been an angel; never born or died, that is a commendable thing to do but for an angel that became an angel after death it is an exceptional thing to do.'

'Now we see why Ayla was so keen to see your soul brought here it would appear that we greatly underestimated you,' added Uriel.

'Story of my life,' Ianto muttered quietly so that the Archangels couldn't hear him.

'We have already prepared a gift for you.'

'May I ask what it is?'

'When the day comes for your captain to die permanently you and he will ascend to the heavens and, together, become a high-ranking angel collectively known as Zehanpuryu or, in English, the "one who sets free" for that is what you and he have done; set the dead free but that is millennia from now and we feel that you should be rewarded now as well for your efforts,' Michael explained

'What do you desire, Ianto Jones, and we will give it to you,' Raphael asked.

Without hesitation Ianto replied:

'I wish for you to promote Azrael; give him a better job role.'

'Azrael's task is set,' Raphael stated. 'He is needed where he is to ensure that those souls that are not pure are devoured by Ammit especially as there is now a way out of the World of the Dead.'

'Fine, then allow him this; when he meets the souls of the dead at the entrance to the World of the Dead he will guide them through the darkness. If their souls are not pure then he will allow Ammit to devour them but if the souls are pure then he will lead them through the portal and up to here, agreed?'

The Archangels could see no problem with this and agreed. At length Gabriel said:

'We have agreed to your demand but that is us rewarding Azrael not you. We know that you are a selfless person who only wants to help others but, please, try to think of something you desire so that we can reward you.'

Ianto thought long and hard. There was nothing he really wanted. He was still with Jack and he could still touch and hear and talk to Jack and was still able to make love to Jack in that initiative way that they had when Ianto was still alive. What more could he want?

Suddenly Ianto's thoughts drifted back to his elder sister, Rhiannon and to his mother, and his heart ached. He missed them both and Rhiannon had been right when their tad had died he had took off to London without a thought as to how that might have made Rhiannon or his mother feel. He rarely contacted them; only returning to Cardiff once while he was at Torchwood One and that was for his father's funeral even when he went back to live in Cardiff permanently he still rarely visited his sister and his mother. At first, he had justified himself with the fact that his lack of visits had been due to the fact he had had to look after the half-converted Cyber Lisa but, even after she had died, he still only visited his family at Christmas. Now he felt heavy with regret.

'There is one thing I would like,' he said, quietly.

'Name it and we shall grant it,' Michael stated.

'Please, I would like to be given one night where I could be seen by my sister Rhiannon and my mother, you see, when I was alive I never visited them enough or told them how much they meant to me. If it pleases the council I would like to be granted the wish of returning to Cardiff, Earth early 21st century and for my sister and my mother to see me for one night.'

'Your wish is granted,' Gabriel declared.

TWTWTW

Rhiannon Davies sat in her car on her way to the churchyard. Beside her sat her mother, Glynis Jones, looking extremely fragile. The loss of both her husband and her youngest child in a matter of years was already beginning to take its toll on her, so much so, that after Ianto's funeral Rhiannon had insisted her mother come and stay with them for a while if only so that she and Johnny could ensure that Mrs Jones was alright.

As it was a Saturday and, therefore, Johnny and the kids wouldn't be up until noon at the earliest Rhiannon had decided to take her mother to the churchyard to lay some flowers on Ianto's grave. When they reached the churchyard Rhiannon parked the car outside the gates and together she and Glynis made their way slowly down the churchyard; walking silently and uncomfortably past the rows and rows of graves.

At length Rhiannon and Glynis came upon the grave they had been seeking. It was a simplistic affair made of granite. Atop of it sat a tiny chirrup which had been chosen by Mica, "Uncle Ianto needs an angel watching over him," she had said. The epitaph read:

_Ianto Jones_

_Born 19.08.1983_

_Died 09.07.2009_

_Beloved son, brother and uncle_

_You will never be forgotten_

Glynis knelt down beside the grave, placing her flowers into the holder; she slowly began tracing the lettering that spelt out Ianto's name; the tears streaming down her face as did so.

'Oh Ianto, my baby,' she wept. 'Why didn't you visit us more? We're you really that ashamed of us?'

Rhiannon gently placed a hand on her grieving mother's shoulder.

'I'm sure that's wasn't the case, mum,' she reassured her but as soon as she said it she doubted her words.

A part of Rhiannon's mind couldn't help but feel that Ianto's lack of contact with his family was partly her fault. She cursed herself for not attempting to contact him more and for all those missed and lost opportunities that she should have had with her brother. Hindsight was a wonderful thing and Rhiannon realised now that she should have persuaded him to stay after their dad died but she knew that his world had changed.

On reflection, she thought, Ianto's world had changed 3 or 4 years before tad's death; back when he was at school. His sixth form teachers, seeing he had an innate ability for extracting and cataloguing information, had persuaded him to apply for a degree in Information Studies at Aberystwyth University. Mum and Tad had been delighted; for they had hoped that at least one of their children would escape the drudgery that life on a low-income brought but Rhiannon also remembered the cut-backs and the hardships that the family had faced as her parents scrimped and saved as much money as they could afford from their minimum-wage jobs to put their youngest child through university.

Although he was only approximately 73 miles up the road once Ianto had started his degree he rarely came home and when he did it was only for a day at a time, almost as if he was a shamed of his working-class roots.

It became worse when, after graduation from Aberystwyth and his father's funeral, Ianto moved to London and acquired a job working as an archivist/junior researcher for the civil service (at least that's what he told his family in reality he was an archivist/junior researcher but for Torchwood One). Contact became less and less between Ianto and his family as he moved in the new middle-class circles he found himself in and, because of this, distanced himself even more from his council-estate beginnings. So much so that it was a whole six months after getting his job with Jack before he told his sister that he had returned to Cardiff.

Rhiannon sighed as she knelt down beside her mother. If recent events had taught her anything it was that life was too short to distance yourself from your family. She wished now that Ianto had made more of an effort to contact her.

'Why didn't you keep in contact with us, Ianto, I know your job was difficult but we were your family. You could have talked to us,' Rhiannon sighed.

'I know, I realise that now, I'm sorry,' a softly spoken voice whispered behind her,

Startled, both Rhiannon and her mother turned around at the sound of the voice.

'It's not Johnny, is it Rhiannon?' her mother asked. 'Perhaps he noticed we were gone and tried to find us,'

'No it's not Johnny, mum, it's too softly spoken to be him.' To the voice she shouted:

''Who's there? You better not try anything funny, mate, or I'll set my Johnny on you.'

'Rhiannon,' the voice whispered. 'It's me; it's Ianto.'

'Whose sick joke is this? Just you wait until my Johnny hears abo-'

Before she could continue a dazzling white light came towards the kneeling forms of Rhiannon and her mother. Both women clung together; frightened by the light as it came closer and closer to them, illuminating its surroundings with an unearthly but elegant glow.

'Please, do not be afraid. I will not hurt you,' the being stated and, this time, there was no mistaking the Welsh lilt in its soft voice.

At that moment the being became clearer and both Rhiannon and Glynis could make out the faint outline of a winged man wearing pinstripe trousers and waistcoat complete with a tie. He had black hair and blue eyes the colour of the sea.

'Oh Ianto,' Glynis wept with joy. 'My darling son it _really _is you!!'

'Yes,' he whispered, 'it's me.'

Without a moments hesitation she ran, with her arms outstretched, towards the son that she had believed to have lost forever but, alas, she could not touch him and merely passed through his translucent form.

'I'm sorry,' he sighed. 'I can't touch you nor can you touch me.'

'It doesn't matter,' his mother assured him, 'you're here – I don't care how or why. The fact that you're here is all that really matters.'

'Are you an angel?' Rhiannon asked, suddenly.

'Yes,' Ianto replied.

Looking beyond his sister Ianto could see the headstone which marked his grave and it chilled him. After all, it was not everyday that one got to see one's final resting place. He involuntarily shuddered at the thought of his own cold body lying within a wooden box under the ground and it, inevitably, rotting a way.

'So have you been watching over us from up there?' Glynis asked, breaking in on Ianto's thoughts, for which he was relieved. 'Is there a Heaven? Have you been there? What's it like?'

'Calm down, mum. Yes, there are heavens but they do not exist in the way religion says they do and, yes I have been to them but, no, I haven't been watching you from up there.'

Glynis was worried, if there were heavens did that mean there was also some kind of hell? Is that where her poor son had been? No, she thought, if he been there then he wouldn't be appearing to them now in the form of an angel, would he? There was only one to find out and that was ask:

'Where _have _you been then?'

Ianto rolled his eyes. Even though he was now a celestial being his mother was still fretting over him.

'If you must know I have been with Jack,' he sighed.

'Jack? You mean the man that Susan saw you with; your boss?' Rhiannon asked.

'What's this all about?' Glynis asked. 'Where you seeing someone before you died? Was it a man?'

Ianto nodded his head in confirmation.

'I see.'

'You don't seem at all surprised by this revelation, mum,' Ianto stated.

'I guess I've always known that you were gay; ever since I caught you signing along to Rhiannon's Abba CD when you were 14,' Glynis admitted.

'I'm not gay, mum, I'm not attracted to men just Jack; who just happens to be a man.'

'Ok, fine,' his mother accepted. 'But where have you been with this Jack of yours?'

Then and there, while the pink petals of a nearby blossom tree made their spinning decent to the ground and a thrush sang, Ianto told his mother and his sister all that had happened to him since his death. He told them of being rescued from the darkness by Ayla, of being reunited with Jack by becoming the captain's guardian angel and of his successful attempt of freeing the other souls of the dead from the darkness.

'Oh Ianto; how kind of you to free all those dead people like that. You always were a considerate young man,' said Glynis, she was proud of her son.

'I can't be that considerate. After all I rarely visited you and tad, mum. I should have visited more especially after tad died. That goes for you as well, Rhi, I should have spent more time with you and the kids.'

'Is that why you came here?' his sister asked.

Ianto explained about how the angels had offered him award and how he had chosen to see his family again.

'See, that wasn't selfish,' Rhiannon soothed. 'You could have chosen an eternal reward but you chose to see us again.'

'I had to,' he insisted. 'I had to let you know that I cared about both of you,' he said. 'And Johnny and the kids, of course, even though to you it probably felt like I didn't.'

'Oh Ianto, we knew you cared and we knew your job was pretty intense and that's what made it hard for you to visit regularly,' Glynis reassured him. Her eyes were filling up with tears, once more, but this time it wasn't due to grief but to the heart-breaking thought that her son he died thinking his family had resented him for not visiting them more frequently.

'I have to go soon,' Ianto said, suddenly.

'No!!' Glynis cried. 'Not yet, it's too soon!!!'

'I have to, mum. I have to return to Jack. As his guardian angel I am bonded to him-'

'What does that mean?!' Glynis cried, distraught at the fact that her son would be leaving her once more.

'It means that there is a link between us. It hurts us both if we are separated from each other for too long. It has already been too long and, so, soon I _must _return to him. It is my appointed task but, before I go, there is something I must warn you about: A danger is coming; worse than the thing with the children.'

'How can anything be worse than that thing with the children was?' Rhiannon demanded.

'Believe me, this is worse.'

'What is it?' his mother and sister asked in unison. It was clear they were frightened by Ianto's words.

'A war,' he stated. 'The final war between the Light and the Dark; omnipotent beings that have been fighting each other under Cardiff since the dawn of time, perhaps even before, now they plan to have one final battle and when they do it will rip this city apart.'

'Oh my God!!' Rhiannon exclaimed. 'Can we stop it?'

'We angels plan to try by joining forces with the lesser of the two evils; the Light in overpowering the Dark but the city will still be in peril. That is why, when the time is right, I want to you two, with Johnny, Mica and David, to evacuate the city.'

'But how will we know when the time is right? Will you come and tell us?'

'No, I'm afraid I cannot, for I shall be too busy trying to help Jack and the angels stop the war but I shall send a messenger, someone you lost whom was loved by you both as much as I was.'

'But how will we know who this person is?' Glynis asked.

'Believe me, you will know,' Ianto smiled.

'But why must you and Jack stop the Light and the Dark?' Rhiannon asked.

'Because we were the ones that stopped them before, twice, just no living person remembers it. I'm afraid I must go now, but, always remember that I love you and that we will meet again when your time is through.'

'No, Ianto, wait!!' his mother cried. 'Please don't go yet!!'

But it was too late the angel had already vanished into the air.

TWTWTW

It hurt Ianto to have to leave his mother and sister like that but he knew that he had to return to Jack for he could feel the pain from being separated from the captain for too long beginning to take hold. Still, at least he'd managed to warn his family of the approaching battle between the Light and the Dark. He just hoped that he could get his mother, sister and her family away from Cardiff in time.

Ianto sighed as, once again, he found himself at Jack's side. Its not that he hated being tied to Jack, far from it, it was just that he knew that he was going to have to tell Jack about the final war between the Light and the Dark and he knew the captain, who had thought that that particular problem had been solved when the Dark had been trapped into a wooden box by Torchwood 3 (admittedly with the help of Bilis Manger). Jack was probably going to extremely pissed to know that once again both these beings were at large.

Sensing someone behind him Jack quickly spun round. On seeing that person was Ianto the broadest of smiles took hold of the captain's face as he pulled the angel to him in a tight embrace.

'Hey gorgeous,' his drawled in that irrespirable American accent of his, 'where you been?'

'Oh here and there,' Ianto replied dismissively. 'I had some things to sort out before I returned to you. Sorry it's been so long, I know it hurts us both when we're separated from the link.'

'I missed you,' Jack muttered, snuggling against Ianto's neck.

'I missed you too, cariad, but I'm back now,' Ianto replied. 'Look we need to talk later, it's important, ok?'

'Yeah, sure, you know you can talk to me anytime you need to, don't you?'

'Yeah, I know,' Ianto answered.

Later that night Ianto got his opportunity to inform Jack of the impending war between the Light and Dark. They were lying in their tent, their arms wrapped around each other in a desperate attempt to reacquaint themselves with each other. Jack absent-mindedly running his fingers through Ianto's wings; it was fair to say that Ianto's winged attainment had fast become Jack's favourite part of his figure.

'Jack,' Ianto said, suddenly. 'I said earlier that we needed to talk, well, I think now may be a good time.'

'Yeah,' Jack muttered into Ianto's neck, desperately trying to absorb that wonderful smell of fresh coffee and dried-clean suits his young love always seemed to have.

'The Light and the Dark have reconvened once more.'

'What?!' Jack exclaimed, sitting bolt up right in shock. 'I thought we defeated them when we trapped the Dark into that wooden box.'

Ianto sighed. 'So did I,' he admitted, 'but it would appear that we did not.'

'When will this end?' Jack sighed.

'I'm not sure,' Ianto confessed, 'but my mentor, Ayla, said that when the Light and the Dark reconvene it will be the war to end all wars.'

'What did she mean by that?'

Ianto explained how Ayla had told him about Abaddon's son, Lucifer, and his on-going battle with Pwccm and the Dark particles.

'Thing is, it's not just this Pwccm that Lucifer wants revenge on. He also wants revenge on you.'

'On me, why?' Jack asked, clearly perplexed.

'You killed his father, remember?' Ianto stated.

'Ah, well I'll just have to make sure I avoid him then,' Jack flashed his trademark grin.

'You can't!!' Ianto cried.

'Why not?'

'You're the only one that can stop him, Jack; it's something to do with your unique ability to always come back to life. It's the one thing that will truly stop all this and it is my duty to make sure, when the war comes, that you are in right place and the right time.'

'And if I refuse to get involved?'

'Then even more people die. Surely you don't want that, Jack?'

'Of course not!! I just wish there was another way; an easier way,' he sighed.

'I know you do, cariad,' Ianto replied.

He gently wrapped his long, slender wings around Jack's body in an attempt to comfort his lover.

TWTWTW

Alexis was bored. Her dear Lucifer was engaged in some meeting with that creep, and all round suck-up, Bilis Manger who had apparently seen the human that had killed Lucifer's father walking around the Land of the Dead (apparently anything but dead).

It just had to be him that saw this murder didn't it, Alexis thought to herself, somewhat sourly. She despised Bilis Manger with a passion. Alexis sighed. She loved Lucifer with all her soul but his obsession with finding his father's killer could be so damn irritating.

Maybe so, her mind reasoned, but if it hadn't been for Lucifer then she would still be stuck in the Heavens with her goody two shoes sister.

Millennia ago, like so many others, Alexis had been a pure angel – an angel whose purpose was to bring goodness and kindness into the world. A long with her elder sister Alexis had prided herself on being on of the founders and builders of the Heavens but (like Azrael) when the Archangels began to take control Alexis found herself becoming disheartened with her paradise. However, unlike Azrael, Lucifer was able to tempt Alexis by promising her (and granting) the ability to shape-shift and giving her the gift of seduction which would work on any on-angelic being.

Suddenly Alexis had a thought. Why should that weedy Bilis Manger get all the glory? She could easily find out who had murdered Abaddon. All she had to do was take human form and find and seduce the guilty party then she could bring him to her beloved who would ensure he suffered the same fate as Abaddon.

First, however, she had to return to home so that she could hear Bilis Manger utter the murder's name then she would find this person and show her Lucifer that she was more than just the eye candy, she laughed to herself as she took on the form of a cheetah and bounded home.

TWTWTW

Later that day and Jack was still feeling the pressure mainly because of having to deal with the Light and Dark once more but also because they were back in early 21st century earth – Ianto's time and a time that Jack had sworn he would never visit again all those months ago when he was on the hilltop with Gwen and Rhys.

When they had first arrived here, and once he had realised what time period they were in, Jack had demanded they leave straight away but Sinead, who was sick of travelling and wanted to sleep in somewhere more comfortable than a tent for at least one night had protested against Jack's request to move on. The captain had tried to counter her request but, seeing that he could not win against the head-strong young Irishwoman (who in many way reminded him of Gwen) he, reluctantly, gave in and booked them into the nearest hotel reminding the two Tricestrians to remain hidden at all times when in public. The last thing Jack needed right now was them two messing up the timelines by exposing themselves to some hapless 21st century human.

Ianto watched as Jack paced up and down their hotel room, his eyes following the captain as he paced back and forth.

'Jack, sit down you're making me dizzy!' he protested at length.

Jack was going to throw back a comment about how Ianto could no longer feel sensations like dizziness but he wasn't in the mood. He sunk down on the bed and Ianto began massaging his back, his cool hands rubbing the captain smoothly.

'Just relax,' he said, softly, as he worked.

'How can I relax? Even with one of your amazing massages, Yan, it's still hard to relax. Being here in this time period; it brings back so many awful memories.'

Ianto swooned. He always did when ever Jack used his pet name for him. He knew it was silly to be swooning like a teenage girl over some daft little pet name but he couldn't help it. Pulling himself together he said, as gentle as possible:

'I know it's hard for you, Jack, but you have to try and move on.'

'How can I move on when it was my entire fault?'

'No it wasn't,' Ianto reassured him, gently running a hand across Jack's face to comfort him.

'Yes it was,' Jack protested. 'I killed my own grandson which made my own daughter hate me for the rest of her life and provoked the aliens causing you to be poisoned and die.'

'Hey I'm still here and we saved the dead, remember, so Steven will be in the Heavens now. He's safe and Alice will forgive you in time.'

'No she won't.'

'She will, Jack, you're her father. Regardless of what you have done she couldn't stay mad at you.'

'Would you forgive me if you were her?'

Ianto said nothing. For there was nothing he could say.

'Your silence says it all,' Jack replied, scornfully, rising from the bed.

'Jack...'

'I don't want to have this conversation anymore, Yan.'

'Jack, please don't be like this,' Ianto pleaded.

'Like what, Ianto?' he snapped.

Jack rose from the bed and headed towards the door leaving the angel feeling hurt and confused. Why was Jack taking his anger out on him?

'Where're you going?' Ianto asked.

'Just out to get some air, that ok with you?'

Ianto felt angry. It wasn't his fault that all that had happened with the 456 had happened. He hadn't asked to die during that event and he certainly hadn't asked Steven to die either but once again Ianto Jones was Jack Harkness' scapegoat; the one the captain could vent his frustrations at and at the same time make him feel bad for something had hadn't even done.

'Oh yeah that's right! The great fucking Captain Jack Harkness, give him a gun and an alien to hunt and he's happy but as soon as things get too much for him to handle, emotionally, he goes scuttling off leaving everyone else to deal with the shit as usual!'

Ianto hadn't meant to have a go at Jack he was just so angry but instantly he regretted his outburst.

'Jack I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I lo-'

But before Ianto could finish his sentence Jack had already walked out the door slamming it shut behind him.

Outside a black cat with green eyes was lying on the wall outside the window. Her tail twitched from side to side and she smiled slyly to herself. This was going better than she could have planned.

TWTWTW

Still fuming from his altercation with Ianto, Jack found himself sitting at the bar of one of the many clubs that aligned the waterfront. He had just ordered another drink when he heard someone say:

'Hey, handsome, what's a cute looking guy like you doing alone in a place like this?'

Jack looked across to see an attractive young woman sitting on the stool next to him. Her maroon hair framed her shoulders and her pale blue eyes seemed to glint under the strobe lighting. She wore a long red dress with just enough of a slit in it to show of one dainty leg.

'I'm Alexis, by the way, what's your name?' she asked.

'Captain Jack Harkness,' he replied, half-heartily.

'Hey, why the long face?' she asked, noticing the captain's unhappy mood.

'I just had an argument with my partner,' he explained.

'How could anyone argue with such a handsome guy like you? I hope she realises how lucky she is to have you.'

'He,' Jack corrected.

'Sorry?'

'He. My partner is a man.'

'Aww. It's always the good looking ones, isn't it,' she sighed.

'Oh no,' he smiled. 'I'm not gay! I just like to keep an open mind.'

'My too, darling,' she smiled.

'Yeah, maybe you should show me how open minded you can be,' he flirted.

'What about your partner?'

'What he doesn't know about won't hurt him. Though I warn you, I've had a lot of experience!'

'So have I,' she purred as she pulled him up from the stool and let him through the bar back to his room.

TWTWTW

Jack and Alexis burst through the bedroom door. Too engrossed in each other to know where they were landing. They crashed onto the bed, their kissing clumsy and haphazard.

Hurriedly and in an awkward manner Jack pulled the zip of Alexis's dress down. His eagerness was causing him fumble about with the zip and he cursed in frustration.

'Take it easy, tiger!' Alexis laughed, helping him with the zip.

Slowly the zip came down and the dress came off and Alexis lay there in all her glory. Jack took one look at her. She was even more attractive naked then he could ever have had imagined. Her bronze skin seemed to shimmer under the artificial light.

'Now, she said in a seductive manner. 'I get to undress you!'

She reached up and brusquely pulled the RAF greatcoat off of Jack then flung it over her shoulder, not caring where it landed.

'Umm,' she purred, 'I do like a man in uniform.'

Slowly, she began to undo the buttons of the pale blue shirt that Jack was wearing and pulled down the braces that held his trousers up. She pulled his trousers and underpants down and took one look at him in all of his naked glory.

'My how big you are, captain!' she gasped.

'That's what they all say,' Jack winked.

Suddenly she pushed him onto the bed and climb on top of him.

'Oh, you like to be in charge, huh?'Jack stated.

'You bet, captain,' she winked.

Their lips crashed together in a frenzy of complete and unadulterated passion. As their hands roomed over each others bodies, touching, tasting and taking.

Too caught up in his moment of passion, Jack failed to notice Ianto standing in the doorway, until the angel spoke.

'Jack, I'm sorry about earlier I never meant to upset you. I had should have been more sensitive to the fact that you were still hurting over the events surrounding the 456 incident.'

At the moment Ianto looked up. However, he was not prepared for what he saw. There was Jack in bed with a strange woman on top of him. Ianto looked them over. There was no mistaking that they were engaged in sex. Ianto was furious. Jack had betrayed him.

'I came back to you and this is how you return the gesture,' he wailed. 'How could you be so low, Jack?'

'Ianto, wait! This isn't what it looks like, I promise you.'

But Jack's words fell on deaf ears for Ianto had already vanished.

'No! Yan, please come back,' Jack wept. 'I love you!'

'Who are you calling at, Jack?' Alexis asked, puzzled.

'My partner, Ianto, he was right there a second a go but now he's gone,' Jack explained.

'Jack, there's only been you and me here since we came up here,' she stated, kissing him on the cheek.

Oh Yan, Jack thought, I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry, please, come back to me.

TWTWTW

'Ianto,' Ayla cried, noticing her charge sitting dejectedly under the gates of the Heavens. 'What are you doing here; you should be on earth with Jack?'

'He betrayed me, Ayla,' was all Ianto said.

'What happened?'

Ianto told her everything.

'How could he do that to me,' he cried. 'I thought he loved me.'

'He does,' Ayla insisted.

'Yeah, right,' he muttered, completely unconvinced that Jack loved him.

'Please, don't give up on him, Ianto. I sense evil at work here.'

'What sort of evil?'

'I'm not sure but I can sense that soon the Light and the Dark will be convening and war will begin! We must all be ready when that time comes!'

TWTWTW

Alexis paced around the bed where Jack lay sleeping fitfully. Every now and then he would call out Ianto's name.

'It's no use calling out for him, captain,' she laughed. 'Where we are headed your guardian angel cannot follow and soon you will worse torture than having an argument with your soul mate.'

With that he produced a dagger from inside her boot and raised it over her head. Jack stirred but did not wake. Swiftly Alexis brought the dagger down stabbing the captain in the heart. Jack screamed out in pain then fell limp. His eyes glazed over.

With that Alexis and Jack disappeared into a puff of read smoke. Leaving the bedsheets crumpled and unmade.

When Jack gasped back to life he found himself chained to a rocky outcrop. He opened his eyes but could see nothing but darkness in front of him.

'Where...where am I?' he croaked, his voice dry.

'Welcome to the Underworld, Captain Jack Harkness,' Alexis smiled.

She was now in her true form. Her wings were shaped like those of a bat but were red in colour.

'My beloved has been longing to meet you for a long time, he has so much that he wants to share with you,' she smiled, wickedly, 'in fact I think this may be him coming now.'

Suddenly there was a loud roar and a thud from down the corridor. In the next moment I giant blue beast with horns appeared.

'No, it can't be!!' Jack cried.


	14. Chapter 13: Seperated

**Chapter 13: Separated **

When Ianto returned to earth and entered his and Jack's hotel room the first thing he noticed was that Jack and the woman he had been sharing the bed with had vanished. Ianto let out a howl of despair. How could Jack leave him like this? They were supposed to be together forever; that was why Ayla had sent Ianto back as Jack's guardian angel and yet as soon as the nearest hot looking woman comes Jack's way he's jumping into bed with her quicker than a wink and now he had gone and left Ianto, the Welshman was sure of it.

At that moment Sinead burst into the room. She had heard Ianto's wail of despair and had come to investigate.

'Ianto, what's wrong?' she asked.

Then she took in the sight of the empty, unmade bed.

'You and Jack have been having fun under the covers again I see,' she winked jokingly.

'It wasn't like that,' Ianto said, sulkily. 'Jack was in here but not with me.'

'Where is Jack anyway?' Sinead said, obviously having unheard Ianto.

'He's gone,' Ianto sighed.

'Gone where?'

'Off with his floozy somewhere I shouldn't wonder.'

'What floozy?' It was clear that Sinead was confused. What's being going on in here, she thought.

Ianto told her everything.

'Oh Ianto, I'm so sorry,' she said, longing to put an arm around him to comfort him but she knew that it would only pass through him.

'I thought he loved me,' Ianto, whispered, dejectedly.

'He does,' Sinead insisted.

'No he doesn't he just loves sex!'

'No, Ianto, he _really_ does love you. I saw it myself, that first night we met; I saw the way he looked at you. He had love in his eyes; he always does when he looks at you. Hell, even death couldn't stop you two from being together. He needed you back and you returned to him even though you were dead. If that isn't true love I don't know what is.'

'Then why did he go and do something like this then?' Ianto demanded.

'Because he's a man,' Sinead joked. 'What do you expect?'

'Hey, so am I, remember,' Ianto pouted.

'Yeah, but your an angel.'

'I don't see what that has to do with anything,' he huffed.

'Anyway, your Ayla's probably right. I bet Jack was seduced against his own will by some force or other.'

Ianto was worried. Ayla had mentioned that the war was drawing closer. Could it be that she was right and that someone or something had seduced Jack in an attempt to separate him and Ianto? But who or what, he thought, would have the motive to want to do such a thing?

TWTWTW

'Abaddon?' Jack queried, in complete mystification.

'Not quiet, Captain,' a dulcet-toned voice. 'This is Lucifer the son of Abaddon.'

Jack looked up at the beast to see an old man sitting on its shoulder. He had slicked backed white hair and was wearing a red covet with white spots.

'Bilis Manger,' Jack growled. 'I should have known that you would have been involved in all of this!'

'Now, now, captain, that's no way to greet an old friend, is it?'

'You're no friend of mine!' Jack snarled, yanking at the restraints which held him to the wall.

'Ah, ah, Captain, pulling at those won't help you,' Bilis mocked.

'What do you want with me?'

'I don't want anything but I believe my Lord Lucifer is very interested in hearing how and why you murdered his father.'

The great beast roared.

'You know why I destroyed Abaddon, Bilis, if I hadn't it would have destroyed all of creation!!'

'Oh, Jack, always so melodramatic, what did you expect my Lord Abaddon to do? He had been imprisoned for thousands of years in the Rift. He was hungry!! Anyway, all of that is of no consequence to me anymore. Everything is coming together and soon we will rule supreme, and it's all thanks to you, my dear Jack!! Soon your friends will be in my hands and there is nothing you can do about it!! Now I leave you in my Lord Lucifer's capable hands.'

TWTWTW

'What do we do now?' Sinead muttered to herself.

She was sitting in the hotel bar. Unseen by the other guests, Ianto stood beside her while the two Tricestrians peered their heads out of her jacket pocket, trying to remain unnoticed by anyone around them.

'Simple,' answered the agent Skiver. 'We track the captain and this woman down.'

'And who do you propose we do that?' Sinead asked, in a rather short manner. 'We have no idea where they have gone.'

'You forget that my companion and I are Tricestrians – our race is the greatest spies in the whole galaxy!! We will find the captain!!'

Before he and Tarmaria had a chance to even begin to look an entire team of guards burst into the room. They barricaded the door; their guns drawn. Immediately people in the bar began to panic. Some screamed in hysterics while others tried to hide under the tables for fear of being shot.

Behind the guards stood a man with short brown hair and blue eyes in a charcoal coloured suit. The sight of him made Sinead's heart sink. It was Mr Calhan the Vargas Branch Manager of C.R.M.C

'Oh, Ianto,' Sinead whispered to the angel. 'They've come for me!'

'What's the meaning of this?' the barman snapped.

Mr Calhan came forward

'Our apologues for the inconvenience and distress caused to your customers, sir,' he said. 'We mean you no harm but we believe that your establishment is harbouring an escapee that belongs in our custody.'

'I can assure you, sir, that I do not harbour criminals on any account,' the barman said, somewhat affronted.

'I don't doubt that, sir, this little renegade has a tendency to turn up uninvited and cause trouble. We have had a few cases of her appearing in various places, this being the most recent. Do you mind if we have a look around?'

'By all means, please do.'

The team of guards began searching all the people in the bar trying to find the one person who matched the identification chip they had been given by their boss.

Suddenly the leader of the guards spotted Sinead. Seeing that she matched the identity on the chip he shouted:

'Oi, you, stay right where you are!'

But Sinead had no intention of staying right where she was and turned to run but the man was too quick for her and grabbed her before she could move.

He lifted her up off the ground, her legs kicking and flaying as she shouted:

'Get off me, you bastard!!'

'Oh no, Miss O'Brian,' Mr Calhan smiled. 'You're coming back to Vargas with us. You have a lot of explaining to do to the Director and I just can't wait to hear what you have to say for yourself.'

'No!!! Let me go!!!'

But it was no use for the man carried her out of the bar and towards the company ship a waiting on the outskirts of the city; the two Tricestrians still in her pocket, and Ianto trying his best to follow them from the air.

TWTWTW

As soon as they arrived back on Vargas Sinead was roughly jostled into a cell.

'The Director is currently busy,' Mr Calhan explained. 'He will deal with you once he is finished.'

With that he slammed the cell door closed leaving Sinead locked inside who, for the first time in a long time, was feeling very much alone and afraid. She shook herself. This wasn't like her at all.

Come on, Sinead, pull yourself together, she thought to herself.

'What do we do now?' she heard Ianto's wry voice ask.

She cast about for the angel but in the dingy light of the cell spotting him was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

'I don't know,' Sinead admitted.

'We could at least attend the Director's meeting and hear what he has to say,' Tarmaria suggested.

'Ha, you just want to me to meet him so you can gloat about how you two following me helped bring me back here.'

'On the contrary, we want to help you,' Tarmaria insisted.

'Yeah, right!' Sinead rolled her eyes. 'I bet it was you two that informed Mr Calhan that I was in that 21st century bar just so you can get your wretched reward from Sir Pilfer!'

'I can assure you we are on your side.'

'You're Tricestrians! You're on nobody's bloody side but your own! You just like to help the side that you think has the best chance of winning and, when it looks like they might fail, you switch sides quicker than a Chameleon changes it's skin colour!'

Ssh!!! Someone's coming!!' Ianto urged.

At that moment the cell door opened and a guard burst into the room.

'Miss O Brien,' he said in a brusque tone, 'the Director is ready to see you now. Follow me and I will take you to the boardroom.'

With the two Tricestrians on her shoulder and Ianto flying above Sinead followed the guard out of the cell and up through the corridors to the boardroom.

TWTWTW

In the silence of the boardroom Sinead and her cohorts waited for the Director and his colleagues to enter the room. Sinead was anxious and the wait wasn't helping much.

'What is taking them so long?' Sinead had asked.

'Trying to draw it out for you I guess. Keep you on your toes,' Ianto suggested.

At that moment the Director walked into the room. Ianto gave a gasp as if he recognised the man. Sinead would have to question him about it later for now there was no time as the Director, followed by Mr Calhan, took his seat.

Sinead found herself with a strong case of déjà fu as once again she sat in the Boardroom facing the Director and Mr Calhan, Sir Pilfer, the Tricestrian leader was sitting on the table, under the Director. Tarmaria and Skiver sat underneath Sinead, facing their leader, and behind her (unseen by the humans opposite her) was Ianto.

'Well done, Agents Skiver and Tarmaria, on your assistance with returning the deserter to us,' the Director began. 'I shall personally see to it that you are justly rewarded.'

Sinead glared at them.

'Now then, Miss O' Brien,' the Director smiled, 'we will give you the chance to explain yourself before we trial you.'

'Fuck you!'

'That isn't very becoming of a lady, now is it? We have been civil to you the least you can do is tell us why you stole a company ship and deserted.'

'You know why,' Sinead snarled.

'Ah yes,' said the Director, titling his chair back slightly. 'I remember now; you were concerned about the miners whom had been found dead in that horrible pit but, don't worry, all of that has been resolved, I can assure you.'

'Liar!!' she yelled.

'I can see that you are still very much upset by the incident. Therefore, I think it would be best if continue our little chat after you have settled down a little. I will get the guards to escort you back to your cell for now.'

TWTWTW

A sharp in take of breath could be heard as Jack, once more, gasped back to life. He had lost count of how many times Lucifer had killed him. It was like being back on board the Valiant, during the Year That Never Was, with the Master torturing and killing him over and over.

'Had enough yet, captain?' Bilis laughed, mercifully.

Jack said nothing.

'What's the matter, captain, cat got your tongue. Ah but you haven't spoken since you worked out my little plan. Such a pity for friends weren't so quick then they might not have fallen into my trap.'

Jack growled and tried to lunge himself at Bilis, right now he really wanted to kill the smug bastard, but found himself stopped by the restraints holding him to the wall.

TWTWTW

'Come on, Ianto, just tell me!'

'There's nothing to tell.'

'Come off it,' Sinead laughed. 'I noticed your reaction when you saw the Director you clearly recognised him.'

'I don't know what you mean.'

'Yes you do. Why won't you admit to it?'

'Because I could be wrong but it makes sense that it is him...it would explain everything.'

'Explain what?'

'When we worked for Torchwood – Jack and me – we came across a man called Bilis Manager. There was a report of music coming from an abandoned 1940s music hall. Jack and Tosh went to investigate and found themselves trapped in 1941. Tosh tried to send us the co-ordinates to open the Rift but Bilis (who could travel between the two time zones) managed to remove the last few digits meaning we could not open the Rift properly but, even though I knew it was dangerous, my colleagues went a head and did it anyway.'

'Is this going anywhere, Ianto?' Sinead asked, impatiently.

'Yes, now let me finish, please. Even though the Rift was opened incorrectly we managed to get Jack and Tosh back but then the real trouble began. Now that the Rift was open the time lines began bleeding through into 21st Century Cardiff. A roman solider, suffers of the Black Death. Anyway Bilis tricks us into re-opening the Rift by showing us images of our lost lovers. I try to stop my colleague, Owen, from opening the Rift but he did it anyway and, unintentionally, realises Abaddon the Devourer.'

'You see, that was Bilis plan all along but Jack manages to stop Abaddon by giving it his never ending life-source to feed on. This destroys the creature but we meet Bilis again. He had a box with Abaddon's ashes in and told us that the Light particles and the Dark particles were converging for war but we managed to stop them until now.'

'What do you mean until now?'

Ianto told Sinead what Ayla had told him about the final war between the Light and the Dark that was impending.

'But what does all this have to do with the C.R.M.C?' Sinead asked, plainly confused.

'Do you remember the pit that you mentioned and how the miners had died when they enter it?'

'Yes, what about it?'

'Well what if it was some kind of entrance through the Rift, to the Light? What if Bilis aka the Director had known it was there all along. That would have given him the perfect opportunity to build his mine here, drill down and then-' he paused as though in pain, before continuing, 'he could open the pit and release the Light into the world once more.' He winced.

Sinead noticed the pained look on the angel's face.

'Are you all right, Ianto?' she asked, concerned in her voice.

'It's being so far from Jack,' he panted. 'It hurts so much!'

'Don't worry, Ianto, we'll find him,' Sinead reassured him.

Suddenly a thought hit her.

'Remember the woman that seduced Jack?'

'Like I could forget her,' Ianto said, scornfully.

'Well, what if that women was one of these Light creature things sent by this Bilis, or whatever his name is, and, supposing your theory about the pit being an entrance to some kinda gateway through the Rift is correct, what if she has taken him there?'

'Of course!' he cried. 'Why didn't I think of that?'

'Question is; how do we get him out of there?'

There was silence as they both tried to contemplate a solution to this seemingly impossible task.

TWTWTW

The sound of the telephone practically ringing off of the wall woke Gwen Cooper-Williams. She stirred in her bed trying to ignore the wretched ringing. Since the birth of her and Rhys' daughter, Seren Cooper-Williams, two months ago Gwen hardly got to lie-in much. Today Rhys had taken Seren to visit his parents (who were desperate to see their only grandchild) and Gwen was damned if she was getting up to answer the phone and ruin the only chance she had to have a lie-in.

The phone kept ringing piercing through Gwen's sleep. She tried covering her face with the pillow but it was to no avail the loud ring of the telephone could still be heard through the pillow.

Reluctantly, Gwen dragged herself from her nice, warm, bed to answer the phone. Muttering about how she'd bloody love to shoot the person on the other for getting her up this early on the one day she could have a lie-in.

Her mood instantly softened when she picked up the receiver and heard the voice of Rhiannon Davies on the other end.

Since Ianto's death his sister and Gwen had become very close, often sharing their tales of Ianto with each other. Rhiannon would tell Gwen about what Ianto was like as a little boy. Gwen had had a rather good giggle when Rhiannon had told her about the time Ianto, then aged 8, had told their mother: 'Mummy, this house is much too untidy I think we need to move to a much tidier house.' Gwen, for her part, would tell Rhiannon about Jack and Ianto's relationship and how it had progressed from a simple need for comfort to something much deeper. 'Although they never actually said it we could all see that I loved each other so very much,' she had reassured Rhiannon.

'I'm glad he had found someone,' Rhiannon had said.

'Gwen, I'm so sorry for getting you up this early on a Sunday but I need someone to talk to.'

Gwen could hear Ianto's sister sobbing down the phone.

'Rhiannon is everything alright?' Gwen asked.

'No,' the other woman cried.

'What's wrong?' Gwen was concerned.

At this point Rhiannon completely broke down.

'I'm sorry, Gwen, I can't tell you over the phone. Would you come round, please, if you're not too busy with the baby, I just need someone to talk to and you're the only person who would understand.'

'Of course I'll come round, Rhi, don't worry about Seren. Rhys has taken her to see his parents for the day. Give me time to shower and change and I'll be there in 20 minutes – 30 tops.'

TWTWTW

Gwen set the steaming hot cup of tea down on the table in front of Rhiannon, who took a sip, her fingers trembling as she did so.

Gwen glanced at her friend. Her face was white and gaunt; her eyes appeared shrunken into their sockets.

'Jesus, Rhi, you look as if you've seen a ghost.'

'I have,' Rhiannon replied, so low that Gwen wasn't sure if she had heard her properly at first.

'Don't be daft, sweetheart, ghosts don't exist.'

'But they do. I saw him, Gwen, I saw Ianto,' Rhiannon insisted, her voice choking on the word Ianto.

At first Gwen was shocked by Rhiannon's statement but then she thought of all the strange and wonderful things she had seen at Torchwood and realised a ghost might not be that unbelievable. Her mind suddenly flashed back to Eugene and his Dogon Sixth Eye, which he had ingested just before his death allowing him to appear as a ghost for a while. Could Ianto have also ingested one? Gwen dismissed that idea. After all, all of the alien artefacts that Torchwood had had were destroyed when the Hub was blown up. Perhaps it was poor Rhiannon's mind trying to comfort her in her grief; making her believe she had seen the spirit of her dead brother.

'Thing is,' Rhiannon continued, breaking in on her thoughts, 'he wasn't a ghost; not really, he was more like an angel.'

Yep, Gwen thought, definitely the poor woman's mind trying to comfort her in her grief.

Rhiannon cast a side-wards glance at her friend.

'You think I've lost it don't you?'

Gwen said nothing. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Ianto's family, he wouldn't have wanted that.

'Well I'm telling you, Gwen, he was there and he was an angel. Mum and I went down to the graveyard and there he was as large as life. He was beautiful, Gwen, all ethereal and bathed in such a dazzling light, it was like nothing I'd ever seen before, so heavenly and divine. He told me he was safe. He was with Jack.'

'Jack?' Gwen whispered. 'Did he say where Jack was?'

'No just that he was safe and they were together. I'm sorry, Gwen.'

'It's not your fault. I just wish I knew where Jack was so that I could bring him home.'

'I know. It's good that they are together though, isn't it?'

'Yeah, it's brilliant!' Gwen beamed. Did she really dare hope that her boys were back together. Their love for each other had been strong, may be death couldn't part it.

'Oh, but he told me something else. Something bad, Gwen, he told me a war was coming. The final war, he said, between the Light and the Dark.'

Gwen just froze.

TWTWTW

'Gwen, are you alright?' Rhiannon asked, concerned.

'Yeah, I'm ok.'

'Gwen, Ianto said that this would be worse than that thing was with the children, how can anything be worse than that?'

Gwen sighed then explained what had happened with Bilis.

There was a long silence after Gwen had finished. At length she asked:

'Did Ianto say anything about what we should do when war comes, I mean?'

'He said that when the time was right that we would have to evacuate the city,' Rhiannon replied.

'But how will you know when the time is right?'

'He said that he would send a messenger, someone whom was known to mum and me. Gwen, I don't want you, Rhys and the baby to be stuck here when this war comes so as soon as I get the warning I will let you know.'

'Thank you.'

'No,' Rhiannon said. 'It's me who should be thanking you; without your friendship these last few months I don't know how I would have managed to deal with Ianto's death. Thank you.'


End file.
